Primrose
by Chantel Royal
Summary: *Editing* *On hiatus* SISFIC! AU. Embark on a journey with Primrose as she learns about family, love and what it means to be both a Winchester and a Halliwell. Set in S3 & S4. Witch/hunter feud and government conspiracies. Mild sibling fluff and angst. More info inside.
1. Synopsis

**A/N This is a SISFIC for both Charmed and Supernatural. It's placed in S3 for SPN and S4 for Charmed but I will be following SPN's timeline meaning its 2007-2008. There will be aspects of both shows in it, changed mostly about the hunter/witch background. Most of these will be originals; I will be regarding some episodes from both shows and incorporating them in this story at some point or another. This story will be AU for both shows, for the most part anyway.**

*****PAIGE DOES NOT EXSIST, PRIMROSE TAKES HER PLACE*****

* * *

><p><strong>Before you read the synopsis you should know some background facts, that make it AU...this will be explained clearer throughout the story if there is any confusion or you can always ask though some things I probably won't answer directly just because it could spoil things. <strong>

A secret part of the government knows about hunters and witches. They work alongside the Council to protect the country from Evil. The Council is broken into three separate ones; Witches Council (W.C), Hunters Council (H.C) and lastly the Elders Council (E.C). Over all, the Elders (main ones from Charmed, Whitelighter bosses) are in charge of everyone magical or anyone that are hunters. It should also be noted that upon both the W.C and H.C there is a leader witch and hunter who is known as the "Elder" of that Council.

Witches and Hunters do not get along (long time feud—to be explained throughout). It is forbidden for hunters and witches to be together. Anybody who is born a witch and is a hunter is considered an illegal hybrid. Reasons for this will be shown throughout the story.

There is a school for hunters, called Huntington (original I know) and it is considered a private school by the government. All hunters and witches must attend either Magic school (4 years) or Huntington (2 years) by law, if they had only attended mortal school their whole lives (age does not matter in this case).

All hunters and witches are registered and hunters have special hunting licenses. If they don't complete the schooling or register they're considered illegal hunters/witches and will get no help from the Council or government in time of need (weapons/protection/shelter/food/clothing/cover ups/ lawyers...etc) and can also be fined/imprisoned in the Council jail or worse the mortal jail.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Any lines directly from either show or any characters, I do not own. I only own my own words and my own characters. <strong>

Prue is dead; The Source has completed his goal…the Charmed Ones are no more. Piper and Phoebe are left heartbroken and powerless after their sister's demise. They feel all hope it lost…but is it truly?

Primrose Winchester is Dean and Sam's little sister—half sister to be correct. Her biological mother for reasons unknown gave her up at birth. John and his two sons saved her from demons with the intention of murdering her and stopping something they had yet to discover.

The fire that almost claimed Primrose's life was the very same one that killed her adoptive parents and she discovered who she really was…well half of whom she really was, a Winchester. Unfortunately, for her, John did not recall who her biological mother was.

Prim learned the hard way what was in the real world. With her newfound family, they continued the family business, hunting things, saving people and tracking the demon that killed Mary Winchester and Primrose's adoptive family.

When they found him it ended badly—they were so close to killing him but they were in a fatal car accident that left Dean in a coma and the Winchesters struck with the reality that their family was falling apart.

John made the ultimate sacrifice for his older son—trading in the colt, the only gun known to man that can kill anything—as in anything supernatural—over to the one known as the Source of all Evil. That was not the only thing John traded in…

The news of their father selling his soul for him was too much for Dean to take. Sam and Prim were just as heartbroken…for a while they hardly hunted, just stayed at Bobby and Kimberly Singer's place.

The Singers were like their family and gladly let them stay, helping them grieve and get back into the world of hunting. Soon after they discovered they had another brother—Adam Milligan—who the Source brutally murdered in front of them and then he kidnapped Sam.

On a mission to find Sam—Dean, Prim, Kim and Bobby were lead to a mysterious town—abandoned because it was supposedly very haunted. They found the Source's army of psychics—psychics he had pinned against each other in order to find the strongest—_the leader_.

Sam was one of the last…until another psychic stabbed him in the back, _literally_. Sam died in Dean and Prim's arms while Bobby and Kim ran after Jake. It was Dean's job to protect his family—he had failed—Sammy was dead, John had sold his soul for Dean…so he did what he had to—he saved Sammy.

Staring at Sam's lifeless body left Prim frozen. Kim and Bobby had tried to help but Dean and Prim had shooed them away wanting to be alone with their dead brother. Sam awoke much to Prim's surprise, no wounds, and a pulse— _alive_. That is impossible, right…wrong; she knew how…Dean had sold his soul, leaving her torn between her brothers.

The worst of it all…the Winchesters let the devil's gate open allowing hundreds of demons to escape hell. Someone else escaped, John. He tried to help them fight the Source and managed to retrieve the colt but what they discovered horrified them to the core—the colt could not kill the Source, they needed a _stronger_ power.

The Source fled with his new army only mildly wounded and John moved on to the place he should have been all along leaving the three Winchesters and the Singers to clean up the mess. Once Sam figured out what Dean had done, he was furious and even more so when he was told _one year_ —only one year to live and then Dean goes to hell.

Prim is pulled in two different directions, each brother trying to convince her to help them save the other but she cannot. If she helps break the deal Sam will die and if she doesn't Dean will die—either way she loses someone she loves, so she does what she does best—shuts down and just hunts—hunts all the evil sons of bitches she can to take the anger and pain away.

A chance meeting with the demon Shax and an unknown power changes everything in the Winchesters lives. Prim learns her true destiny and finds many surprises along the way; but will the weight of the world be too much for her to take?

_**Later...**_

The Elders have kept a secret hidden...none other than The Source can open the door to Lucifer's cage. However, to do this takes time and effort, killing every last Elder, as their powers are the only thing that has kept it locked tight for centuries.

When young hunters and witches start to be brutally murdered, it raises suspicions. The Councils make a decision of utter most shock to most: Huntington and Magic School are to be untied as one. A panic quickly spreads through the societies none can fathom the idea; witches and Hunters schooled together—_unimaginable_!

However, it is the only way to keep them safe from Lilith and her demons as they take down the hunters and witches one by one. All of this is an attempt to break down the door and free Lucifer. In order for this to happen Lilith must kill the people in her way before she finds the right power to take a trip _upwards_ and retrieve the magic device that allows Lucy's door to open. Then the Source will use the key and free his father.

Will Lucifer be set free? What or _who_ is the key? Will Dean Winchester get his soul back or will he perish?

Find out in _Primrose_ a story where family, love and selflessness mean everything—a story about good vs. evil where hunters and witches live freely, among us.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Settings: San Francisco, California: The Halliwell Manor and P3. Sioux Falls, South Dakota: Singer Salvage Junkyard and Huntington Private School for the Gifted. Elder's realm, Magic School, Underworld. Washington D.C: Council House.<strong>

**Main Characters in order of birth, just because…**

Dean Winchester

Piper Halliwell

Samuel "Sam" Winchester

Phoebe Halliwell

Primrose "Prim" or "Rose" Winchester (Halliwell)

* * *

><p><strong>To see a full list of characters and character descriptions (ranking within world, species etc) go on photobucket. They have all been casted, by any actorsactresses I saw fit for the role. The link is on my profile.**

**I also have a banner for this one, which I made myself using photoshop...it's not like amazing, or anything but check it out if you want.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Everything in S1 and S2 happened in both shows unless otherwise stated below…*<strong>

1. As stated above…PAIGE NEVER EXSISTED…Primrose is her replacement. The Source of All Evil takes the place of YED in this story. The Source is not as powerful as he would normally be seeing as he is not representing the devil anymore…Lilith works for the Source and the Seer.

2. Adam Milligan was known to the Winchesters and he was killed by the Source. He was a year younger then Prim. The Winchesters know about their mother being a hunter and that the Campbell's are their family. Gwen Campbell has a son named James Campbell. Bobby has a daughter…Kimberly

3. Patty died later then she did in the show seeing as Primrose is 17…she died after giving birth to Prim. . Prue's ghost will be seen, quite possibly a lot more than she should.

4. Whitelighter and witches _are not_ forbidden to be together after a special child was born (not talking about Wyatt). Jessica did not actually die and be reborn; she was turned into a whitelighter after her death. The Winchester do not know about this fact.

5. Cole and Phoebe have a crazy off again on again relationship, which is quite frowned upon by the Councils. Demons are generally off-limits in that way though there are some that work aside the Councils, against the Source and are considered allies.

6. Victor knows the truth about hunting…the Winchesters saved him from a shifter (the bank episode) and now he works for them and with the council. Darryl is a lot more helpful then he was in the show, him and Victor Hendricksen work together to help the Winchesters and Halliwells and the Councils.

7. Ruby is good! For the most part anyway…she is still a demon but is on the outs with the Source who wants her dead. The demon known as Kyra in Charmed is actually a witch in my story

8. Billie is not the Ultimate Power and she has no siblings. She is also with Henry Mitchell. They are both witches! Sarah Blake has two siblings and they are all witches. Coop is not a cupid; he is a witch also and married to Kyra. Ash and Bela are cousins and one more thing ASH LIVES! Cassie Robinson is allied with the Elders Council. Andrea Barr died trying to save her son and became a whitelighter; she is also at teacher at Magic School.

9. No Angels _exactly_, the Elders and Whitelighters are in charge up there...but there is a God still...though he is seemingly absent. Castiel, Anna & Rachel are Elders instead and Cas is the Principal of Magic School.

10. Magic school is slightly different. It is still in a protective realm no evil can enter, protected by witches' magic, Elders and God. Bobby is a teacher (Huntington)/librarian/hunter...

11. The Manor is slightly different in my story, the basement is finished and there are a few different kind of rooms down there. There is also a guest bedroom upstairs.

12. The demons from SPN are known as possessor demons and the others that have corporal bodies are either corporal demons or just whatever their name is from Charmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you like the idea! If you do let me know by reviewing!**

**P.S You can expect my synopsis to change over time (to re-work some parts to better match with the story) this is simply for any newcomers so they receive an accurate synopsis. Any changes I will inform you either on my profile where updates for all of my stories can be found and/or in an author note above each chapter. **


	2. Shax

**A/N - Hey everyone here is my first chapter! I hope you like it and if you do please review!**

**Disclaimer: nothing Charmed/Supernatural is mine! I only own the characters I create.**

**P.S Cast photos are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile. I have a banner too!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue****

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Thank you for being my first reviewer! My muse is sort of coming back; slowly…hopefully I will be able to update some of my other stories R&Ring!

* * *

><p>"Do you have to flirt with my brother in front of me?" I complained.<p>

Kimberly smirked. "What," she shrugged, "he's hot." I made a gagging motion. "He started it."

"Because he's dying!" I snapped, without thinking.

Kim's eyes darken. "Wow thanks Prim, I feel so damn loved."

She stomped away and I groaned. Great that was totally not, what I meant.

"Hey where's she going?" Dean asked, walking over.

Sam was behind him looking sullen which had been his usual facial expression for a while now.

"Donno," I replied casually, "back to the motel I guess…"

Dean narrowed his eyes, "What'd you do?"

"Nothing," I protested.

"I wasn't done with her yet." Dean pouted.

I groaned. "God Dean don't pout, you're not five."

Dean mocked me before turning and heading in the direction Kim had went. He turned suddenly. "Kim'll give me a ride back to the motel."

He tossed the keys to Sam. We both looked at him in shock and he just turned back around heading over to Kim's GTO. I marched towards the Impala wanting to get out of here and sleep, sleep a long time.

"Rose." Sam called catching up with me. "Um Bobby might have something."

"Sam." I sighed. "I already told you I'm not—I can't."

Sam scowled. "Primrose don't you want to save Dean?"

My fists tightened and my nostrils flared. He did not just say that to me. I felt like hitting him but refrained from doing so. "No Sam I'd very much rather have him dead in the ground."

Sam looked appalled. "This isn't funny."

"Never said it was." I scoffed.

"You and Dean can pretend all you want but I know that you don't want him to die anymore then I do and he definitely doesn't wanna die."

"Of course I don't want him to die Sam!" I snapped. "God I'm not heartless."

"Then help me."

"I can't."

"I don't understand why!" Sam roared.

The images flashed before my mind and I blinked back tears.

* * *

><p><em>Sam gasped, snapping up and grabbing at his shirt as if he was suffocating with it on.<em>

_I stared, that's all I could do—I stared with my mouth hanging open. "Sammy." I whispered._

_His breathing become more even and he looked around confused. "Rose? Where are we?"_

_"Oh god." I rushed at him, throwing my arms around him and I sobbed._

_"Primrose what's wrong?" Sam asked, frantically._

_I couldn't respond. He tried to calm me down but I just kept crying. This couldn't be real—it was a cruel dream, this wasn't possible, Sam was dead. Oh no, Dean, what have you done?_

* * *

><p>"Sam." I warned.<p>

"Primrose what aren't you telling me?" Sam demanded.

"Just shut-up okay," I ordered feeling the tears slip out, "just shut-up."

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm forcing me to look at him.

"Tell me."

"I'm done talking." I snapped, pushing at him. "Get off."

"Rose—"

"No Sam." I said. "Just leave it alone."

"Rose why won't you help me save Dean!"

"Because you'll die!" I screamed, choking out a sob. "Because you'll die Sammy."

Sam stared blankly at me, letting go of my arms. "What?"

* * *

><p><em>"Dean can I talk to you for a minute."<em>

_Dean looked up at me pizza hanging out of his mouth. "Talk."_

_"Outside." I said, getting frustrated._

_"I'm eating," he mumbled, avoiding looking me in the eye. I glared at his lame excuse._

_Sam munched on his pizza while looking curiously between us. "What's going on?" he asked._

_"Yeah Dean." I said. "What's going on? Do tell."_

_"Outside now." Dean ordered, standing up. "Sam stay here."_

_"Um okay." Sam said, brow furrowed._

_Dean grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me out the door. Once I stepped over the threshold, I did something I would regret later. I punched him in the face. Dean jumped back holding his nose and looking at me as if I had lost my mind. I probably had._

_"Okay, ow." Dean glared._

_"You son of a bitch what did you do?"_

_"Hey," Dean smacked me upside the head, "watch your mouth."_

_"Damn it Dean!" I roared. "You made a deal didn't you?" He was silent. "Didn't you?"_

_"What was I supposed to do?" Dean demanded._

_I clutched my stomach feeling sick. "Oh god."_

_"Sammy was dead Prim, I couldn't just leave him like that—it's my job to protect this family and I...I failed." His voice broke at the end and I felt the tears slip out._

_"It's okay." I said trying to calm myself down._

_Dean looked surprised. "It is?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah because I'm gonna kill the demon bitch and get your soul back, then we can go back to normal."_

_"Primrose..."_

_I held out my hand, "Colt, Dean." He did not move. "Give me the colt Dean."_

_"No."_

_"What do you mean no?" I snapped. "I've got to clean up your mess."_

_"You can't."_

_"I can't what?"_

_"If you do anything—try and weasel our way out of it and Sammy dies."_

_"Excuse me?" I snarled. "What kind of idiotic deal was that?"_

_"She wouldn't make the deal unless I agreed."_

_"God damn it." I swore, looking at the sky angrily. "We have ten years to figure out how to break you out of this shit ass deal you made."_

_Dean looked at his shoes. "Primrose I only get a year."_

_My heart dropped, I thought I was gonna drop, I couldn't breathe. "What?"_

_"One year Prim—that's all I get."_

_The tears rushed out again. "How could you do this to me?"_

_Dean looked confused. "Huh?"_

_I gave him an angry shove. "How could you?" I screamed. "How could you?"_

_"Prim calm down—this has nothing to do with you."_

_"Nothing to do with me?" I scoffed. "I'm stuck in the middle dumb ass! Either way I'm losing a brother."_

_Dean stared blankly for a moment. "It's Sam," he replied as if it answered everything._

_"I know who it is!" I yelled. "Did you even think about him in all this?"_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"How is Sam gonna feel when he finds out you sold your soul for him? Hmm? You remember how you felt after Dad did?"_

_"Sam's gonna be fine."_

_"You're kidding yourself if you think there's any bit of truth to that statement."_

_"You wanna know why Sammy's gonna be fine?" Dean questioned. I didn't bother replying I knew he would tell me. "Because you ain't gonna tell him."_

_"So what happens when your times up and the Hellhounds come then? How you gonna explain that?"_

_"I'll figure it out when I get there."_

_I shook my head. "You're so stupid."_

_"I mean it Primrose; don't breathe a word of this to him."_

_"Fine." I snapped. "But you will tell him Dean and soon or I will open that can of worms and it won't be pretty."_

_"Fine." Dean agreed._

_He gave me a smile as if everything was okay then he had the nerve to wrap his arm around my shoulder._

_"Don't touch me." I said, stepping out of his grasp._

_"What?" Dean said surprised. "Prim—"_

_"I will never forgive you for this." I stormed away not looking back._

* * *

><p>"Sam," I whispered, "it was part of his deal and if we try anything you die."<p>

"And you knew about this?" Sam demanded. I nodded. "For how long?"

"A while."

"Primrose." Sam said, scolding me.

"Sam I'm sorry," I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

He ran a hand through his hair, his face a mask of fury. "God Rose I can't believe you didn't tell me—either of you, this isn't something you keep from me."

I started to sob uncontrollably and Sam's face softened. "Is that why you and Dean have been on the outs?"

I nodded my head and Sam grabbed me in a hug. "Primrose it's okay."

"No it's not." I cried. "I can't do anything about it because you'll die and if I don't Dean dies—Sam I can't _do_anything. I'm useless."

Sam kissed me on the top of the forehead. "It's gonna be okay Rose, we'll find a way."

I shook my head furiously and stared up at him. "No Sam!"

"Prim..."

"Don't make me choose," I begged, "I can't choose."

"Okay." Sam assured. "I won't, don't worry."

I sighed in relief and took a step back wiping the tears from my face. He understood; Sammy always did.

I felt a sudden chill as the wind licked my back and the hairs on my arm rose. _Someone was watching_. Fear started to pump though my veins. I was about to tell Sam but what he said next startled me to the core.

Sam's face suddenly looked alarmed. "Rose? Rose where'd you go?"

"What?" I asked, confused. "I'm right here!"

"Rose!" Sam called, frantically. "I can't see you! Where are you?"

"Right here!" I replied, annoyed.

Was he pulling my leg? If so, this joke was lame. The wind suddenly picked up, and a tornado appeared rushing right at us.

"Sam!" I screamed as it hit him and he went flying backwards into the Impala.

I felt this weird sensation and turned to see something even stranger. A blue man appeared in front of me, long grey hair flowing around the wind. I stared at him as he stared at me.

"I am the wind," he roared.

"No shit." I replied. "Demon?" He raised his hand a blue ball forming in it. "What the hell!"

"Shax!" a woman's voice screamed.

We both turned to see two woman and two men rushing over. The one who screamed his name had long brown hair and held some kind of vial in her hand. She threw it at him and he hissed. The other, a blonde-haired woman, grabbed her hand and they started to chant. Oh great. _Witches_.

"And I repeat what the hell?" I said to no one in particular.

The two men came over to me and I backed up, pulling my gun from my jeans while frantically looking at Sam out of the corner of my eye.

"We're not going to hurt you," the blonde man said.

"I'm so sure," I scoffed, "that's what they all say when that's exactly what they're gonna do."

"Leo's telling you the truth," the other one said. "We're here to rescue you I guess you could say."

"I'm the one with the gun pretty boy, I don't need no rescuing."

"Looks to me like you were about to be killed moments ago, you're lucky we got here in time to safe your ass."

I flipped him off. "You can suck my dick ass hole."

"Huh," the dark-haired man smiled, "she's feisty, must take after Prue."

"Cole." Leo warned.

The Cole guy shrugged. I took a couple steps backwards making my way towards Sam who could be dead for all I knew. Oh, god that thought just about killed me.

"She's making a break for it." Cole said.

"Cole no." Leo said but it was too late he rushed at me and tackled me down.

I let out a scream hitting him furiously.

"Cole!" Leo yelled. "Stop, you're scaring her."

"Get off me you fucking dickwad!"

"Quite the potty mouth on this one." Cole chuckled, restraining my arms.

"Cole what the hell are you doing?"

I stopped struggling to see the two women standing there looking frazzled and annoyed. Leo stood beside them with about the same facial expression.

"Cole honey, let her up," the blonde said.

"She's just gonna take off Phoebe."

"Cole get off her now!" the brunette yelled. Cole didn't move. "Do not make me blow you up."

Cole jumped up at this threat and I scrambled to my feet, grabbing my gun off the ground.

"A witch that's packing." Phoebe smirked. "Awesome." Me a witch? Huh? She is delusional.

"Phoebe shut-up." the brunette ordered. "We don't have time for this; Shax will be back any minute—let's get this over with already."

"I know Piper." Phoebe replied, looking annoyed.

"Okay you there what's your name?" Piper demanded.

I gave my Winchester grin. "My names 'I'm gonna kick your ass bitch'."

"Excuse me?" Piper snapped.

"You heard me."

"Huh." she replied.

She raised her hands and flicked her fingers. My gun exploded in my hands and I jumped back screaming.

"Piper!" Leo yelled.

"You could have killed her!" Phoebe snapped. Piper waved her off while I stood there in shock.

"Whose gonna kick whose ass now?" Piper replied, cockily.

I backed away shaking, about to make a run for it.

"Your strategy worked so much better." Cole complained, grabbing my arm.

I leaned over and kicked him where it hurts. He let go immediately dropping to his knees and I was off, rushing towards Sammy.

"Damn it!" Piper cried.

"Cole baby are you alright?" Phoebe called.

"Girls!" Leo said, panicked.

"Wait no!" Piper called.

I dropped down beside Sam ignoring them. "Sammy, Sam, wake up." I shook his shoulders frantically after finding a weak pulse. "C'mon Sam, please not again, please no."

The wind picked up around me and I turned to see blue man standing there. "I am the wind," he repeated.

I ignored him holding onto Sammy in fear. Wind man raised his hands about to throw his ball of blue at me—he must really like blue—when someone grabbed my shoulder and he vanished, or we vanished.

In the blink of an eye, I was in someone's house still holding onto Sam. Abruptly I was dragged backwards, Sam left alone. I screamed and kicked out feeling lost and terrified.

"Well that's a neat power." Phoebe smiled, looking at me. "I can still feel her."

I had no idea what the hell she was saying. I watched as Cole and Leo lifted Sam on the couch. "Get away from my brother!" I screamed.

The two girls dragged me into their kitchen blocking the way to the door. I attempted to run back out but Phoebe caught me.

"He's going to heal him, calm down." Piper scoffed.

I struggled with the Phoebe girl for a couple more minutes but eventually gave up, feeling slightly exhausted and overwhelmed. Phoebe let me go and they both stared at me expectantly.

I stared back for a moment. "Who are you people?" I demanded.

"We're your sisters."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFUL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>


	3. Broken Rules

**WARNING – I have changed my synopsis to fit with where I am going with this…more characters were added also, I suggest you go back and read what I've changed or you'll be confused! Thanks for your support :) I have big plans for this story now! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Charmed/Supernatural isn't mine! I only own the characters I create.**

**P.S Cast photos are up on photo bucket, the link is on my profile. I have a banner too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReviewersAlerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You're the reason I continue. REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!**

**EvilAngelTeamGabe –**Yup and other things too...agreed Piper did change drastically, though it was for the better.

**Pickle Paige – **Yes it does have Thomas, he's in a show I watch now and I just love him. Jess is a whitelighter now! I changed it. She won't have Paige's powers; she'll have a form of Prue's, like prophesied in the book of shadows. Billie is a witch and dating Henry in this story, she's also on the Council of Elder Witches.

**ginkies – **Thanks, keep R&Ring :)

* * *

><p>"We're your sisters."<p>

"Come again?" I said.

"We're your sisters." Phoebe repeated.

I laughed hysterically. Both of them looked shocked by my reaction and then Piper just looked annoyed, glaring at me.

"You're crazy—crazy witches."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Hunters." she scoffed.

"You sure she's a hunter?" Phoebe asked as if I was not standing right there.

"That could be the only reason for her wearing that." Piper said, waving her hand.

I scoffed and looked down at myself, no longer laughing. I was wearing Kim's old jeans, army boots, one of Dean's grey Henley's and a leather jacket. My knife stuck out of the top of my boot, a hunter's bracelet graced my wrist, which was clearly visible seeing as I had my sleeves rolled up.

On my neck, I had my locket, the first and most memorable present; John Winchester had given his only daughter. Yeah we had been tight, but usually he had given me weapons, not what I would call a nice birthday gift.

Thrown up in a casual pony my boring brown hair had black and blonde streaks of extensions underneath, feathers and beads were thrown into the mix just to show I did have some style. No make-up graced my skin considering running away from the baddies caused sweat to wash it away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, offended.

"Not to mention the bracelet or the tattoo—" Piper added. I slammed my hand over my heart covering my only 'approved' tattoo to ward off demon possession; it must have been sticking out from the top of my shirt, "—the knife sticking out of her boot—she wasn't that frightened by Shax, mostly just looked confused, and her rude behaviour resembles ones most hunters have."

"Oh, good points." Phoebe nodded.

"Okay listen here witches—I am a hunter which means I know how to kill you, now get out of my way and let my brother and I go."

"Oh she thinks—" Piper chuckled.

"Honey, we're not evil." Phoebe assured. "We're the good guys."

I slightly believed her against my better judgement; Dean would so be kicking my ass for thinking she was telling the truth.

"Right," I said, "then you wouldn't mind letting us go."

"Um actually, you need to help us vanquish Shax," Piper said, "before he kills you."

"Shax? Blue guy? Whatever. Look witches if you wanted a partnership, there is no need to kidnap us and state 'we're your sisters', oh and no vanquishing necessary, I've got a gun that'll do the job."

"Yes 'blue guy'." Piper snapped. "There's no way to kill Shax without the power of three—"

I put my hand up cutting her off. "Well then get your power of three and leave me the hell alone."

I started forward but they both grabbed my arms, shoving me backwards. I stared at them in annoyance.

"You are part of the power of three." Phoebe said. "You're our sister—we're sisters."

"Okay listen here," I said, "you're not my sisters—I don't even know who the hell you are—move out of my way before I take you down, 'good' witches or not."

Phoebe and Piper exchanged a look. "We know you were adopted and that your adoptive parents died in a fire because of a hit The Source of all Evil placed on them and _you_."

"How do you know about that?" I demanded. "Did you do some spell? Are you reading my mind huh? Fucking witches always brewing fucking potions of violating privacy."

"We really need to wash her mouth out with soap." Phoebe said eyebrows raised. "Must be those hunters influencing her."

"We know because our mother, Patty Halliwell and your father, John Winchester told us." Piper insisted.

Now I definitely didn't believe them, Dad was dead after all, I felt like punching them just for bringing him into it.

"Interesting story—move it or loose it sister." I cursed myself mentally for calling her sister.

"There's more." Piper informed.

"I'm sure there is but I'm really not interested to hear more of this bull shit."

"Well that's too damn bad because you're gonna."

I stared at her. "Yeah, I don't think so." I went to reach for my knife but what Phoebe said next stopped me.

"She gave you up for a reason Primrose—I can assure you it was a good one."

I looked up at her, in shock. Dad had always said that to me when I asked him why I was 'abandoned' by my mother. He always insisted there was a good reason, that I should not question it. Whenever I asked, Dad did only have good things to say about my biological mother, which is a little suspicious considering he claimed to have no concrete memory of her.

"Don't you want to know that reason?" Piper asked.

I stood straight up, crossing my arms over my chest, eyes narrowed. Phoebe looked at Piper and they seemed to both take it as a sign to continue speaking.

"Mom, she wanted you, she did but you see, we're the prophesized Charmed Ones, good witches that save innocents on a daily basis from evil—a force to be reckoned with."

"With Prue," Piper added. I raised an eyebrow, "our older sister."

"And now with you." Phoebe smiled.

"You lost me at prophesized." I sighed, slowly growing tiresome with this nonsense.

"There's only supposed to be three Charmed Ones—and hunters and witches they're not supposed to be together—its forbidden by the Councils…we've always been long time enemies yet we work on the same side…" Phoebe continued.

"I'm aware of the feud between witches and hunters." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

Everyone knew about that, well everyone except Dean maybe. He always fell asleep when Sam would drone on about the feud—he found it fascinating, as did I at times. Not to mention Bobby and Kim were on the Council. Us Winchesters were not so we weren't allowed to go to meetings, hell, we didn't even know who was all on the Council it was very secretive.

"I'm aware that the Hunters Council and the Witches Council only work together with the Elders Council to basically keep everyone peaceful and it's only in dire situations they all unite as one."

"Oh good you must have paid real attention in hunter class then." Piper said.

I glared at her; hunting school was a lot more exciting then this conversation that made no logical sense. "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"The point is, our mom and your dad weren't supposed to be together and they broke that rule—resulting in you."

"No wonder I'm such a rule breaker." I smirked. "Runs in my genes."

"Not to mention there's only supposed to be three charmed ones, they were afraid they'd strip our powers and take back our birth right to be charmed."

"Right and you got your other sister meaning I ain't part of this—"

"You don't understand!" Phoebe snapped, unexpectedly. Piper looked at her with a sad expression.

"What don't I understand?"

"We buried our sister two days ago." Phoebe whispered. I froze as it struck me close to home. "There is no power of three without you."

I stared at their waiting faces. I felt mildly bad about what I was going to do. "Look, I'm sorry about your sister, I really am, I get it, I do, it hurts, you miss her, but I can't replace her."

"That's not—we're not saying you are!" Piper snarled. "No one can replace Prue."

"Right," I said, "I'm not a witch anyway so I can't be all power of whatever."

"Power of three," Phoebe clarified, "Charmed Ones."

I waved her off. "Right, Charmed Ones sorry, my memory's a little dusty on witch facts, I do believe I've heard of you though."

"They taught you witch facts at Huntington?" Piper questioned, surprised.

"Ah no," I chuckled, "my brother, Sam, is fascinated by witches so he pretty much learned it all and taught me a bunch of stuff."

"Huh," Phoebe smirked, "this hunter brother of yours sounds better already."

Piper rolled her eyes before turning back to me. "You are a witch and you're charmed, get over it already, you were forbidden and all that, you are our baby sister, you need to—"

"Seriously you're way over playing this whole 'I'm your sister thing'." I sighed. "Where's the cameras? Are you doing this to show your little witch friends and mock the other side? Real sweet of you."

"For the love of—"

"PRIMROSE!" I heard Sam yell.

"Sammy!" I yelled back. "Kitchen!"

I could just tell a scuffle was about to happen, Sam would totally kick their asses. I heard a loud bang, a gun firing and swearing.

"Leo?" Piper called.

"Cole?" Phoebe added.

They exchanged a look after not getting an answer and turned back to me. "Phoebe stay with—ah!"

A gun was pointed at Piper's temple and she had a look of annoyance on her face. Sam's arm was wrapped around her shoulders holding her against him so she couldn't take off.

"Alright Sammy." I smirked, pulling out my knife and swinging it in my hand.

Phoebe gasped, jumping back. She looked a lot more frightened then Piper did.

"Phoebe do something." Piper ordered.

"He has a gun Piper!" Phoebe cried. "And she has a knife."

Piper rolled her eyes at the obviousness of her statement. "And you're a witch!"

Sam looked at me intently. "Primrose get some car keys—we're getting out of here."

"Where are Leo and Cole?" Piper demanded.

"I shot them." Sam replied, obviously.

Phoebe gasped again, covering her mouth and looking like she might faint.

"Pheebs they'll be—"

"You—Phoebe, get my sister your car keys and I'll let Piper go." Sam insisted.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say, just don't hurt her." Phoebe begged.

She dug around in a purse that was sitting on the counter. "Toss 'em here witchy." I called. She threw them at me and I caught them swiftly. "Sammy, let's go."

I headed for the back door which in all my stupidity and panic I had seemingly missed. I walked into a laundry room to find the actual door leading outside. I twisted the knob but it wouldn't budge. Well no wonder they were not worried about me taking off.

"That doors been jammed for quite some time now." Piper smiled.

I took a step back and kicked my foot at it—the door flew open cracking it in the process.

"Well that's one way to do it." Phoebe said.

"Hey!" Piper snapped. "You're paying for that."

"Consider it payback for my gun." I glared.

Sam nodded at me and I walked out watching on the outside as Sam dragged Piper backwards while a worried Phoebe stared.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Sam sighed, "but you'll just follow us."

"Please don't!" Phoebe cried just as Sam raised the gun and smacked Piper in the back of the head.

She fell to the floor, unconscious. Phoebe dropped down beside her sister and Sam grabbed my hand pulling me around the house and to the cars. Luckily, it was an automatic I clicked the button and it revealed a Jeep Cherokee.

We climbed in and sped away. I spotted Cole and Phoebe running out the front door waving at us to stop in the mirror.

"I thought you shot him!" I demanded.

"I did." Sam replied. "He's a demon."

"Oh, so good witches are friends with demons."

Sam eyed me out of the corner of his eye. "Never mind." I mumbled. After all I had no right; we had Ruby on our side.

"Call Dean, Hendricksen, Bobby and Ruby."

"Jeez Sam would you like me to rub your shoulders while I'm at it?"

"I'm driving."

"Since when do we care about the law?"

"Primrose." Sam scolded.

I groaned and pulled my phone out making multiple calls.

"I can't get a hold of Dean or Kim, Bobby's line was busy, Hendricksen says he'll look into them and Ruby's reply was to hang up on me so yeah."

"Where the hell are Dean and Kim?" Sam demanded to know.

All I could do was shrug.

**P3 SPN Chantel Royal SPN P3**

Fifteen minutes before.

Kim looked over at the clock worriedly. Sam and Primrose had been gone an awful long time. She debated whether to wake Dean's sleeping form beside her. He looked so damn cute when he slept but she knew if it was regarding his siblings, she should wake him up.  
>Kim leaned over and kissed him on the lips.<p>

Dean jolted awake, blinking a couple times before smirking. "I think I like my new alarm clock."

"Hey so I figured, you know, since Sam and Rose aren't back yet, you might want to know..."

Dean shot up. "What?"

"Um yeah—they're not answering their phones either." Dean got off the bed pulling his jeans on in a rush. "Um Dean—"

"Let's go Kim—_now_."

He didn't wait for her to answer as he threw his clothes on, shrugged on his shoes and jacket, rushing out the motel door. Kim groaned in annoyance before getting up also and dressing as quickly as possibly before following him out the door.

He already had the car idling at the door of the motel. Kim climbed in only to have him take off causing her to smack her head off the dash.

"Jesus, will you calm down!" she roared, putting her seat belt on. "They're probably at the library working on a way to save your ass."

"They would have called."

"Dean—"

"They would have called!" he snapped.

Kim sighed and leaned back against the seat staring out the window. Ever since Sam had died Dean had been acting more protective of his family then usual which was understandable but still to Kim annoying when all she wanted was for him to do the same for her.

That's right, Kim would admit it, she was in love with Dean Winchester, yup, she loved him with all her heart, since the day they met, okay maybe not that soon but you get the point.

Of course Dean was oblivious to this fact and didn't seem interested at all until a couple days ago they were drinking at a bar—drinking a lot and well one thing led to another...and I think you can figure out the rest.

They'd been having an open relationship, if you could call it that, ever since. Really every time he was near her, her heart skipped a beat, all she wanted was his love, but she knew that would never happen.

She wanted to belong to something more then just her and her Dad, known to everyone as Uncle Bobby the brilliant old hunter, Council member, librarian slash teacher of many things supernatural at Huntington school for the 'gifted', kindergarten to grade twelve.

Unless, of course, you hadn't attended all your life, you were required to go for two years to which then you could be listed as a legal hunter and offered protection, weapons and such from the higher ups.

Unfortunately for John Winchester he hadn't know that, so the only person who was actually educated was Prim. She had completed her first year virtually while completing her last year of regular school for _mortal_humans; Primrose had been a year ahead of everyone due to her adoptive mother's persistence. She was currently in the middle of her second year at Huntington. Dean and Sam on the other hand—they were illegal hunters and could get in a lot of trouble for it. So could Kim and especially Bobby for not reporting them.

Huntington posed as a private school for world but to a secret department in the government known as the Hunters Council, it was a secret school to train kids that came from hunting families.

Just like the witches, they had a private school for the gifted as well, Magic School. This one wasn't exactly out in the open though, hidden in a place only a witch could reach. Pretty much the same rules applied, the only difference was witches were required to attend four years if not have gone their whole lives.

The Witches Council another part of the government started up Magic School; this was even more discreet seeing as they could not be exposed for obvious reasons. Neither school could in reality. Nobody could know of the secret society among them that was constantly saving the world. In charge of them all was the Elders Council who you did not want to mess with unless you wished for your immediate death.

"You should have woken me up earlier." Dean grumbled.

"Dean I told you they're..." she trailed off as she spotted the Impala abandoned where they had left Sam and Prim last.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean swore, jumping from her GTO.

Kim followed him. He swore a bunch more times; a look of panic across his face as he picked up the fallen car keys and saw the scorch marks not to mention the dent on the side of the impala.

"Sonofabitch!"

"Dean—"

He ran his hands over his face, pacing. "I shouldn't have left 'em."

"We'll find 'em, c'mon." Kim assured.

"Call Bobby." Dean ordered, getting in the driver's seat of the Impala.

A strong wind blew through and Kim covered her face with her hands to shield herself from the flying debris. She moved her hand slightly and spotted the blue man, his grey hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm guessing that's why they're not here." Kim mumbled with an annoyed sigh.

Dean jumped out of the car and shot at the demon with the colt. The blue man made a roaring sound but nothing happened. He flickered slightly only looking mildly wounded.

"What the hell?" Dean snapped.

"I am the wind." the demon replied, lifting his hand a ball of energy forming.

Dean's eyes widened as Kim gasped.

**P3 SPN Chantel Royal SPN P3**

"Kim's car isn't here." I said as Sam walked back over.

"Dean's not in the room." he informed.

"There's no point in checking Kim's room then is there, if the GTO and Impala aren't here—"

"Wait," Sam said, "what did you say?"

"If the GTO and Impala aren't here..." I trailed off, eyes going wide.

"The Impala!" we cried together.

"Where did we leave it?" Sam asked. "At the crime scene?"

I nodded. "Oh Dean is so gonna kill us."

"I bet that's where they are too."

My phone started to ring and I pulled it out. "Hendricksen."

Sam looked around worriedly as if he feared someone was listening. "Alright, in the room, we'll talk to him then ditch the Jeep, get the Impala, Dean and Kim. We gotta get out of here and away from those witches."

I nodded in agreement following him back inside the motel room. Hendricksen said these girls were linked to many mysteriously solved or un-solved cases and their sister's death was under investigation—foul play was suspected. In addition, it was suspected an Inspector Darryl Morris was their man on the inside. Hendricksen was looking in to see if he was in with the Councils. They did generally have many normal people to help us out on occasion.

"So that could be either good or bad." I mumbled.

"What else did he say?"

"He said he's getting them to assign him on the case so he'll be transferred here and can work along side this Inspector and his partner who is actually and undercover F.B.I agent trying to find dirt on these girls."

"You need to tell me everything that happened while I was subdued."

"Don't you mean knocked out cold and nearly dead..._again_, if their whitelighter, I'm guessing that Leo guy, didn't heal you, you'd be dead."

Sam gave me a look. "Primrose I know."

"No, you don't know Sam."

I shook my head, feeling the tears build up in my eyes. I quickly pushed them away not wanted to cry. Sam sighed giving me a small hug before telling me to tell him everything.

So I did. I told him about the blue demon, I told him about them 'kidnapping' us and holding is against our will. However, I saved the kicker until last. They claimed I was their sister—but not just a sister, _sister witch_.

Sam looked speechless after I had told him everything that had happened. He abruptly went to my bag, got my baby blanket out which had been among the few things left from the fire. He handed it to me pointing to the giant 'P' in the corner.

"Yeah so?"

"They think you're their sister." Sam said. "They're the Charmed Ones and they think you're their sister."

I twisted the blanket in my hands, pacing. "Yeah, but that's impossible, I mean witches and hunters are forbidden and I'm not a witch."

Sam's eyes widened as he stared at me. "Primrose let's think about this. The Charmed Ones all have a name with the letter 'P' and powe—"

"Think about this? It's a name, it means nothing." I snapped. "There's nothing to think about!"

"Rose just listen—"

"They're not my sisters and I'm not a witch." Sam was suddenly silent, still staring at me. "I'm not a witch right Sam?"

"Primrose I don't—" He suddenly stopped talking mouth hanging open.

"Sam what are you doing?" I snapped. "This is no time for jokes." I chuckled lightly giving him a shove only to find he didn't move.

"Sam!" I said, more alarmed.

I waved my hand in front of his face and snapped my fingers. That's when I saw them. Phoebe gave a wave and Piper had her hands on her hips, a smug look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFUL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>


	4. Seeing is Believing

**A/N - Hey everyone I have been busy updating tonight! I will probably update again next weekend just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: nothing Charmed/Supernatural is mine! I only own the characters I create.**

**P.S Cast photos are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile. I have a banner too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: Reviewers<strong>**/Alerters****/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue. **

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Yup me too. Oh well she is a Halliwell and a Winchester there has bound to be some attitude issues lol. HAHA...yeah. Yeah Kim...poor Kim...lol. I seriously did not do that so I have no idea how that happened...probably because you have me listed as favourite author meaning you will get email updates whenever I update a story.

**Evinco – **GOOD QUESTION! The colt isn't as powerful because of the Charmed Ones. The colt can't kill any demon that needs the power of three to kill which means the Source and Lilith, Shax all those ones. However, it can kill lower level demons with ease...and some Upper-level demons...it really depends on the importance of the demon from both shows and what my plans are...that kind of thing. The colt can kill Belthazor, Barbus and the Seer...just thought I would throw that out there. Oh also, the colt can be used by evil...though it cannot kill Elders (just seriously harms them), it can kill whitelighters...it can kill witches because they are human and it is still a gun so yeah...

**Pickle Paige – **I thought so lol. Mr. Blue is after Dean and Kim...sort of, it is more like a trap. Yes there is a hunter school and witch school. They meant training at home...that issue will be addressed in a later chapter that involves the Councils finding out the truth about Prim. I don't know if Dean and Sam will move in exactly but I'm sure Prim will. I know you sent me a message, remember?

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up?" Piper smiled. "We need to get you out of here!"<p>

"Sam?" I questioned. "SAM!" I turned to the two girls, furious. "What did you do to him?"

They looked at me innocently. "Oh she just froze him, he'll be fine." Phoebe insisted.

I stared at her as if she were insane, how could she think that was okay—that'd he'd be fine?

"Yeah, lucky I didn't blow him up; my powers have been a little off lately."

"Blow him up." I repeated, slowly. I looked at Sam, afraid he might spontaneously combust any moment.

"Piper," Phoebe whispered, staring at the baby blanket I held in my hand.

Piper turned and stared. "Is that our blanket?" Piper asked, reaching for it.

I jumped back, angry. "No that's mine." I walked around them quickly. "Leave me alone."

"Alright jeez," Piper huffed.

"Primrose," Phoebe called, "Primrose!"

I quickly dashed outside—momentarily forgetting about my frozen brother inside. This was just too much, seriously, this could not be happening not with everything going on…Sam dying, Dean's deal…

"Primrose!" Phoebe called, once again. I groaned in annoyance, couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Stop or I'll freeze." Piper yelled suddenly.

I did just that, feeling terrified; I really wished I had my gun. I heard them whispering behind me and turned to look at them.

"Will you please just leave me alone?" I demanded.

"Look we know what you're going through," Phoebe insisted, "we went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches too."

Piper nodded in agreement. "Look you just gotta trust us, somebody very, very, bad is after you."

I turned and glared. "Trust you! You just froze my brother. How do I know you're not the bad ones?"

"Well," Piper exaggerated, before pointing a finger in my direction, "if we are then you are sister!"

I scoffed in reply. These witches were really getting on my nerves. I turned on my heels, stalking away.

"Piper!" Phoebe scolded.

"What?" Piper scoffed. "Fine then you try."

"You have a magical power you know." Phoebe smiled. I stopped, blinking. I have a power. No freaking way. "At least if you're really a Charmed One then you do." she paused and I just stared at the both of them. "And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself."

"I have a power?" I said in disbelief.

"I guess she doesn't know about—" Piper started. Phoebe gave her a look and Piper cleared her throat. "According to the prophecy the third sister has the power to move things with her mind, like Prue could."

"But in your case it seems to be different, you move your body out of existence." Phoebe clarified.

"Oh that could just be another part of her power." Piper suggested. "You know, telekinesis, astral protection, freezing, blowing things up, they're the reverse…"

"Right," Phoebe agreed.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"You can turn invisible." Piper corrected.

I stared at her blankly. As if. "I've been invisible my whole life—part of my lifestyle—why in the world would I want to be invisible as a power?"

"Well believe me if we got to choose our powers," Phoebe smirked, "I'd be flying to Paris right now and not by an airplane if you catch my drift."

I gave a small smile at the thought deciding to humour them. "How does it work?"

"Should we try the telekinesis?" Phoebe whispered. Piper shrugged and gave a nod.

"You concentrate on an object, like your blanket." Phoebe suggested, holding out her hand. I slowly handed it over and she placed it in the palm of her hand. "And then you just wave your arm at it."

Piper nodded and motioned waving her arm. I raised an eyebrow. "Go on try," Piper ordered, "we don't have all day."

Sighing I lifted my hand, copying what Piper had just showed me. Big surprise, nothing happened. Phoebe and Piper exchanged a look.

"Or you could, squint your eyes," Piper said. "She used to uh, squint her eyes."

I flung my hand out, half-heartedly while squinting my eyes. Nothing happened once again. I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrow staring at them with a look of triumph.

"She doesn't have it." Piper said.

"But the book said—" Phoebe started.

"Well maybe I'm not one of you after all if I can't make that blanket—" The blanket in Phoebe's hand suddenly vanished. We all stared at the place it had once been.

"Where is it?" I asked, confused.

"It's invisible." Phoebe smiled. "I can still feel it."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible when you're Charmed." Piper insisted.

"I thought you said I had telekinesis?" I snapped.

"Maybe you gotta grow into it." Phoebe suggested.

"Or maybe we just you just have to believe." Piper said. "Make it come back and believe in yourself."

"I've seen a lot of shit in my life to know what's real and what's not." I said. "I am not a witch—this is just some sort of trickery!"

"For someone who seen a lot you sure are a non-believer." Phoebe said, suddenly. "I don't understand how—."

"I believe what I _see_—not what I'm told."

"We just showed you." Phoebe countered. "How can you still not believe?"

"Because witches lie!"

"Hunters," Piper scoffed, "always so prejudice against witches."

I glared at her. "For your information lady—I've met a lot of witches in my line of work, some bad, and some good—some have even helped me out on occasion. I am not racist towards any species as long—"

"Species?" Piper snapped. "You're a different species if you ask me!"

"Hunters are human!" I snapped back. "I _am_ human."

"So am I!" Piper defended.

"Witches are human they're just not mortal." Phoebe added.

I rolled my eyes. "Exactly!"

The blanket flickered in and out in Phoebe's hand until it returned and I stared, blinking in surprise. This was witch magic; they were tricking me for whatever reason, probably working with that demon from before. Sam! The thought occurred to me that I had left him alone and defenceless.

"Piper." Phoebe whispered. "Her anger—it seems to be awakening her powers."

"Huh." Piper said. "So it seems to be."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but leave me the hell alone you hags from hell."

"Excuse me?" Piper snarled. "What did you just call me?"

"Piper what are you—" Phoebe started but was cut off by Piper's up lifted hand.

"You're working with that demon aren't you?" I demanded. "So you and blue guy can go after my family?"

"That's what you think?" Piper snapped. "Huh? We saved your life!"

"So you could distract us and attack—Dean!" I gasped.

"Dean?" they both said confused.

"Where is my brother?" I yelled. "And Kim! Where's Kim?"

"Look I don't know who this Kim person is but last we checked your brother was frozen inside." Piper said.

"WHERE'S DEAN!" I screamed.

The trees around us started to move as if by a windstorm…yet there was no wind. Piper and Phoebe looked around. Piper titled her head looking like she was on to something which worried me slightly but I was too angry too care.

"Piper you might want to cool it." Phoebe whispered. "We don't want to get exposed."

"Shh," Piper ordered, stepping forward. "_Dean is dead_."

"What?" I demanded with a gasp.

"Shax killed him." Piper said. "Kim too—you know I'm sure your brother…what was his name, Sam or something yeah he's probably dead too." I felt the anger bubble up inside me as I stared at her smiling face. "You were right _we were the distraction_."

I screamed, lifting my hands to rush at her when there was a loud cracking noise. I turned and saw a bunch of broken tree branches flying out at me. I screamed again only this time out of fear.

It was moving too fast for me to move, I lifted my hands in defence and I felt the same strange sensation come over me from before. I squeezed my eyes shut as the branch hurdled its way to me.

"Piper look out!" Phoebe called in alarm.

I opened my eyes and saw the branches weren't coming at me at all—they went straight towards Piper. I felt the sensation melt away as I stared mouth open.

Piper didn't look alarmed as she raised her hands, flicking her wrists. The branches exploded into a thousand little pieces. I dropped to the ground shielding my face in a panic as the pieces flew all over.

"Piper are you—"

"I'm okay," Piper assured, "except I was trying to freeze those…hey where'd she go?"

"Primrose?" Phoebe called. "Sweetie, it's alright you can come out now."

"What are we playing hide 'n seek?" Piper asked, mockingly.

"You know what I mean." Phoebe said, waving her off.

I lifted my head off the ground and stared at them feeling the panic slowly die down.

"Found her!" Phoebe called. "She's flickering."

"I can see her now too." Piper snapped.

"Oh right." Phoebe smirked. They both walked over and gripped my arms helping me up. I was shaking slightly, staring at my hands.

"What—what just happened?" I said, shakily.

"You used your powers." Piper said. "On us I might add—mainly just me."

"Fear is her trigger to invisibility," Phoebe sighed, "Should have thought about that before."

"Anger and telekinesis," Piper nodded, "just like Prue…"

"Wonder what else she can do." Phoebe mused.

"I guess we'll find out." Piper said.

"Oh my god," I gasped, finally looking away from my hands. Phoebe gave me a smile as I looked back and forth between them. After a moment, Piper was fed up of waiting.

"Do you believe us now?" Piper scoffed.

I stared. "I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>


	5. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: nothing Charmed/Supernatural is mine! I only own the characters I create.**

**P.S Cast photos are up on photo bucket, the link is on my profile. I have a banner too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: Reviewers<strong>**/Alerters****/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue. **

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **OMG, yes I have seen that video and I laughed my ass off after reading that comment. Yes being frightened triggers her invisibility because it is like how Paige was with the orbing at the beginning she could not get it to work unless she was scared. Ha yeah…oh well that would make sense lol. Happy SPN Friday too :) Sammy gets married tonight…or at least that what is said to happen.

**Pheebz4eva: **Thank you for your wonderful compliments!

**Pickle Paige: **No, you'll see what I mean once I get past all the believing and Council mumbo jumble. Um yeah but I don't think she'll do that unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

><p>"Um, Piper I think she's having a panic attack." Phoebe whispered.<p>

"Hey, hey, calm down." Piper ordered.

Phoebe started frantically waving air towards me as I gasped for breath at the realization of what I truly am. A witch! I'm a witch. This could not be happening. Not to mention it is illegal…I am illegal. Great that is all we need, more troubles with the law.

"Do the Councils know?" I managed to ask.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look. "The only ones that know are us, Mom, Grams, Prue and your Dad." Phoebe assured. "We can't tell the Council I mean you're—"

"I'm illegal." I nodded. "Forbidden, oh god, they're gonna put me on trial or lock me away—oh no!"

"What, no," Piper said with a worried expression, "they won't do that—we won't let 'em."

"I thought you didn't like me." I whispered.

"We just met kid; I don't know you, that means I can't make that assessment yet." Piper insisted.

"And besides you're our baby sister—doesn't matter if we like you or not, nothing will change that." Phoebe added with a smile.

"Sister witch." Piper corrected. "_Half_ sister witch."

We all fell silent, just staring at one another. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"Me either." Piper agreed. "Mom had no right to keep this from us—any of us."

"Piper don't start." Phoebe begged.

"What?" Piper snapped, "I'm right aren't I? They should have told us—or found a way…"

"They were protecting Primrose and us, Piper, you know that." Phoebe insisted.

Something came to me and I felt anger eat at me. "Dad knew."

"Huh?" both girls replied, looking confused.

"My Dad lied to me." I grumbled, "he said—he said he couldn't remember who my mother was—that he just knocked up some random chick at a bar, not finding out about me until I was already given up and lost in the system."

"Sounds like he was a real class guy…when he was still breathing I mean." Piper scoffed.

Phoebe nudged her, giving a scolding look as if Piper were a child. "Piper."

"Sorry." Piper mumbled half-heartedly.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Right there it sounded like…do you guys know my Dad? I mean personally…before—"

Phoebe looked at Piper, biting her lip. "Phoebe Halliwell don't even think about it—it's Council business." Piper said.

"You guys are on the Council?" I said.

Piper groaned. "Great, you're not supposed to know that."

"Well since that cats out of the bag…" Phoebe trailed off.

"Phoebe don't," Piper warned.

"Piper you know how I am at secrets…"

"Shut it, Pheebs—don't even—"

"You should know your Dad's got a seat on the Hunters Council." Phoebe spat out. Piper groaned again. "See don't we just all feel better now? The truth has set us free."

"What?" I demanded. "That's insane—one: he's dead, two: he was an illegal hunter, they'd never let him…" I paused, watching their faces.

"Doesn't matter if he's dead," Phoebe insisted, "most of the Council members are, I mean Grams, Mom, Prue—"

"Phoebe stop spilling Council secrets!" Piper snapped. "We do not need anymore trouble then we've already got."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh wow, this is rich. John Winchester an illegal hunter in life and now in death he's at the highest ranking for a hunter—what the hell!"

"Look we get this is a lot to take in—"

"You can say that again." I stopped pacing and my mouth dropped open.

"What?" Piper demanded. "What is it?"

"Kim and Bobby both knew!" I snapped. "They knew Dad was on the Council—correction they're on the Council with him!"

"Wait, are you talking about Robert and Kimberly Singer?" Phoebe asked. I nodded. "Oh we're friends with him too."

"You are?" I was surprised. She had used their full names' which was odd and…did she just say? "Bobby usually doesn't like witches around him." I protested, weakly.

"Oh he's such a sweetheart," Phoebe cooed, "came to Prue's funeral and everything—made us cookies."

I stared at her as if she were mad. Were we talking about the same man here? "Bobby as in Bobby Singer? He made you cookies?"

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded.

"Now Kimberly on the other hand…" Piper trailed off.

"What about her?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Let's just say Robert's the friendly one out of the bunch."

This notion was shocking to say the least, Kim was always nice to everyone—for the most part anyway and Bobby took some warming up to but this—this was strange.

"This is just _too_ weird—this whole situation irks me." I complained.

"Yeah well we can deal with that later." Piper said. "We've wasted enough time on this—we need to go after Shax now that you know."

"Blue guy?" I asked. "Why is he after me? Besides the obvious fact that he's evil."

"Yeah, Shax—he's the Source's henchman, or at least one of them." Phoebe said. "He doesn't want the Charmed Ones to come back after…he thought—"

"—he thought he finished us off," Piper finished. "When one of us dies, the power of three dies along with it—we can't kill him or the Source without the power of three."

In just those words, I had discovered so much. One: their sister had clearly been killed by this Shax guy…wait she's my sister too…that's a lot to wrap my head around.

Two: Piper just said they could kill the Source. The Source that had caused my family and me so much pain…the Source that could not be killed by the colt; the demon that killed Sammy and Adam. I could help kill the Source…who Lilith works for…who holds _Dean's deal_.

I could kill the Source, getting revenge and save Dean from going to hell—overall making the world a safer place. I smiled in realization at how much power I now held. I could kill the Source.

"Why go after Shax when we could just go for the Source and end this all now?" I insisted.

"Don't you think that if it was that easy we already would have done that?" Piper demanded.

"I don't see why—"

"You're untrained Primrose," Phoebe clarified, "I mean you've been a hunter all your life—or however long you've been one for, there's no way we'd be strong enough until you can match our skill level."

"Well how long will that take?" I said, in annoyance.

"We have four years of practice and schooling on you." Piper said.

"Wait you guys didn't go to Magic School all your lives either?"

"No." Phoebe shook her head. "I mean, Prue did for a while but then Mom died...Grams bound our powers to protect us after that…we don't really even remember having powers back then...but when our Grams died we received our powers, the binding spell removed."

"Either?" Piper asked me, suspiciously.

"I uh, I'm just halfway through my second year at Huntington now." I informed. "I went to mortal school too, graduated a year early."

"Wouldn't you be in school now?" Piper said.

"I do it online," I said, "so I can still hunt."

"Illegally you mean." Piper said. "I'm sure you're brothers are too…"

"Um…"

I held my breath as I stared at them, waiting. I seriously needed to be careful what I said around them. They are Council members, requiring them by law to tell of any illegal doings and such.

"Piper, she's our sister." Phoebe scolded. "Don't worry we won't report you."

"I guess I can let it slide—we got enough to deal with." Piper said.

"So can we go kill the Source now?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Piper demanded. "You're un-trained, you need training."

I groaned. "That's gonna take forever." I paused. "How come I can kill this Shax guy then?"

"It's a simple spell, no real fighting, or power using required, as long as you can rhythm." Phoebe assured.

"Besides, we don't have a choice he's coming to kill you, I really don't think it matters right now."

"What about the Council?" I asked, voice small.

"We'll deal with that later." Piper said. "Now c'mon, we gotta find Shax."

"Do you think you could unfreeze my brother first?" I asked.

"No need." Phoebe said, pointing in the direction of the motel room. "There he is."

Sam was standing in the doorway of the motel room, staring at the mess of tree branches and leaves all over the parking lot. He held his cell phone in his hand, a look of panic was on his face.

"Sam!" I yelled. He rushed over, saying nothing about Piper and Phoebe or asking what happened.

"We gotta go; Dean and Kim are in trouble."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Where we left the Impala," Sam said. "Let's go." He started for the Jeep but stopped when Piper cleared her throat. "Look witch I don't have time to deal with—"

"I believe that's my car." Piper said.

"Oh." Sam said. "Look my brother's in trouble just let us—"

Piper put up her hand, "Stop."

"Stop?" Sam questioned.

"We'll help." Phoebe smiled. "C'mon."

"Okay," Sam said, giving me a weird look. I just shrugged following Piper and Phoebe.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN **

We got there just in time to witness Dean flying into the air by Shax while Kim screamed looking scared shitless. Piper raised her hands and in a quick moment, Dean was frozen. Shax and Kim both turned to look at us.

"Piper and Phoebe?" Kim said, confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

Piper sighed. "Kimberly now's not really the time to—"

"Kim duck." Sam yelled.

Kim dropped just as a ball of blue stuff came flying from Shax's hands. Sam shoved me out of the way while he jumped backwards. It missed us all, thankfully. Sam made his way over to Kim, getting her out of the line of fire and behind her car.

"Primrose, take our hands." Piper ordered. I gripped their hands tightly as Shax turned to us.

"Evil winds that blow, that which forms below." They chanted. I did not know the words and didn't bother to try. It did not seem like it mattered because Shax started to scream and flicker.

"No longer will you dwell—"

Lilith appeared out of nowhere, rushing at Shax, they both disappeared in a bang of wind that exploded outwards causing, Piper, Phoebe and I to fly backwards and land hard on our asses.

"Who the hell was that?" Piper snapped.

"Lilith." I coughed out.

Phoebe helped me up, then Piper who looked more annoyed then hurt. I didn't know about them but that landing was quite painful. Kim walked over with Sam her mouth ajar.

"How did—you what?" Kim demanded.

"Look Kim, I can explain." I started.

"Uh Primrose." Sam called making me look at him. "What about Dean?"

We all looked to see him still frozen in air. I looked over at Piper expectantly.

"If I unfreeze him he falls to his death—or explodes."

"What!" I said. "Well can't you do a spell or something?"

"It doesn't work like that Primrose." Phoebe said. "But you can do something."

"Like what?" I demanded.

"Move him towards those bushes; they're the only soft-ish things around here."

"You want me to what?" I said. "I don't even know how to control my powers."

"Powers?" Kim said.

"So it's true?" Sam questioned. I nodded and he stared blankly at the three of us for quite a while.

"What's true?" Kim demanded. "What's going on?"

"Primrose, c'mon just move him—he won't stay frozen forever." Piper ordered.

"I don't know how!" I protested angrily.

"Channel your anger." Phoebe guided. "You don't want him to fall to his death right?"

"Of course I don't." I turned and flung my hand but nothing happened. "See it doesn't work, I don't know how I made it work last time."

"Our powers are tied to our emotions." Phoebe continued. "Concentrate."

"I am!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes this time.

Suddenly Dean went flying backwards, no longer frozen he screamed as he flew into the bushes, landing hard. I stared for a moment in shock. Sam was already running over while Kim just stood mouth-hanging open.

"I did it." I smiled then frowned. "Sort of."

"Yes you did." Phoebe said, proudly. Piper was giving me a small smile. I heard Dean groaning and quickly rushed over.

"Dean!" I yelled, jumping at him.

This was probably stupid considering it caused him to fall backwards, pulling Sam, who was helping him up with him and me along as well. The three of us hit the ground in heap.

"Primrose." they complained loudly.

"Sorry." I mumbled, rolling off Dean so he could stand back up.

Sam jumped up first, wiping the dirt from his shirt while Dean groaned and moaned as he stood up straight looking in slight pain. I stood up quickly addressing him for any injuries.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He pushed my hands away angrily.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, rubbing his back.

I sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Well I'm not." Sam frowned. "You guys both landed on my arm."

"Oh muffin." I teased. He scowled.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Dean roared, suddenly. "You left my car—"

"We can explain that." Piper said walking over. Phoebe and Kim followed behind.

"And who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

I exchanged a look with them and Sam. "My sisters."

"No seriously." Dean said.

"Dean I am being serious."

He stared at me, mouth hanging slightly open. "What?"

"Look we'll explain everything back at the manor." Piper said. "Right now we need to get out of here—figure out what the hell just happened back there."

"Wait where's the demon?" Dean said. "What'd I miss?"

"They're witches Dean." Sam informed, nodding at Piper and Phoebe. "They saved you."

"Witches." Dean scoffed, giving them a dirty look.

"I think you misheard." Piper said clearly offended. "_We just saved you_."

Sam and I looked at Dean expectantly, he did not even thank her, and I glared at him which he ignored.

"With Primrose's help of course." Phoebe smiled, proudly. Dean looked confused for a moment.

"So the demon's dead then?" Dean asked.

"Well no…"

"Then you didn't save nobody." Dean said, with a roll of his eyes.

"We were trying," Piper defended, "but that demon—what was her name again?"

"Lilith." I supplied.

"Lilith took him before we could finish him off." Piper informed.

"Lilith was here?" Dean said. "How the hell did I miss this?"

"Because you were frozen in mid-air." Phoebe offered.

"I was what?" Dean said, alarmed.

"It was either that or go splat." Piper said. "Or well I guess I could have blown you up too so…"

"Huh?" Dean said, looking even more alarmed.

Piper grinned seeming to like his discomfort. "And don't worry, Primrose did awesome with making sure you landed comfortably."

"You call that landing comfortably?" Dean scoffed.

"It is better than the pavement." I snapped, offended.

"Wait, how did you even—"

"With her powers." Phoebe said.

Dean stared. "Right, yeah I think you all need to back up a little and replay again—we skipped a few scenes."

"Oh my god." Kim said, staring at me with wide eyes. "You're—she's—with them—that means, oh god!"

"What?" Dean snapped. "What?"

"Dean these are my sisters and they're witches." I said.

"Yeah so?" He clearly did not understand what I was saying.

"Dean," Sam said, slowly, "they're witches."

"I got that part Sam."

I sighed. "And my sisters which makes me—"

"A witch!" Dean scoffed. "What? No, I would know…what?"

"It's true." I insisted. "Well at least about the witch part…"

"You're not a witch—you can't be it's…forbidden."

"Exactly." I mumbled.

"Oh." Dean said with a scowl. "Well that's _different_."

I scowled. "Nice."

"No that's not what I meant." he stumbled. "I mean you're still Prim right? Still my sister?"

"She's our half sister witch." Phoebe said. "She's _still_ your half sister."

"So yes, she's still Prim," Piper looked at me as if waiting for me to tell her it was okay for her to call me that. I gave a nod to assure my coolness with it, besides it's what everyone called me, "that doesn't change." Piper continued.

"Half hunter, half witch." Sam said.

They both stared at me for a long moment, I felt uncomfortable as they judged and I'm sure they did, whether they would admitted it or not.

"Um guys, this doesn't change anything," I insisted, "I just know my other half now, sort of."

"Right," Dean mumbled. Sam nodded. They both looked unsure and I felt my heart tighten in fear they would not accept me.

"Guys?" I said, fearfully.

"Of course." Sam said, quickly. "We'll just have to go to…" He looked at Phoebe.

"The Manor."

"The Manor, to discuss this…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, let's do that." Dean nodded.

I frowned and slowly nodded my okay. This didn't seem to be going over well. "I guess we should—"

"I have to report you." Kim said, unexpectedly. We all turned to her in shock.

"You what?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry I don't have a choice."

"But Kim, it's me, c'mon."

"Prim, I could already get in a lot of trouble for you guys hunting illegally," she snapped, "do not ask me to do this."

"Family looks out for family." Dean grumbled, defending me much to my surprise.

"Well I'm not your family." Kim grumbled back.

Dean looked offended. "Bobby's our family which makes you our family by default."

"Right," Kim said, "well it doesn't feel that way."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean snapped. "We treat you like family Kim."

Kim ignored him, backing away and pulling out her some kind of weird rock from her pocket. "I'm sorry, I really am sorry."

Dean started forward but she grabbed her gun and pointed it directly at him. He raised his hands, stepping back while I just stared in shock, I could not believe this was happening.

"Winchester, stay back." Kim ordered. "It's the law—_I'm_ the law." Dean glared furiously at her.

"Kim." Sam sighed. "You're not the law."

"I uphold the rules Sam, I'm a part of the Council, I am the law."

"No," he said, "you're not, the Elders are the law, you're just their gopher that prints out the rules—that's what the Council represents Kim. A fake imitation to give Witches and Hunters the feeling they have control." Piper and Kim were staring at Sam with wide eyes and offended looks.

"Dude I so agree with you there." Phoebe said, making Sam look at her out of the corner of his eye. "I tried to tell 'em but no one listens to little old me."

"Enough." Kim snapped. "That's not true at all, now I'm leaving and you can't stop me." She lifted the rock, waving it in a taunting manner.

"What are you going to do call them on your little rock?" Dean demanded.

"No, I'm going to open a portal," We looked at her for a moment, shocked by this notion. "like all Council members can." The rock in her hand started to glow.

"Can't we do something?" I questioned, looking at Piper and Phoebe.

"We can't." Piper insisted. "The Council members are protected from witches' magic to keep it even."

"What?" I said.

Phoebe shook her head stepping forward. "Kimberly—" Phoebe tried.

"Save it Halliwells, I've got to report you also."

"For what!" Piper roared.

"For harbouring an illegal hybrid." Kim roared back.

"Harbouring?" I scoffed.

"Well then, you're going down too, Kim." Sam spoke suddenly. "You'll be throwing Bobby and yourself under the bus and you know it."

"He's right." Phoebe agreed. "We can report you too."

Kim stared. "So be it."

"You just dug your own grave sweetheart." Dean said, angrily. "You better hope I don't find you."

"I can't wait." Kim smirked. "In fact, I'm counting on it."

We all stared at her confused as she started to flicker in and out. That's when a demon shimmered in and grabbed her, struggling to rip the rock from her grasp.

"Oh for the love of—" a voice I recognized complained. "Just do this." Kim suddenly went limp, falling to the ground, the rock rolling out of her hand.

"I was trying to avoid doing that." the demon replied. He stepped aside to reveal whom he was to be the man from before the one Sam has shot.

"Cole, oh thank god you're here. You just totally saved our butts." Phoebe cried, rushing over and jumping on him. Piper rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

Behind them stood a smirking blonde; I smiled when I saw her. She was wearing her usual getup. Jeans, rugged shirt, leather jacket, black high-heeled boots and a knife swinging in her hands. She picked up the rock Kim had been holding, shoving it in her pocket, casually and walked over quickly as if to hide her actions from us.

"Ruby," Sam said, suspiciously.

She shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Aren't you glad I showed up." she smiled. "And damn, I hate to say it but I told you so, that bitch can not be trusted—too bad huh Dean?" She gave him a wink causing him to frown. "I'm always available."

"I think I'll pass on that one." Dean said, looking disgusted. I felt disgusted at what she had just suggested.

"Whatever you say, short bus."

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Well saving your asses apparently…the usual."

Dean scoffed. "Not the usual."

"And why did you take this?" Sam asked, now holding the rock in his hand.

Ruby looked as surprised as I felt. "Huh, Sammy. Shoving your hand in my pocket, naughty, naughty."

"Ruby." Sam warned.

"Just give it back and I'll tell you."

"Yeah I don't think so." Dean said, grabbing it from Sam and shoving it in his leather jacket. "I'll just hold on to that."

Ruby glared for a moment but she recovered quickly. "Don't you trust me Dean?"

"Ha." Dean laughed. "Yeah right."

"Ruby is that why you're here?" I asked. "For that rock thing?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes in response. "Actually I came because you called me all frantic, I did some digging down there, ran into an old acquaintance of mine—it seems we now work on the right side, isn't that right Belthy?"

We all turned to see Phoebe with Cole's arm wrapped around her shoulder and Piper standing there looking slightly annoyed.

"Yeah." Cole nodded. "Who would have thought?"

"Certainly not me." Ruby said. "I figured you'd be the Source's favourite pet forever."

"And I figured you'd still be his little bitch." Cole replied, harshly.

"Cole." Phoebe said, appalled.

Ruby gave a toothy grin. "This side pays better."

"Agreed." Cole said.

"I have a question." I said. They all looked at me. "What do we do with Kim? I mean we just assaulted a Council member—that's bound to ruffle a few feathers."

"She's right." Sam nodded. "We need a plan."

"Actually it was only Cole and I so you guys are in the clear." Ruby assured.

"Not exactly." Phoebe said, biting her lip.

"What did you do?" Cole asked, looking down at her.

"Let's head back to the manor." Piper suggested. "We shouldn't talk about this in the open."

"Alright, race you." Ruby smirked, looking at Cole. They both vanished before any of us could say a word.

"Not fair." Dean pouted. I rolled my eyes at him, smirking lightly.

"Just follow us." Piper ordered. She and Phoebe got in the Jeep waiting for us.

"C'mon." Sam said, pulling me towards the Impala. "Dean, get Kim."

We stopped and stared at the Impala once there. A dent was on the front side.

"Uh…Sam?" I whispered.

"Shh, don't say anything." Sam ordered. I nodded mutely and we stood in front of the dent hoping Dean wouldn't notice.

Dean walked over with Kim in his arms. "I am driving my baby," he insisted, "you guys get Kim's car."

He tossed Kim in the backseat and handed us her car keys, we started to walk away thinking we were in the clear…we were so wrong.

"Oh and Sam." Dean called.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, turning back around.

Dean smacked him hard and Sam jumped surprised. "That's for wrecking my car!" he snapped. "Last time you ever drive her again—now let's get a move on."

He got in and started her up. Sam and I walked over to the GTO. I was laughing hysterically then I shut up when I felt something or should I say someone smack me in the head.

"Hey." I complained.

"That's for laughing." Sam smiled.

I stuck my tongue out as I climbed in the passenger's side. He got in and we followed Dean who was following Piper and Phoebe…my sisters. Wow that felt weird to say. I have sisters. Oh, jeez things just got complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>


	6. True or False?

**A/N – Chantel Royal missing in action was reclaimed by her muse and set free from her writers block…lol. Hey I'm back sort of anyway. Sorry I took so long, been dealing with life stuff (god damn life for getting in my way of writing eh?) and had/have massive writers block. Hopefully that's over, seriously I hate writers block. I found this partially written chapter from a while ago and was like hey let's finish it…I think I succeeded :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything Charmed/Supernatural isn't mine! I only own the characters I create.**

**P.S All characters have been cast and the pictures are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ChantelRoyal! I'll be posting spoilers and such!**

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReviewersAlerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You're the reason I continue. REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!**

**Pickle Paige: **Yup Bobby makes cookies here, probably while he's watching Tori Spelling and clan ;) you're right he ain't. Ruby is awesome so of course she would know Cole who is like awesome as well :)

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **You think Dean does like the idea of Prim being witch? Where've you been hun? Lol jk. I'm not sure if that was a spelling error or not. Ah yes Cole/Ruby is a possibility, I do find I like that idea myself even though I didn't really think that's where it could go but now…mahha. Maybe some past tense romance could make certain parties very jealous. Ah yeah Kim, you'll find out her deal in this chapter. The rock is how the counsel members go to counsel meetings an such, gives them special excess and they can call for help. Don't worry I'll go more into that later.

**Pheebz4eva: **I totally agree with you, no offence to Genevieve seeing as I don't know her personally and she was only doing her job but seriously Katie's Ruby was much better, the character did a complete 180 so I no longer liked her! It was weird how out of character she kinda seemed to me in season four. Ah yes romance will come once the whole Council shit is over with…there might be a trial in the near future. Seeing as Prim's an illegal hybrid and all. Prim will be paired with…mahha look on my photobucket character page, you'll see some possible love interests. Next chapter will prob be about the councils and you might meet a past lover of Prim's…duh duh duh…should be good.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Halliwell Manor not long after. Dean was already carrying a still unconscious Kim up the front porch steps as we pulled in the driveway. I stared blankly at the house—the house my sisters lived in. Oh god, I have sisters…<p>

"Rose you okay?" Sam asked, cautiously.

I looked at him sadly. "No Sammy, I'm not."

"Primrose," Sam said, "no matter what happens in there I promise you're still my annoying little sister." He gave me a small smile.

I smirked, "Gee, thanks Sam." I paused watching his face. "And you're still my pain in the ass older brother—not as bad as Dean but still a pain in my ass, none the less."

Sam gave me a playful shove before grinning at me. I grinned back before we both got out of the car. I climbed the stairs slowly, kind of in a state of shock. Going up these stairs were different now, it meant so much more; a home—family, sort of. Sam came up behind me and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm right here Rose, nothings going to happen to you." he assured. "Dean and I won't let it."

I smiled up at him, "I know."

We made our way inside to see Ruby and Cole restraining a now awake Kim who looked mighty pissed off. Dean stood off to the side holding his nose.

Phoebe came rushing out of the kitchen carrying an ice pack half wrapped in a towel. She looked frantic. Piper was rolling her eyes while following behind and managing to look calm—not relaxed but calm none the less.

Phoebe rushed to Dean's aid, handing him the ice pack. "Here."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled, placing it on his nose.

She gave him a small smile and Dean checked her out in return. I wanted to gag—hello my possible sister here and he was checking her out? What did I expect it is Dean…

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She hit me." Dean grumbled, holding his nose, only with the ice pack now. "She friggin' hit me."

"I had every right to!" Kim shouted.

"Take her to the basement." Piper ordered. "There should be some rope to tie her down."

"Awesome." Cole sighed. "Let's go Ruby."

"Kidnapping and holding a Council member against her will," Ruby smiled, "my kind of fun."

"You're in so much trouble demon." Kim roared. "The penalty is great—your death may not suffice the members."

"Shut-up." Cole groaned while Ruby just snickered in reply. Then they both vanished, taking Kim to the basement I could only assume.

"Where are they taking her?" I asked.

"To the basement." Piper said. "Didn't I just say that?"

I started forward towards the kitchen—I recalled seeing another door in the back corner. That could be the way to the basement.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe called.

I ignored them continuing on into the kitchen. I headed towards the door only to have it open and Cole to be right there.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"I was just making sure Kim was okay." I said.

"She's fine—not going anywhere for a while and fine...you mind moving out of the way?"

I stepped aside and let him past. I started forward through the door after spotted Kim only to be pushed backwards by Ruby. She slammed the door and stared at me.

"Ruby—"

"You do not want to go down there." she insisted. "Tough crowd."

"See I told you they went to the basement." Piper grumbled behind me.

"I was just making sure." I replied heading over to stand beside my brothers.

"Belthazor and I agreed it would be a good idea to check on things down there." Ruby said.

"Cole." Phoebe said. We all turned to her. "His name's Cole."

"Yeah," Cole nodded, "I go by Cole."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay whatever; let's go see how Shax is doing shall we?"

"Before we go," Cole turned to Phoebe, "what did you mean you would be in trouble before?"

Phoebe smoothed out his shirt and pretended to fix his collar. "It's nothing you need to worry about honey."

Cole took her hands. "Pheebs?"

"Cole—just do what that demon says, check on things and I'll get back to you."

"I don't like this—"

"My names Ruby, not demon." Ruby huffed. "C'mon Cole, you heard your woman, let's move. We gotta get past the bounty hunters first."

"Should be easier with two of us." Cole observed. "Phoebe I—" Ruby smirked, grabbing Cole's arm and they vanished again.

"Love you too!" Phoebe called.

"Pheebs he's gone." Piper sighed.

"I know." she smiled.

"So uh can we get this over with?" Dean grumbled placing the ice pack on the kitchen counter. Phoebe tossed the cloth into the sink and put the ice pack in the freezer.

"Alright," Piper mumbled, "pushy isn't he?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Where we doing this?"

"Are we going to battle?" Piper grumbled. They glared at each other and I rubbed my temples in annoyance. This was gonna be fun.

"Okay," Sam said, interrupting, "how about the…" He looked at Phoebe.

"The conservatory? Piper why don't you make some coffee and bring some snacks." Phoebe offered. Piper was about to object but she pushed me forward. "This way."

She led the way out the kitchen and through the dinning room and into the conservatory. Dean and Sam followed behind.

"Nice place." Dean complimented, half-heartedly.

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled. "It's been in our family for generations, it's a place of great power."

"It's beautiful." Sam said, more genuine. "Very nice Victorian—re-built I'm guessing?"

Phoebe titled her head. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Sam said, shrugged.

I stared at him, not knowing how he knew either. Dean was giving him a look of insanity.

"You'll have to excuse my nerd brother." Dean said. Sam glared at the word 'nerd'. "He has a tendency to say the strangest things."

"I don't mind." Phoebe said smiling a Sam. "I'm a little strange myself."

They shared some sort of look that made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Dean was frowning beside me. Sam's face suddenly flushed and he looked away, clearing his throat. Phoebe looked away also, hiding her face slightly.

"So you said the house is a place of great power?" I questioned changing the subject.

"Yeah." Phoebe replied looking at me.

"Whys that?" Dean asked.

"It's built on a power known as the Nexus."

"The Nexus?" Sam gasped. Dean and I looked at him, confused.

"You've heard of it?" Phoebe said, surprised.

"Have I heard of it?" Sam said. "Of course I've heard of it." Phoebe smiled at him.

"Does someone want to explain to us dumber folk what it is?" I asked.

"The Nexus is a powerful source for magical beings, whoever holds that power gets a giant power boost." Sam informed.

Phoebe nodded, "The house was built on it for the exact purpose to ensure good would always have excess to it because if evil taps into that power—"

"They become too strong to defeat—" Sam added.

"Which is why we're the strongest at the manor," Phoebe smiled, "all together as one—the Charmed Ones, the Power of Three."

Dean and I exchanged a look. "Wow," Dean said. "Finishing each others sentences and everything you two are just two peas in a pod."

They both looked uncomfortable at this and we fell into a silence, an awkward one at that.

"What are we talking about?" Piper grumbled walking into the room with a tray full of snacks and coffee.

"The Nexus." I said. "And how Sam and Phoebe finish each others sentences."

Piper stopped walking for a moment, "Uh huh." She looked at Phoebe eyebrow raised then set the tray on the table. "I didn't know how you took your coffee."

"Black." The three of us said.

"Oh." Phoebe smiled. "Look at that, easy peasy."

"Sometimes Francis over here likes to buy a girly cup—something called a half-calf double vanilla latte." Dean joked.

"You remembered." Sam gasped, making me giggle.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled, grabbing a cup.

Sam and I exchanged a smirking look. Phoebe and Piper who had been watching this little interaction were smiling—mostly Phoebe but I saw a small smile light Piper's face. I wanted the moment to last longer but I knew I had to get answers sooner or later.

"So um maybe we should move things along?" I mumbled.

They all looked at me. "Yeah lets." Piper said. "We've got work to do."

**Five Minutes Later.**

"So you're a witch?" Dean said, skeptically.

"Apparently." I sighed.

"A Charmed One actually." Phoebe corrected.

Dean scratched his head. "Right, what's that again?"

Piper let out an annoyed groan. I could already tell leaving these two alone in a room together for longer then one minute was a bad, bad idea.

"One of the strongest witches in the world." Phoebe clarified.

"Right so she's _still_a witch."

"We've been over this fifty times." Piper complained. "If you're not getting it the first time what makes you think you'll get it now?"

Dean didn't hide his look of offence and Sam cleared his throat to stop Dean from saying something really stupid.

"It's just that it's forbidden and our dad liked to fly under the radar not straight into it." Sam said.

"There is quite a punishment for hunting illegally." Piper said eyebrow raised. "Is there any reason you boys chose that path?"

"Piper!" Phoebe snapped. "Be nice please."

"Listen here lady," Dean said, standing up, "our father did the best he could—"

"Illegally you mean." Piper said.

"You know nothing about our father or our family for that matter—you have no idea what we went through." Dean roared.

"On the contrary I know more then you think."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean snapped.

"Okay can everyone just cool it down?" Phoebe said jumping in between. "C'mon we're practically family now."

"We're nothing like you—we're not skeevy hags always spurring bodily fluids." Dean insisted.

"Dean." Sam said, warningly.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe demanded, looking almost as outraged as Piper.

"You're lucky I don't blow you up right now." Piper snapped.

Dean outstretched his arms. "Give it your best shot."

Piper's fists clenched. "Don't tempt me."

"Can you all just stop." I begged. "Please let's just talk about this peacefully."

"Primrose's right." Sam nodded. "Everyone just needs to take a step back and calm down."

"Easier said then done Sammy." Dean grumbled, but complied anyhow.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "We'll ignore the jab at us because clearly the situation is making you act erratically and you just want to offend us so we'll go away and the situation will to. But I know you know witches aren't all like that..."

"No I'm pretty much always like this towards your kind." Dean assured.

Phoebe gave a fake smile. "Wonderful."

"Piper, so you were saying?" I said, hoping to get us all back on track.

"Alright if you are done interrupting I'll finish speaking." Piper said, slowly. "Unless of course you'd rather not know what's going on—" She motioned towards the door. "—don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you."

Phoebe ran a hand through her hair, "Piper—"

Dean glared. "By all means continue, please. I'd love to hear what's next."

"Dean just calm down." Sam ordered. "You're making things worse."

"I won't calm down Sammy." Dean snapped.

I rubbed my temples, letting their arguing voices fade away. I just wanted it to stop. I was starting to feel scared. Dean wasn't taking this very well. What if he decided I was a monster and wanted to kill me? That's absurd this is Dean…he wouldn't do that…right?

I looked up at them. Sam seemed to be eerily calm and that worried me also. At least he was taking it better then Dean who looked like he wanted to throttle Piper. Phoebe seemed to be controlling herself pretty well except for a few glares towards Dean.

Suddenly I couldn't breath, I started to panic, feeling like the world was disappearing…or maybe it was me. Oh no. Not now.

"Guys!" I yelled frantically. They looked at me.

"Primrose." Dean shouted. "Where'd you go?"

"She's flickering." Phoebe said. "Piper she must be scared."

"Of what?" Piper demanded.

"Who cares," Dean cut off, "make her stop."

"We can't!" Piper snapped. "Only she can."

"Prim!" Dean ordered. "Stop."

"Dean be quiet." Sam said angrily.

"Why don't you?" Dean countered.

"Both of you shut-up." Phoebe snapped. "Prim tell us what you're scared about?"

"Not scared," I mumbled, in annoyance.

"Well clearly you are otherwise you wouldn't be flickering." Piper insisted.

"Piper," Phoebe complained, "you're not helping."

"Primrose hey, breathe slowly okay?" Sam said.

I nodded and concentrated on pleasant things, ignoring my worry over my brothers not excepting me. Slowly I felt myself become solid and I knew I was back because Dean suddenly grabbed me in a chokehold hug. I looked at him, confused.

"Don't go anywhere." he mumbled under his breathe so only I could hear. I grinned but didn't reply. I guess that meant he wouldn't be hunting me anytime soon.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course she's not okay," Dean protested, "you're freaking her out with all this witch stuff."

Phoebe looked appalled while Piper just crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. I jumped in between ready to douse the flame ignoring my anger at being called a baby which I wasn't.

"It's not their fault Dean."

"Yes it is—you're like a flickering ghost because of them."

"Excuse me?" Piper demanded. "She's a hunter she shouldn't be scared by this."

"You guys are loading a lot on her plate." Sam agreed.

I shot him a look. Whose side was he on here? Now he's adding fuel to the fire. "Guys really, I'm okay…it's just this is a lot to take in I guess. I don't know, I'm new with this power thing, I don't know how to control it."

"You see," Sam said, "maybe we should slow it down a notch."

Phoebe sighed. "We have to vanquish Shax before he comes after her—I won't lose _another_ sister."

I waited for her words to sit in before I gauged my brother's reactions to what she had just said. They had avoided the subject of their sister…my sister that had been killed by Shax, only saying I was a Charmed One. Dean I noted had a look of empathy on his face but didn't show it for too long wanting to leave the subject almost immediately and with all things considered that happened with Sam it made sense.

Sam gave Phoebe and Piper his puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry."

Piper looked away mumbling under her breathe while Phoebe smiled weakly. "Thank-you."

"Prim's our sister first." Dean snapped, interrupting them.

I could tell he didn't like the fact of everything going all mushy with emotions. Too chick flick for him after all he was Dean Winchester Mr. Show-no-emotion which is why I was surprised by his words which clearly said more then what he had wanted because of how uncomfortable he had grown.

"She's our sister _witch_." Piper hissed. "Meaning all witch duties come before you and your illegal hunting."

"What Piper means is, she's our sister too." Phoebe insisted. "And that counts for something whether you want it to or not. You can't change who she is Dean."

Dean glared at the sisters before turning to me and saying something I should have expected but didn't. "You tell me right now and we'll make it go away." Dean said staring at me intently. "None of this needs to happen."

"Hi," Piper cut in, "actually it does, she's our sister and a witch—there's no choice. Weren't we just going over this?"

"We were." Phoebe agreed.

"There's always a choice." Dean snapped. "If she doesn't want this then it's not gonna happen."

"It's her heritage—her destiny." Phoebe insisted. "You can't fight that."

I looked at Sam who looked at the ground sadly.

"She sure as well can try." Dean all but snarled.

"No she can't." Piper disagreed. "We've tried to fight it—it does nothing, there is no choice this time."

"Piper's right." Phoebe agreed. "For Primrose there is no choice—we didn't get a choice, neither does she. It's in her blood, she can't change who she is."

"She can fight it if she wants." Dean insisted. "Family is stronger then blood, free will is stronger then blood, if Prim doesn't want this then that's how it's gonna be."

Piper smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh for the love of—"

"Can everyone just stop talking like I'm not in the room please." I grumbled.

They all turned to stare at me. The only person who had been pretty silent was Sam. I understood why. He was constantly fighting what he thought was his destiny.

"It is in my blood." I said looking at Dean. "It's my heritage—who I'm supposed to be."

"Prim we can fight—"

"But it's also my decision." I added looking at my newly found sisters. "Destiny does not rule what I want."

"What?" Piper roared outraged.

Phoebe put a hand on her shoulder. "Piper."

"I need to think about things." I all but whispered. "What I want to do, who I want to be...that's my choice and you all ranting on about it isn't helping because in the end, I'm the one to decide. I'm the one that has to choose. I'm the one that has to pick a side."  
>They were all pretty silent after my little speech, just staring at me. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go do just that."<p>

I turned on my heel and marched down the stairs where Kimberly was. Even though she wanted to turn me in, I knew she would give me guidance, sure it would be biased but so was everyone else's. At least this way I'd learn the truth.

Kim sat in a chair, arms and legs bound, a cloth covering her mouth. The moment she spotted me descending the stairs was the moment she started struggling in the chair—shouting through the cloth words I will not repeat.

"Kim," I whispered, "I need your help, promise you won't scream or call the cavalry—just be quiet and I'll remove the cloth." Kim nodded her head furiously. "Promise?"

She nodded again, but this time it was different, the look in her eyes was panic. Slowly I removed the cloth from her mouth. She spat on the ground looking like she had a mouth full of lemon juice.

I chuckled lightly, "You look like you've been sucking on a sour lemon."

"This isn't funny." she snapped. "You can't keep me here like this! I'm a member of the Council—this is against the law!"

I leaned in looking her straight on. "Kim, shut-up."

"Excuse me?" she cried, appalled.

"We're Winchesters, you know us, we couldn't give a damn about upholding your stupid laws, we've got a job to do and nothing else matters."

"You're a _Halliwell_." Kim seethed. "I knew there was something off with you from the start—from the moment I met you…you reminded me of someone…now I know who."

"Who?"

"Prudence Halliwell." she snarled. "You're just like her, the way you hold yourself—you think you're on top of the world—all high and mighty." I glared at her, offended. "At first I thought it was just John and a little bit of Dean rubbing off on you but no, you have the Halliwell's fierce streak, the 'me oh mighty' and the Winchesters stubbornness. But you are a Halliwell through and through."

"You really think so?" I whispered. She was giving me answers she didn't even realize.

"Yes." She sighed. "Unfortunately." I gave a mild glare. "You even look like them—the sisters, I can see them in you. I can see your mother in you—your grandmother."

"You always told me I looked like my brothers." I replied. "Like my father…now I don't?"

"You look more like your mother now that I know who she is…I still see Winchester in you but you're more Halliwell. I can see it now. As soon as I heard, I just knew—just knew it was true. It all makes sense now. Patty and John…the looks, the whispers…it makes sense."

"You know my mother?" I questioned. I couldn't let on I knew members of the Counsel, that'd just be another thing to add to the list.

"Everyone knows Patty Halliwell—the famous mother of the Charmed Ones."

"Everyone except me." I mumbled. Kim just stared at me. "Everyone on the Council? Is that what you mean?" She was silent again. "Can you at least tell me what she's like?"

"She's a Halliwell, they're all the same."

"I don't know what that means." I sighed.

"Look in the mirror—it holds your answers."

I stared at her thinking about how to put it nicely. "Kim did something happen to make you so cold?" She glared in reply and I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "I mean against witches…I mean you seem to really hate them, I don't understand why."

"I'm a hunter, they're witches. Its natural…it's normal, it's as simple as that."

"I don't think it is." I replied. "I'm a hunter, I don't hate witches, I don't exactly like 'em either and I know it's the same with Dean and Sam."

"That's because you are one." she snapped.

I was silent for a moment. "I didn't know that."

"There's apart of you that related to them, that's why."

"Kim, will you just tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Just help me understand."

"You don't need to understand anything."

"Please Kim."

"Fine you want to know?" Kim asked. I nodded my head. "You want to know the truth?" I nodded once again. "Witches killed my mother and older sister—they killed them."

"What?" I said, shocked. I hadn't known any of this. Kim and Bobby, they never really talked about it.

"That's how we got involved in this world."

"But that's murder," I protested, "against all laws."

"This was before the Councils, Primrose." Kim informed. "Dad became a hunter, taught me everything I know. That's how we met John you know—Dad was like his personal library, full of so much knowledge. Then came the Councils and Dad wanted in. I couldn't believe he wanted to be civil with their kind but he did and we did—joined the Council and then when Huntington opened he became their librarian and a teacher."

"Kim, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "honestly but I still don't understand why you hate these witches—they're good and the ones that killed your mother and sister were obviously bad."

She laughed hysterically. "You weren't listening were you? Witches killed them!" I waited patiently for her to continue. "_Halliwell witches_." Kim stared up at me. "Penny and Patty Halliwell to be exact— your mother and your grandmother."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they're witches, they lie, they cheat, they're evil and they most certainly can't be trusted."

"Then why are you still on the Council?"

"To ensure the safety of hunters—to ensure the law against witches—to ensure all witches be found as what they truly are—_evil_."

"Oh Kim," I whispered, sadly, "you're so wrong."

"How would you know?" she snapped. "You only know what Sam told you. You're not educated, you know nothing of the real truth."

"But Kim not all witches are evil, that's been proven many times, I'm sorry about what happened to your family but you're blinded by your want for revenge."

"You're wrong!" she screamed.

I quickly put the cloth back over her mouth to cover her angry screams. Tears were pouring down her face as I backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry Kim, I really am."

Then I was fleeing up the stairs and into the kitchen, blinking back my own tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFUL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - What's next for dear Prim? Will she chose to embrace the Charmed life or continue on with her brothers like none of it ever happened? YOU DECIDE! Seriously you do. Give me some reviews and I'll keep on going through the haze I like to call writer's block. **


	7. Wanted

**A/N – My friend edited this for me, so thank you friend. Please note that I am having issues with electronics in my house (namely computers) so you might not hear from me in a while. I'll probably be updating every two weeks once I have that issue solved.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Charmed/Supernatural is mine! I only own the characters I create.**

**P.S Cast photos are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile. I have a banner too! **

***I HAVE RE-CASTED PRIMROSE WINCHESTER! NEW BANNER ALSO!***

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue. **

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **I am as well. Of course she is, witches killed her mother and sister, wouldn't you? Sorry I had to say that but I obviously agree with that fact that Prim said because hello I am the author I have to look at everything from all sides which is why I will defend both characters opinions but…oh never mind, you'll see. Prim won't be given much of a choice in this chapter and I agree Sammy and Dean should stay with her not that they'd leave her willingly or anything…

**Pickle Paige: **Ah yes there is a Cole/Ruby demon bond thing present and I quite enjoy it too surprisingly. I'd say no they don't know. Most definitely not.

**Evinco: **It's good to hear from you and I'd like to thank you for the lovely commentary but unfortunately I did not go that route…at least not yet. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Pheebz4eva: **I love how as a reviewer you're so full of ideas and are willing to share them with me! I love that and actually you kind of took the words right out of my mouth on some of your thoughts (I'm not telling which). You're totally right about the fact that yes they're sisters but no they haven't reached love yet, they're far from it actually, they need to connect/bond and that's where the struggle lies…duh, duh, duh, just kidding. You'll see some progress on that part in this chapter. I'm glad to know you're excited and I really hope you'll keep telling me your opinions and ideas. P.S for some strange reason your review posted twice :s

* * *

><p>I stood in the kitchen, hands tightly gripping the sides of the counter, head bowed and tears flowing down my face. I usually don't cry so easily but with everything that's been happening...it's just so much to take in. Now Kim's saying my biological mom and grandma are the witches that killed her own mom and older sister. Why? It doesn't make sense. The Charmed Ones were supposed to be a great power of good, Sam told me so in the car ride over here and the sisters...my sisters confirmed it.<p>

"Primrose?"

I spun around so fast I nearly fell. Directly behind me was Leo, the guy from before. He had a look of concern etched onto his face which was sort of surprising yet comforting at the same time.

"What?" I demanded while wiping my face clear of any tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, quickly.

He stuck his hand out. "I'm Piper's husband." I gave a sigh before reluctantly shaking his hand, "And the Charmed Ones whitelighter."

I pulled my hand back so fast he probably thought I was going to run away and scream. I almost did. I had never actually met an angel before. I guess my suspicions had been confirmed. I guess that means I had met an angel before…like hours ago before…oh you know what I mean.

"So you are their whitelighter." I sighed.

"I'm _your_whitelighter too." Leo corrected.

"What?" I gasped, shocked. "I don't have a whitelighter that would make me someone important."

"You are someone important Primrose," he assured, "you're a Charmed One, one of the most powerful witches in the world. The one told to save the world from its own destruction."

My eyes went wide. I'm supposed to save the world from its own destruction? I scoffed. "No pressure."

He smiled slowly. "I meant the three of you—your sisters and you."

"At least I'm not alone." I chuckled weakly.

"No you're not," he agreed, "and Primrose I know we just met and you don't know me, but I am your whitelighter by birthright. I wasn't appointed by the Elders so they can't actually do anything about it."

"Oh," I mumbled, "and that means?"

"Anything you say to me, I'm not required to tell the Elders unless you or your sisters request it."

"So what, this is like a doctor patient confidentiality thing?" I asked.

"Exactly like that." he assured. "I just thought you should know that I am one of the many few people you can talk to without worry of it getting back to them. So, if you want to talk...?" he trailed off leaving it like a question.

I avoided the question for the moment. "Don't you mean angel?"

"I'm not a fully fledged being like the Elders. I am a whitelighter, your guide. But if you want to follow the bible's beliefs you can consider me like a guardian angel."

"No," I replied.

"No?" he questioned.

"No I don't want to talk right now." I said.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked. I nodded. "Whenever you do, just let me know."

I smiled feeling warm and fuzzy inside for some odd reason, I don't quite understand. Moments before, I'd been feeling down in the dumps and now—I almost felt like I could be happy again; even if it was just for a second. I liked him I realized, Leo, which is weird for me because I don't usually like people that quickly.

"Okay." I said. "And Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." I smiled.

He smiled back. "That's what I'm here for."

_SMASH! BANG!_

Leo and I looked to the door that leads to the hallway. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Piper!" Leo called.

He dashed out of the kitchen just as a scream sounded. I ran after him, finding shattered glass and blood smeared all over the floor of the conservatory. There must have been about twenty demons!

Dean was shooting at the demons surrounding him with the colt while Sam slashed them with Ruby's knife. Leo was beside them defending himself from a hit. Piper was blowing them up—some just froze indicating her powers were still on the frits. Phoebe was suspended in mid-air, and kicking their butts. I stared for a moment in awe. That's such an awesome power! It was like she was flying!

I flew backwards abruptly smacking into the doorway. My arm stung and I looked down to find it was bleeding. What the hell? Looking back up I discovered three demons coming towards me, instead of blue stuff, they held fire in their hands. Uh oh.

I waved my hand furiously in an attempt to use my telekinesis. "Stay back!" I ordered but nothing happened.

The demons snickered at me before they raised their hands to throw the fire at me. I covered my face and dived to the floor feeling the sensation—I was coming to recognize this when my power of invisibility sizzled through me. I looked back up at the demons to see their confused faces.

"Where'd she go?" one asked.

I grinned. Invisibility could come in handy after all. I jumped to my feet and pulled my knife from my boot. _Time to go hunting_. Well, you know what I mean. I got the jump on them. I stabbed all three of them quickly before dropping back down. Not that it did much good, but I noticed they did bleed and growled angrily. I guess it still must have hurt still.

"Where is she!" growled the ugliest one.

"The Source wants her alive, now Calvin." the other replied.

"How we supposed to do that when we can't even see her Malcolm?" another growled angrily.

"I dunno Sherman." Calvin replied.

Malcolm smirked. "Let's—"

I gave a snicker, interrupting them. "Bastards! Over here."

They spun around in circles trying to find me. I had fun for a couple of minutes playing around with them. I tapped Calvin on the shoulder and he hit his hands out throwing fire in random places. I want to finish them off... but how? I doubted an exorcism would work because I didn't think they were possessor demons, they seemed too powerful.

A loud bang echoed throughout the room and caught my attention. I paused about to look for the source of the noise but the demons startled me by grabbing my arms and beating down on me. I guess I wasn't invisible anymore. I fought them off as best I could. Once again, my telekinesis was seemingly useless. The wind got knocked out of me for a moment as I felt my ribs being kicked. I stabbed the one that kicked me in the leg out of anger. He simply growled and threw my knife away. Great, I'm screwed. There was another loud bang but I couldn't move still fighting the demons.

"We move the clock to the conservatory and it still gets smashed!" I heard Piper complain.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, suddenly.

I was able to see Sam knocked out with half of a grandfather clock on top of him out of the corner of my eye and immediately felt the anger and panic bubble inside me as blood pooled around him.

"Sam!" I roared. Two demons advanced on him fire in hands. "No!"

The demons flew from me landing in a heap on the floor. I didn't hesitate as I stumbled to my feet, rushing to Sam. I flung my hands out angrily at the two demons but it didn't work. I made a sound of annoyance before narrowing my eyes. They both flew away and I smirked. So I had to narrow my eyes, awesome, I got to glare at the demons while I flung them away. I dropped beside Sam checking his pulse which was present but weak. The panic built up inside me and I started to breath heavily. Oh god, Sam. _Not again_.

I spun around and saw Piper, Phoebe and Leo still fighting the demons. I had no idea where Dean was, I was starting to get worried.

"You girls need to get to the book!" Leo yelled, randomly.

"Dean!" I called, rushing forward blindly. "Dean!"

Piper was suddenly in front of me. "Primrose we have to get to the book—c'mon!"

"What!" I shouted. "But my brothers—"

"Piper look out!" Phoebe screamed, making me stop.

Piper was thrown backwards into the French doors landing outside on the grass with a thump. Phoebe let out a scream of terror as she flew herself at the demon that had attacked Piper. The demons all ganged up on her and Phoebe was tossed backwards to the ground. Leo was outside leaning over Piper so I was left to fight the demons by myself.

"Hey bastards!" I screamed, pissed off beyond relief.

A couple of them turned to me as I shot them a cocky grin before giving them my best glare. One by one as I stared daggers into them they flew away from Phoebe who easily fought off the last couple herself. She started towards Piper and Leo but he put up his hand.

"Phoebe no!" Leo ordered. "Get a spell!"

Phoebe grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the kitchen. I stared backwards wanting to go help my brothers and Leo. Phoebe dug in a random drawer in the kitchen before pulling out a pen and pad of paper. I stared at her as if she were mad before attempting to go back out. She only grabbed the collar of my shirt, tugging me back.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Writing a spell." she replied, simply.

"Oh, of course, silly me!" I snapped. "We don't have time—"

She abruptly dragged me back out of the room, this time holding a piece of paper in her hands. She positioned us near the door and held my hand.

"Say it with me," Phoebe ordered.

I nodded and we began to chant. "Demons of fire, demons of pain, we banish you to the astral plane!"

The demons screamed in agony before vanishing. I blinked for a couple of minutes, in shock at what I'd just done. Phoebe dashed away from me and over to Leo who was helping a now healed Piper to her feet.

"Not the French doors!" she snapped. "Damn demons are going to start paying the bills."

"Leo!" I called. "Sam's hurt!"

Leo hurried over. "Girls help me get the clock off of him."

"Primrose use your telekinesis." Phoebe instructed.

I tried to but it didn't work and I wanted to cry. "I can't."

"You did before." Phoebe protested.

I shook my head in disappointment. I couldn't because I was not really angry anymore. I was worried out of my freaking mind. Sam was bleeding out on the floor and Dean was seemingly missing.

"Girls c'mon." Leo said.

I watched as Piper and Phoebe helped Leo get the clock off of Sam who was looking worse by the second. I was torn whether to look for Dean or stay by Sam's side. I decided to wait until I saw Leo healing Sam and once I did, I was off.

"Dean!" I yelled, rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off.

I heard a loud groan. "In here."

His voice was music to my ears. I followed it into the living room and sighed in relief once I saw my big brother was okay well, sort of okay. Dean stood there holding the colt weakly in his hands. He looked like he'd been through the ringer and would drop any minute. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"What happened to your arm?" Dean demanded. "I'm gonna kill the bastard that did—"

I cut him off with a loud choked up sob before crushing him in a giant hug. He was still for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed onto him. I hated the way I cried. I sounded like a dying moose.

"Dean." I whimpered. "I thought…I thought…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm fine." Dean assured.

I nodded but didn't say anything else. I wasn't exactly sure why I'd busted into hysterical tears at the sight of him. That was totally unlike me. Sure I was emotional, I'm a hormonal teenage girl for heaven's sakes but never randomly emotional like that.

"Sam." Dean said suddenly, dragging me with him as he rushed forward. "Sam!"

"Leo's healing him." I assured if only to stop him from knocking me over as he rushed back into the conservatory.

Sam was just standing up and I grinned in delight. I looked up at Dean to find he had the same expression.

"Sammy you all right?" Dean demanded to know.

They all turned to us and Sam nodded. "Yeah, you guys?"

"Dean needs to be healed." I said, quickly.

Dean gave me a look of annoyance while Sam gave him a worried look. Leo walked over but Dean put his hand up before shoving me forward.

"Heal her arm first."

"Dean it's just a scratch." I protested. "You're the one that was beaten to a pulp."

I neglected to mention the fact of my ribs aching from those damn demons kicking me. I was more worried about Dean's well being then myself. I'd live but he'd..._damn_, so didn't want to bring myself there. I took a deep breath focusing on not bursting out into hysterical tears once again.

"Primrose." he warned.

I rolled my eyes but gave in, sticking my arm out. Leo was smiling as he placed his hands over my arm. Once it was done he healed Dean and I was able to rest my worries aside, for the most part anyway.

"What happened?" Sam asked, nodding at my arm.

"I was hit by that fire stuff." I complained.

"Fireballs." Phoebe offered.

The three of us exchanged a look. "Huh?"

"Fireballs," Phoebe repeated, "the demons had the ability to throw fireballs,"

I tried not to chuckle, "That's seriously what they're called?"

"How original," Dean grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes at us. "You'll have to excuse my siblings—we've never hunted a demon that had that ability."

"Well there was blue guy—"

"Shax," Phoebe corrected.

"Right, Shax, he had that blue stuff that was similar." I informed.

"Oh those are called energy balls."

"Did you hear that Dean?" I smirked.

All it took was for Dean to give me that look and I was laughing hysterically, Dean joined in a couple minutes later.

"Very mature guys." Sam said.

"They were upper level demons." Piper sighed, interrupting us, "Most likely working for the Source."

We no longer laughed. I recalled the conversation the three demons had. "The demons—Calvin, Sherman and Malcolm I think their names were, they said something like the Source wanted me alive. I think they decided after a little beat down, they'd take me."

"Good thing we sent them to the astral plane then hmm?" Phoebe grinned. I smirked.

"You did what?" Piper gasped.

"Some spell Phoebe made—hey can I do that too?" I wondered. "Make spells?"

Piper nodded. "Yes but—"

"Sweet." I nodded.

"You girls should check out the book just to make sure," Leo said suddenly, "we don't want to have two demonic parties to deal with."

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed.

"The book?" Dean replied, confused.

"The Book of Shadows." Piper and Phoebe said together.

"Oh right..." Dean nodded. "What's that again?"

"A book of shadows is where witches keep their spells Dean," Sam replied, obviously, "you should know that,"

"I did," Dean assured him, "I was just checking to make sure you did,"

Sam gave him a look of disbelief. We both knew he was just saying that to not look stupid but I certainly wasn't going to call him on it considering that I hadn't known either.

"Sam's right except ours is different," Phoebe grinned.

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"Melinda Warren our ancestor—" Piper started.

"Your ancestor too." Phoebe inputted.

Piper gave her a silencing look. "She was the first in the warren line of witches and she created the book in 1693. It's been passed down through the woman in our family for centuries."

"Basically it's our family history, just in the form of spells and potions." Phoebe added. "You'll have plenty to learn from it."

"Sounds exciting." I replied, sarcastically.

I so regretted asking now. I had always fallen asleep in history class, I got enough of that at home from Sammy and you know researching for the hunt.

"Oh it is." Phoebe assured.

Piper gave a sideways smile. "Pheebs, she was being sarcastic."

Phoebe scowled. "Oh,"

Dean patted Sam on the chest while grinning. "An old book—right up your alley."

Sam glared. "Bite me."

"Alright to the attic!" Phoebe called.

"Leo," Piper said, "why don't you go check on Kimberly."

Leo nodded. "I was just going to say that, I'll check in with the Elders after."

"Okay." she nodded.

I froze, as did my brothers. "The Elders?"

Phoebe caught my panicked look. "Oh, don't worry Leo won't tell them about you."

"Okay." I said slowly.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "He better not."

"Dean," Sam warned, "he's an angel."

"Actually I'm not an angel," Leo said, "I was a medic in WWII that just happened to be chosen to be a guide or guardian angel if you must, to special people. I have brothers and sisters that could be considered the rank of an angel but that term isn't normally used."

We all stared blankly at him for a moment. Dean broke the silence. "Alright, Doc, thanks for the info."

"Actually, it's Leo."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

I interrupted before Dean could do anything more stupid. "Where's the book?"

"This way." Piper said walking out of the room.

We followed them to a staircase. Sam and Dean were behind me bickering as usual. Phoebe was in front with Piper they too seemed to be bickering and as usual, I was in between, just like in life. I'm always stuck in the middle of _everything_.

"Do you have to talk to angels like that?" Sam demanded.

"Dude," Dean said, "didn't you hear him? He's not angel. Angels aren't real."

"The principle still remains the same." Sam insisted.

I rolled my eyes deciding to listen in on Piper and Phoebe's conversation.

"She channels her power through her eyes?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah, it was almost as powerful, Piper," Phoebe insisted, "and she had that same glint in her eye just like Prue..."

They both grew quiet before Piper cleared her throat. "No one's like Prue."

"That's not what I meant." Phoebe replied, sadly.

"I know."

Well their conversation was depressing. I decided to look at my surrounding instead though there wasn't much to look at after having passed everything. We were just making our way to the door at the end of the hallway after having used the second set of stairs. This house was gorgeous from what I'd seen so far. It would have been cool to grow up in. Damn, now I was depressing myself.

The door swung open to show a very cluttered and disorganized attic space and in the center of it all stood a podium, with a giant green book on it behind that were beautiful window panes. Like I said, it was a nice house. I nearly collided with Piper and Phoebe having not noticed they stopped in front of me. Phoebe outstretched her hand dramatically.

"After you."

I raised my eyebrow but complied. I walked over and around the podium staring at the giant book that supposedly held my family history. The cover was engraved with three ovals but it looked strange. A thin orange line surrounded them but it was oddly shaped as if the engraving used to be different but that's absurd, it's an engraving for god's sakes, it can't just change. I wondered what was with the three ovals.

Dean cleared his throat and I looked up to find all four of them staring at me expectantly. Slowly I placed my hands on either side of the book. A spark jumped through my veins. I could feel the power seeping into me. _Wow_. The book suddenly flew open and I jumped backwards in surprise. Piper was now beside me flipping through the book.

"Don't just stand there," she ordered

"Piper." Phoebe scolded joining us on the opposite side.

She stood to my right and I felt like I would get sandwiched any moment. Whenever I stood in between my brothers, they'd always do that. I looked over at my brothers to find Sam looking at the shelves covered with different bottles and books. Dean was looking at a pile of old records. I grinned at them before looking back down at the book. It seemed I was safe from being sandwiched.

"You can admire it later, we have things to do." Piper insisted.

"What was with the front cover?" I questioned.

"What about it?" Piper demanded.

"Well for starters what does it mean?"

"It's a triquetra it represents us as a whole—the power of three." Phoebe supplied.

I frowned. A triquetra? That wasn't a triquetra. What the hell was she talking about? Triquetra's have shapes that overlap with a circle surrounding them. Not three random ovals surrounded by an orange line.

"Uh, hate to say you're wrong when you think you're right but—"

"Here's your friends." Piper said, pointing to the book.

Sam walked over with Dean behind him, both peering over the book.

"Aren't those some fugly bastards." Dean grinned.

"Calvin, Malcolm and Sherman. Upper level demons that tend to align themselves with whoever's in power in this case The Source." I read. "They have the abilities of every upper level demon—"

"Shimmering and fireballs." Phoebe inserted.

I grinned before continuing. "And to manipulate fire in any way, shape or form." I looked up. "They sound oh so pleasant."

"Well good thing we iced them." Phoebe said. "Go us."

"Anybody home!" Ruby called, walking into the attic.

"Nice look bitch, is it new?" Dean grinned.

Ruby glared while I was conflicted whether to laugh or turn my nose up in disgust. Ruby was covered from head to toe in green goop.

"What happened to you?" Sam inquired.

"Hell." Ruby smirked; Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, "what else is new?"

"Did you trail that guck up all the way up here?" Piper demanded.

"Does anyone have a breath mint?" Ruby countered. "Some guts got in my mouth while I was killing my way back here."

"Oh, ew." I scowled.

"Did you find out anything?" Dean demanded to know.

"You bet 'cha." Ruby said.

We waited but she didn't elaborate. "Well?"

"A hit has been placed on Primrose here,"

"Anything we don't already know?" Piper asked.

"The interesting part is he's asked for her alive," Ruby informed, "which doesn't make much sense considering days ago he wanted your head sliced on a platter and served to him for dinner."

"Thanks for the visual." I complained.

Ruby winked, "I live to please you Rosie Posy."

I frowned in distaste. I have told her a million times not to call me that, after all we weren't friends really…I mean she was a demon informant that was it—all business. Unfortunately I liked her against my better judgement. Ruby did after all claim to be able to help us save Dean. That alone made me trust her more then I probably should.

"You're right," Sam agreed, "That doesn't make much sense."

"And we already knew that." Piper said. "Anything else?"

"Just rumours, nothing big." Ruby assured.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing." Ruby replied slowly. Sam and I exchanged a look. Oh she was so—

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked, suddenly.

Ruby grew uncomfortable before looking at her wrist as if she were looking at a watch before waving her hand at us, "Later!"

She fled out of the room. Phoebe and Piper exchanged a look before following after her.

"This doesn't look good." Sam sighed.

"No it doesn't." I agreed.

"Wonder what the bitch did now." Dean complained.

I rolled my eyes. "We should go."

"Yup." Sam agreed.

We rushed out of the attic and back down the stairs. I could hear Phoebe yelling. Uh oh this wasn't good at all. We found them in the conservatory where Ruby was looking around.

"Awe," she pouted, "I missed all the fun."

"Stop avoiding the question and tell me where my boyfriend is!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper had her arms crossed and was giving Ruby a deathly glare while Phoebe looked like she might start choking Ruby any second.

"Ruby just tell us where he is." I sighed.

"Some bounty hunters got him." she informed, nonchalant. "Decided to come back here and see how everything was—I'm guessing from the change of scene not good."

"Uh oh." Sam mumbled after spying Phoebe's look.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "What!"

"And you just left him there?" Piper demanded.

"He was handling it." Ruby shrugged.

"You go back down there right now!" Phoebe shrieked looking mad as hell.

"You want me to go back down there?" she gasped. "Yeah right, they will only try to shish-kabob me again."

"You can't just leave Cole down there!" Phoebe protested.

"Uh, actually," Ruby grinned, "I believe I just did."

Phoebe made an annoyed sound while Piper took over the job of yelling at Ruby who was looking more bored by the second.

Dean grinned like an idiot before turning to Sam and saying. "Dude, chick fight."

I shook my head, patting my ankle for my knife out of habit but froze after finding it wasn't there. Oh man the demon threw it. I looked around the conservatory ignoring the fight. I spotted something silvery under the couch in the living room where I'd found Dean. I made my way over and put it back where it belonged wiping the blood on my jeans. No wonder I'd felt so bear. I was about to head back into the conservatory when a creaking sound caught my ear. I followed the noise into the main hallway looking around.

"Leo?" I called, softly.

My eyes skimmed the room looking for the noise but everything seemed to be in place. Shrugging I headed back towards the conservatory but stopped. Wait a minute…Leo was taking a long time; maybe I should go check on him and Kim. I turned my body towards the dining room neglecting to tell the others my plan. I was just beside the staircase when I was abruptly slammed against the wall and patted down, my knife tossed to the floor. I let out a scream, kicking my attackers but stopped once I felt the cold metal slap onto my wrists. _Oh god_.

"HEY!" Dean yelled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Piper demanded, with the same outraged look.

The men didn't reply, they only turned me around and said what I'd been dreading. "Primrose Winchester you're under arrest."

"On what grounds?" Sam asked.

The two men laughed as if that was the most hilarious thing they had ever heard. "We're the Council—we don't need any grounds." My brothers, Phoebe and Piper exchanged wide-eyed looks. "In here!"

A bunch of men with federal weapons ran in yelling 'hands up'. Phoebe let out a yelp before immediately putting her hands up. Piper looked like she was about to blow them up in annoyance but Kim suddenly walked in dragging a handcuffed Leo with her.

"LEO!" Piper called about to flick her wrists.

Not that her flicking her wrists would do any good considering council members were supposedly safe from witches' powers.

"Piper no!" Leo called and she immediately froze.

"That's them," Kim informed, "the illegal hunters and the witches that were harbouring an illegal hybrid. Oh and don't forget they kidnapped me and held me captive."

"Traitor!" I screamed, angrily.

The man to my left gave me a smack. "Shut-up hybrid."

I felt the blood well up in my mouth and spat it on the ground. I turned and gave him a grin. "Is that the best you got bitch?"

This time I was punched in gut, which had me tumble forward, clutching my stomach in agony, the breath completely knocked out of me. I could hear them yelling their protests in the background. Phoebe was saying what they were doing was against my rights but their reply was I was a hybrid and there were no rights for hybrids.

The man grabbed a handful of my hair making me look him directly in the eye. "Who's the bitch now?"

I spat in his face with a chuckle. "Still you."

He brought his fist up and punched me in the face with enough force for me to fly out of his grip and smack my head off the nearby table. I rolled down onto the floor. My head ached, my face burned. Blood trickled down my skin, I was sure I had cut my forehead open by smacking it off the table, not to mention I would have a black eye.

Dean rushed forward. "Touch her again and I'll kill you!"

However, the two men were quicker; they tackled him to the floor. I watched as Sam was flung against the wall at the same time. Both of them were patted down with any weapons removed before handcuffs were slapped on their wrists.

"Sam Winchester you are under arrest for illegal hunting, kidnapping and holding a Council member hostage."

Sam was silent as they lifted him off the wall but by his facial expression, I could tell he was holding back his words with much effort.

"Dean Winchester you are under arrest for illegal hunting, kidnapping and holding a Council member hostage." They pulled him off the ground and he looked extremely pissed.

"Don't forget threatening the life of a Council member just seconds ago." Kim added.

"You bitch!" Dean spat, trying to rush at her. "When I get out of this I'm coming after you."

"Dean shut-up!" Sam ordered. "Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law!"

Now I knew why Sam was being quiet as well as Piper and Phoebe who were just standing in the corner with their hands up. Seconds later the both of them were in handcuffs and standing quietly beside Leo.

Three guys dragged in a cursing Ruby. She seemed to be fighting hard but I noticed the handcuffs she had on were burning her skin.

"Get your hands off me Council scum—I'll skin you alive and eat you for dinner!"

"Caught this demon bitch trying to take off." the one man said.

"Fuck you." Ruby growled. "You'll be my bitch in a moment if you don't get your grubby hands off me."

"We can just add consorting with demons to the list of things you did," the man growled in my ear.

"Send her back to hell." Kim ordered.

I tried to stay silent this time; I had already caused enough trouble by my idiocy to engage in social combat with the men. I'd probably get in shit for that. I really wanted to yell mean things at Kim at that particular moment but Ruby was doing that enough for all of us...I need not describe how Ruby insisted she would brutally kill Kim.

The next thing I knew Cole had shimmered into the middle of the room, he threw blue stuff—energy balls—at the three Council members holding Ruby. They screamed as they were thrown away from Ruby and knocked unconscious. Ruby dropped to the ground and slid her body through her arms so the handcuffs were in front of her body. She immediately started attacking the people that came at her.

"BELTHAZOR!" the men yelled.

Belthazor? Wait what? Were they talking about Cole? Ruby had called him that before. I looked over to see him turn towards them about to fire some more energy balls at them which I was grateful for because that'd mean I'd be free but then again it also caused more trouble.

"Cole, don't!" Phoebe ordered.

Cole paused briefly and was jumped from behind, the burning handcuffs put on his wrists. Ruby looked at him for a moment and I thought she was going to help but not very surprisingly she turned and hurdled herself out a window before dashing away.

"Go after her!" Kim snapped.

A bunch of the men jumped through the window rushing after was a bright light in the middle of the room and it shot outwards. I shut my eyes because of how bright it was. When I opened them a red-haired woman stood in the middle of the room. Everyone including Kim, Phoebe, Piper and Leo bowed slightly in her presence. Um okay who the hell is she? Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks before looking at me—I shrugged in reply. Cole was glaring at whoever she was.

"Elder Anna." Kim said. Oh shit. "I—"

Anna put her hand up. "Be quiet hunter." She turned to Cole. "Cold Turner, assistant D.A. It's good to see you." I noticed the heavy sarcastic tone she took. "I see you have been arrested..._again_. I'm not really surprised; you are half demon after all. It's in your nature."

He's what? Half demon? I didn't even know that was possible! Hey wait he's a lawyer? Maybe he could help us somehow...wow very dumb of me to think considering he has just been arrested too.

"You should know," Cole smiled, "one of your own is a double agent—you might want to arrest Kimberly Singer."

Kim glared at him as everyone turned to look at her. Why didn't I think of that? "He's lying."

"An accusation has been made against you, Kimberly Singer." she replied. "By law you must be taken into custody."

Dean gave Kim a smug look who looked shocked for a moment. I tried to hide my laughter. Karma can be such a bitch. She waved her hands and two men grabbed Kim's arms though they did it gently and didn't check for weapons or slam her around before slapping cuffs on her wrists. In fact she even got to wear her cuffs in front of her. Take about equality. Stupid Council members get special treatment. Just awesome.

Anna lifted her arms upwards a bright light shinning from her. I closed my eyes feeling them burn slightly and when I opened them again I was shocked. My mouth fell slightly ajar as I stared at my new surroundings.

Anna gave a sinister grin. "Welcome to the House of Councils."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - Can anyone say cliff-hanger? Enjoy *evil laughter***


	8. You're Our Future

**Disclaimer: Nothing Charmed/Supernatural is mine! I only own the characters I create.**

* * *

><p>The annoying snicker sounded again. I glared at the person responsible before flicking my eyes back to the boring, brick wall.<p>

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead."

I turned, "if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll be the one singing that tune."

Harriet, I learned the moment I'd arrived was a crazy hag who was annoying as hell to have for a cellmate. Yes that is right, I said cellmate. I am in jail. Not a legit jail but none other than the Council jail that just happened to be in the Council house which was more like a castle if you asked me. I believe I am somewhere in D.C, at least that is where the Council house is rumoured to be, but you never know.

It doesn't really matter either way because here I am imprisoned—stuck awaiting trial on a counts of pretty much anything the prosecutor could make stick which was a lot of things unfortunately for me. I'd met prosecutor Margret Knox upon entering the jail. Basically, she confirmed my suspicions of being completely and utterly screwed.

She told me what my charges were and that I got no bail hearing because the Councils wanted this done quickly and efficiently; apparently I was a lingering problem they wanted to sweep under the rug before word got out. I guess I made the Council look bad...because I'm such a _scandal_. Oh and here's the kicker, none of the defence attorneys wanted to represent me, meaning I would have to represent myself. Awesome right? Wrong. I hardly knew anything about mortal law besides 'don't get caught' let alone the Council law.

"Such pretty hair," Harriet whispered in my ear.

I felt a frail hand slid down the back of my head and froze. Oh. My. God. Then came the pain. Yelping, I pulled my hair out of her grasp while jumping to my feet. Harriet stared at a clump of my hair in her hand and brushing it between her fingers.

"Oh so pretty." she cooed before placing strands on her own head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, angrily.

Harriet looked up at me as if she had just noticed my presence before reaching her arm towards me and announcing, "Need more pretty, pretty."

"If you touch me again, I will kill you." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

Of course I wouldn't really kill her, I'd most likely just move her out of my way...wait a minute shouldn't that be happening now? I narrowed my eyes some more, in hopes of scaring crazy Harriet off but nothing happened. I did not understand why, considering I was angry and I'd figured out the way to channel my power through my eyes...sort of.

"Harriet," I sighed, slowly, "why aren't my powers working?"

She giggled, pointing to my wrists, "No magic!" Her head shook. "No magic penetrates these four walls!"

She started to rock back and forth while curled up in a ball, strands of my hair still atop her head. Slowly I made my way to the furthest point away from her as possible in my little box of a cell. I did not need her crazy influence at this time in my life I had enough issues already. Maybe this was the Councils' sick attempt to make me go nuts in hopes I'd off myself and make their problems go away.

I stared down at my wrist to see the solid crystal bracelet they'd slapped on my wrist once we arrived...actually they were placed on Cole and Sam's wrists also. Dean, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Kim didn't get one and for some reason that really bothered me. Was that blocking my powers like crazy Harriet suggested? I'd rather that then the alternative which meant I'd learned nothing after all and still could not control my powers. If that was why...then why did Sam get one? Perhaps because of his visions...as far as I knew though, he had not gotten any in a while—since the hell's gate had opened. Why did Leo not get one then? He had powers. Or Phoebe and Piper? So did they. Again, I am really feeling the equality around here.

Footsteps sounded and I watched out of the corner of my eye. Two guards were walking in my direction. Trial time! Oh, goody this should be fun. Harriet was suddenly on her feet and at the cell door, sticking her hands through the bars.

"Take me!" she yelled, "take me! I am the beautiful _Rose_."

I stared at her mouth open, how in the world did she know my name, they hadn't told her and I certainly hadn't offered. A shiver went through my spine...only Sammy called me Rose. He'd called me that by mistake on the first day I'd met my brothers and it kind of just stuck.

* * *

><p><em>I was eleven years old and already questioned by the cops, I sure had an interesting life. Mother was to my right and father to my left. Our dog Frankie sat at my feet, glaring at the three men across from us. They did not look like cops to me but mother insisted they were. The only one who struck me as someone from the law was the skinny one with the long shaggy hair. The older one was too shifty, nervous and he kept staring at me creepily. The other kept looking down my mother's shirt when she'd lean over...talk about gross. <em>

_The shaggy one cleared his throat, "Uh Rose you said the men—" _

"_It's Primrose," I corrected, slightly annoyed, "I believe I told you that already," _

"_Primrose," Mom scolded, "Don't be rude to the officer."_

_Dad gave me a warning look, "you'll have to excuse our daughter she's never been questioned by the police before, she's probably just nervous, isn't that right sweetheart?" _

_He put an arm around me and gave me a squeeze. What did he think I was five and couldn't handle myself? I was eleven years old for goodness sakes! I was outraged he was making me look like a baby in front of the officers. _

"_I am not nervous, I am fine." I sighed, shoving his arm off me._

"_No it's my fault," Shaggy insisted, "my apologizes, it won't happen again."_

_Nevertheless, it did, multiple times actually. I was starting to get the feeling he didn't like my name and was going to legally change it to Rose when he left so then he could correct me when I would say, 'it's Primrose,'. His partner, Mr. Smooth as I learned to call him kept flirting with my mother who was an attractive woman for her age and she seemed to be eating it up much to my father's dismay. Shifty did not speak a word instead letting his partners do the talking while he stared at me a little longer than I thought necessary. A sudden wailing shot through the house making me groan. Great the terrible two were up. The three cops looked around for the source of the noise; Smooth even covered his ears in protest._

_Mom stared at the monitor for a moment before jumping to her feet, "If you'll excuse us officers,"_

"_Oh it's fine," Mr. Smooth assured, recovering for the most part from the wailing, "That'll give us a chance to talk to your daughter here." He added none too subtly, "alone." _

_He flashed me a grin and I gave it right back. He looked a little surprised by my look and his smile slowly faded. Shaggy and Shifty had watched this interaction through wide eyes. My father was giving him some kind of threatening look. They'd asked to speak with me alone before but my parents refused and I guess my father still wasn't keen on that idea. _

"_I'm not comfortable with that," Dad said, "I think you should leave," _

"_Roger, the girls are up," Mom replied quickly, "it'll be alright just for a moment."_

"_Mimi I really think—"_

"_I'll be fine," I sighed in annoyance, "they're cops," _

"_No," Dad insisted, "I really think you should leave," _

_Mr. Smooth immediately stood seeming to notice the change in my father's tone. "It's no problem at all sir, we'll call you if we have any more questions for your daughter," Again with the smile? Really? I rolled my eyes at him. _

"_I think that'd be best," my father agreed. _

"_Roger," my mother complained after the wails of my foster sisters got louder. _

_Shaggy and Shifty were both standing up by now and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my parents could be so dense. "I think I can manage to take them to the door." _

_Everyone seemed to stop and stare. My dad shook his head. "Prim—"_

"_Goodbye officers." _

_My mother grabbed my father's hand and dragged him down the hall before he could protest anymore. I turned to the cops and motioned for them to head to the door, they did but they didn't leave right away. Shaggy and Mr. Smooth exchanged a few words while putting on their winter jackets but Shifty just kept staring and I was getting annoyed so I did what I'd wanted to do before. _

"_Take a picture, it'll last longer," I hissed. _

_Shifty snapped out of his weird staring haze and gave me some sort of warning look almost like the one my father had given me before when I'd been disrespectful to the officers. It felt strange to get the look from Shifty. I stared blankly at him for a long while. Shaggy and Mr. Smooth kept looking back and forth between us. Shaggy's the one that broke the silence with a clear of his throat ending whatever staring contest I'd had with Shifty as he turned his eyes elsewhere. _

"_Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Shaggy questioned. _

_I looked at him briefly, "end of the hall to your left." _

"_Thanks," he mumbled, walking by me. _

_My attention went back to Shifty who avoided my gaze like the plague, which was weird considering he'd spent most of his time staring at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a presence beside me but I turned to find Mr. Smooth had moved closer to me. It didn't bother me much, but I gave him a confused expression. _

"_You're a tough kid," Mr. Smooth said, quietly. It seemed he didn't want his partner to hear for whatever reason. _

"_Well," I smirked, copying his whispering voice, "when one has five year old twin sisters you have to be," _

_He gave me the smile from before; the one I'm sure he thought was charming, "Huh," _

"_Dean," Shifty snapped, "let's go," That was the first time he'd spoken since he got here, hence the nickname Shifty plus all the staring. _

_Dean aka Mr. Smooth shot me a strange look before his eyes traveled to the hall Shaggy had went. "What about Sammy?" _

"_Sam will find his way." _

_Shifty hurried out the front door not giving me a look back. Dean mumbled something unintelligent under his breath before walking to the door. He turned, half in, half out, giving me that strange look again. _

"_Primrose..." _

_I raised my eyebrow waiting for a complete thought and he seemed to shiver before walking out of the house with an unnerved facial expression. I stared after him in confusion before shaking my head. Okay I was gonna call him Shifty number two now. At least he remembered my name unlike this Sam character. Speaking of, he was just returning. I followed him to the door to shut it but I stopped him from leaving, a question burning inside me. _

"_Are you planning on changing my name to Rose in the report too?" I questioned. _

_Sam stared at me a small smile forming on his face, "I think it suits you," Then he was gone. _

"_Creep." I complained after shutting the front door. _

* * *

><p>"Back off Harriet," the guard grumbled, "we're here for Primrose Winchester."<p>

"I am the Rose," she insisted again before patting her hair, "see my pretty hair,"

At least now, I knew why she stole my hair. She thought she could disguise herself as me and escape. Huh, too bad, it wasn't a better disguise then I could escape while she went off to face my trial. I was startled when the guard whipped out a tazer and zapped Harriet with electricity. I watched her body fall to the ground convulsing with my mouth open. The guards opened the door and entered.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled.

Sure, she was crazy but she did not deserve that. They ignored my yelling, shoving her aside like garbage.

"Your presence has been requested," said the one guard as he came towards me.

I backed away, "is she alright?" I asked.

"She's fine,"

"You don't just zap people and expect me to believe she's fucking fine."

"Watch your mouth; I wouldn't want to have to 'zap' you." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling at him again. "Let's go, move along,"

I started forward but jumped back once Harriet started screaming. The guard beside her dropped down and smacked her. I rushed forward angrily, but the one behind caught my arm.

"Shut-up you crazy witch." he yelled.

Harriet curled into herself and started to cry, her hand touching the side of her cheek that was red from where he had hit her.

"Don't you touch her again," I growled. The guards laughed.

"What do you care? You threatened to kill her only moments ago,"

Harriet suddenly turned and kicked the guard who lunged at her in reply. He wrapped his hands around Harriet's throat and my eyes widened. I struggled in the guard's grip.

"Stop! Leave her alone!"

He did not and I witnessed as he choked Harriet to death. I screamed at them but it did no good. I looked down at the hand on my arm. That left my other arm free. I swung my arm backwards, smacking the guard in the face, he stumbled away, and I rushed at the other guard tackling him to the ground, his head smacking off the wall. He looked dazed as I jumped off him and dropped beside Harriet whose eyes were closed.

"Harriet?" I called, listening for her breathing, "Harriet? Harriet, are you there? Breathe damn it!"

I proceeded to do CPR and was very surprised the guards did not stop me but they did not help me either. I had no idea why I was trying so hard to save the crazy girl. The moment I'd seen them hit her I kind of just snapped. Something inside me said _save her_ and I just reacted on instinct. Harriet suddenly gasped for breath and shot upwards, her lips by my ear. She held me in place by my shoulders and I felt trapped—_panicked_.

"You're our future," she whispered in my ear.

The guard grabbed me from behind and dragged me away while I stared at Harriet with wide eyes. What the hell did she mean by that? I am her future? What? Harriet started laughing hysterically while the other guard slapped cuffs on her from behind. I didn't even realize I was going down the hallway until I was shoved and yelled at to walk myself. The guard was getting rough with me and I gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey," I snapped, "easy there," I gave a cocky Winchester grin that I learned so well from Dean, "I usually don't get this physical on the first date,"

The guard scowled. "Shut-up, witch."

I shrugged, "well at least you didn't say bitch."

"Oh I'm sorry," he smirked, "shut-up _bitch_,"

I glared but caught my tongue. I should not even be talking with him anyway; I would only get myself in trouble. I was quiet the rest of the time, watching the creepy corridors lit only by torches...totally a castle dungeon. Abruptly we stopped in front of a doorway and I was shoved inside the room. I shot him a glare over my shoulder.

"Sit down," he motioned at the table with a chair on either side. Oh great...interrogation time. I did not sit and he looked outraged before grabbing the door handle, "Don't get any ideas, I'll be right outside the door with a tazer,"

The door slammed shut and for a few more stubborn moments I stood but then I got restless, so I sat even though I had intended not to. I wasn't sure how long I was in the interrogation room but it seemed to take forever before a man with slightly greying hair walked into the room. He wore a brown suit and his hair slicked back. I narrowed my eyes, not liking the looks of him.

"Do you know why you're here?" the man said.

I was so not in the mood for this. I gave him my bitchy face, "Because I'm so hot people melt in my presence. I guess that counts as misuse of power?"

He surprised me by laughing before casually taking the seat across from me. I stared at him, I'd expected to be yelled at for my smart-ass response, but he..._laughed_. Huh. I must be funnier than I originally thought or...something wasn't right. Suspicion ate me up inside as I glared at him. He looked mildly surprised by my look but did not say anything.

"Who the hell are you?" I practically growled.

"Oh where's my manners," he said, "I'm your lawyer."

I blinked, "my lawyer? But they said—"

"I had been out of town," he started, interrupting me, "you're lucky I got here in time to take your case."

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, getting right to the point, "_Helping me_—it's quite frowned upon it seems. No one else would defend me."

"Well, naturally," he grinned, "I'd like to kick my ex-wife's ass in court."

My eyes widened. "The prosecutor was your wife?"

He nodded, "Margret and I were married, yes."

"That must have kept things interesting..." I trailed off.

"To say the least," he added.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'd like a straight answer this time, please,"

"Alright," he nodded. "I believe the system is flawed."

I grinned, "Amen to that," I paused, extending a hand, "I don't believe I caught your name."

He shook my hand. "Ken Knox, it's nice to meet you Primrose Halliwell."

I folded my hands on my lap, fiddling with the evil power-blocking bracelet. "I go by Winchester."

"Usually the Halliwell women keep their last names'..." he mumbled, "I've never heard of—"

"I'm special like that," I cut off, "please call me Primrose Winchester, or do not talk to me at all."

He stared for a moment before lifting his hands in defense, "I meant no offence Ms. Winchester," he paused, smiling slowly, "boy do you ever look like your mother,"

I felt my heart tighten before I looked down at my hands uncomfortably. "I wouldn't know,"

Either he didn't understand my discomfort or he chose to ignore it because he continued on, "oh it's true, I can see your sisters too but you have your father's eyes and that attitude, I'm guessing you learned that from your brother, Dean,"

I looked up at him, "you knew my father?"

"You're going to find out anyway..." he trailed off, "your father has a spot on the Hunters' Council."

I tried to act surprised, "What? That's absurd."

He narrowed his eyes, "You're a terrible actress."

I scowled, "Am not." He smiled and I realized I somewhat just admitted to faking.

"Your secret's safe with me," he said, "got that whole client confidentiality agreement."

"Wait, before you said you guessed I learned my attitude from my brother, how would you know? He doesn't even know you."

"Actually we met moments ago—my team of lawyers is representing your brothers and sisters as well." he smiled, "I asked them the same question I did you when I first entered the room and I believe your brother's exact words were 'because I'm adorable' and then Sam proceeded to say 'shut-up Dean', I'd say you two are one of a kind."

"What are all of my brothers' charges exactly? What is the highest sentence they can receive? How are they, _really_?" I questioned, "Sam's probably freaking out and Dean who knows what the hell he'll do with only a..." I stopped myself before I mentioned the whole one year to live thing. I looked up at him clearing my throat, "_tell me now_."

"I find it funny how you only asked about your brothers' well being," he mused, dodging the questions, "are you not close with your sisters?"

I pursed my lips, "define close,"

"Close enough to care?" he questioned.

"We just met," I sighed, "so not really—a small lingering interest, _maybe_."

"I see," he said, "well your sisters are fine, I'll tell them you asked. Piper did threaten to blow me up though to which Phoebe replied, 'he's a witch Piper' and of course that means I can't be harmed by other witches' powers, in case you didn't know."

I glared, "I just told you—"

"I know," Ken said, "don't worry about your brothers, they're also fine. In fact the only thing they seemed to be worried about was _you_."

"Me." I said only mildly surprised, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean as in Dean threatened to smash my face in with my chair if I didn't take them to see you, _pronto_." Ken replied. "Unfortunately that's not possible at this time and when I informed them of this your brother, Sam, went into a lengthy rant and then they both refused to talk to me until they could see you."

"What do you mean I can't see my brothers?" I snapped.

He sighed, "The prosecutor requested you not be allowed visitation rights in fear you'd conspire with your brothers and somehow escape our hold and the Elders Council agreed."

"Can't you appeal or something?" I demanded.

"I suppose but—"

"I want to see my brothers!"

"I understand that, but for now, we really must talk about your case."

"Get out." I screamed, shocking even myself.

He stared. "Ms. Winchester I don't think you quite understand the trouble you're in here,"

"Do not come back unless you're taking me to see my brothers." I hissed.

He gave a sigh before getting to his feet. "I'll see what I can do." I calmed down slightly, regretting screaming at him but I did not let it show on my face. "Oh and in the mean time, I requested you be moved to a different holding area..._away from the crazies_. You're welcome."

Ken gave me a slightly annoyed look before shutting the door in my face. I put my face in my hands and let the tears of frustration fall. I just shot myself in the foot there. He probably would not want to be my lawyer anymore. _Damn it_.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

_**Four hours ago**_**. **

"Welcome to the House of Councils." Anna smiled.

Primrose's mouth hung open as she stared at the gorgeous courtyard in front of her. In the center were three statues, one woman, and two men, each one representing a different council. The elder one stood in the middle wearing a robe. The woman stood to the left representing the witches Council with a bird on her shoulder and a flower cupped in her hands. To the right stood a man dressed almost like Robin Hood—_a hunter_. Around the statues were gardens and paths leading to different halls. The whole courtyard was circular.

"The bracelets." Anna called.

Three men came forth-carrying pure crystal in their hands. One stopped in front of Cole, the other two in front of Sam and Primrose. Each man took hold of one of the person's wrist and slipped the crystal on before tightening it so it could not be taken off. Cole did not even look at his, already knowing he was screwed. Primrose smacked at hers in annoyance while Sam examined it.

"What are these?" Sam demanded.

"Security." Anna replied casually.

"Let me guess," Primrose grinned, nodding towards the statues, "all hail Green Arrow, Mother Nature, and God?"

Anna gave her a pointed glance. "The first three—the oldest and wisest. Creators of the Councils." She motioned to the woman statue, "A witch," Her hand moved to the middle, "an elder," She pointed to the last, "and a hunter."

"Robin Hood? Really?" Dean complained, "No hunter would be caught dead in tights."

Anna rolled her eyes, "take them to the jail,"

"What!" Dean protested.

"Separate them from her." Anna added.

Now it was Primrose's turn to protest. "No! I want to stay with my brothers."

Anna gave her a scowl. "That's too bad isn't it?"

Primrose was taken down a path while Sam and Dean were taken down another quite forcefully. The last guard took Cole and he surprisingly went willingly. Anna turned away from the scene ignoring their cries of anger and protest. Piper, Phoebe and Leo stood in front of her, Kim off to the side picking at her handcuffs.

"Well, you four have certainly been bothersome." Anna complained. None of them said anything.

"Primrose don't say anything without a lawyer!" Sam yelled lastly before completely disappearing down his and Dean's path.

Anna grinned to herself knowing no lawyer would take on her case. "Now that they're taken care of, what do you propose I do to you?"

"What are you going to do to Primrose?" Phoebe countered.

"Phoebe." Piper hissed under her breath.

"What?" Phoebe demanded. "We have a right to know, she is our sister."

"_Half-sister_," Piper corrected, "half-sister witch."

"It doesn't matter Piper." Phoebe insisted. Piper rolled her eyes.

Anna smiled, "how interesting,"

"What's interesting Anna?" Piper snapped.

"Leo will be dealt with by his mentor—off you go." A guard grabbed a hold of Leo and took him away. "Now you two—"

"You still haven't answered my question." Phoebe huffed.

"Do not speak to me in that tone of disrespect young lady." Anna snapped unexpectedly, "I am your Elder; you don't want to know what I can do to you."

Phoebe glared as did Piper after hearing Anna's threat. "We're the Charmed Ones, you can't do anything."

Anna titled her head. "The Charmed Ones died with your sister Prue."

"Don't you talk about her," Piper yelled causing a guard to grab her arm cautiously.

"That's not true and you know it," Phoebe insisted, "Primrose—"

"Primrose," Anna chuckled, "will be tried, found guilty of her crimes, and _executed_." Phoebe gasped in surprise while Piper's eyes widened. "Then it'll be like it should—the balance returning to normal."

"You bitch!" Phoebe yelled angrily. "You can't execute her! She hasn't done anything wrong."

"She was _born_." Anna replied, bitterly, "That is where her wrong lies."

Anna waved her hands watching as Piper and Phoebe were escorted to their holding cell. Kim stared at Anna with a confused expression and slowly Anna met her gaze.

"Kimberly Singer, follow me,"

Anna spun around not waiting for her to keep up. She swerved onto the path leading to her destination point. Multiple footsteps were behind her and she knew the men and Kimberly had followed without even looking back.

"Elder Anna?" Kim said cautiously, "may I ask you something?"

Anna didn't reply for a long while and Kim started to get impatient. Anna abruptly stopped causing Kim to smack into her back. Kim jumped back in alarm, waiting.

"Speak." Anna ordered, "I have many things to accomplish before the trial."

"Are...are you really going to execute Primrose?"

Anna spun around, "Yes." Kim's face turned grim as she stared at her feet, "what did you think was going to happen? That she would get a smack on the wrist and sent on her way?"

"I don't know," Kim replied, quietly, "but I didn't think—"

"That's correct you didn't think," Anna grinned, "you really have no one to blame but yourself,"

"She can't help the way she was born!" Kim defended, surprisingly.

"Since when do you preach for witches?" Anna wondered. "Aren't they the ones that killed your family?" Kim fell quiet and Anna smiled, "that's what I thought, shall we carry on?"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Anna sighed, looking through Kim rather than at her, almost like she was talking to herself. "Prophecies of this..._girl_ must exist somewhere and I will find them."

Kim's eyes widened knowing if they were involving Chuck...Primrose would not have a chance. Guilt seeped into her as she followed Anna. She did not think they would execute her...she thought that maybe Primrose's powers would be stripped and she could go on as a mortal. Kim did not want Primrose to be put to death no matter how much hatred she had for the Halliwell line of witches. Primrose was her…_friend_...oh god, what had she done?

When they reached the Prophet halls, Anna's assistant, Cassie, stood there waiting. Kimberly was shocked to see Cassie Robinson, the woman she hated the most in the world, the woman who held Dean's heart. Kim glared at that sight of her. She knew Cassie was affiliated with the Hunters Council but she did not know she had been promoted.

"Cassie get Prosecutor Margret Knox here immediately." Anna ordered.

Cassie wrote this down on a note pad. "Anything else?"

"Call a Council meeting—we have things to discuss before the trial starts."

"Yes ma'am."

"And escort Ms. Singer to the study, she has a visitor."

"Certainly." If Cassie recognized Kim she didn't let on, taking her arm gently and changing the direction they were walking in, "this way Ms. Singer."

Anna and her drones disappeared from view as Kim was led to another hallway. It was silent for a while, Kim just letting Cassie lead her wherever this visitor was waiting.

"So you're Anna's bitch now?" Kim smirked.

Cassie stopped walking and pivoted around to face Kim. "Look, you hate me I get it,"

"Do you?" Kim demanded.

"Yes," Cassie smiled, "because you know you'll never get what you want especially since you were the one that put his sister on death row. Bravo Kim, you've destroyed yourself for me."

Kim glared, "what the hell does that mean?"

"It means..._Dean's mine_," Cassie said simply, "so back the fuck off." Kim stared at her blankly for a moment and Cassie gestured at the door beside them, "you wouldn't want to keep your visitor waiting now would you?" She didn't let Kim reply before heading down the hallway, leaving Kim behind her.

"You couldn't handle the truth!" Kim shouted, angrily. "He'll never take you back!"

Cassie turned and outstretched her arms. "Look at me now then look at yourself. You try too hard to get something way out of reach. I on the other hand already have it. His _love_."

She turned and rounded the corner, disappearing from sight. Kim glared after her, anger boiling inside her. Cassie hadn't shown an interest in Dean for a while. The fact that she was showing up now and staking claim made Kim want to throttle her. She turned to the door and took a deep breath to calm herself. Kim recognized this hall as the research halls and she could guess whose face she would see on the other side of that door.

She swung the door open and braced herself for the blow. Her father, Bobby Singer, was sitting atop a desk; glasses perched on his nose, a book in his hands, his ball cap hiding his expression from Kim's view. Kim cleared her throat making Bobby look up at her.

"Dad?"

Bobby threw the book onto the desk, tossing his reading glasses aside before pointing a beefy finger at her, anger clearly written on his face.

"You idjit!" Bobby yelled.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

"_The power of three will set us free," The three Halliwells chanted, their hands placed atop their Book of Shadows, "The power of three will set us free," _

_The Councils were in dismay at the sight of their power. Anna jumped up from her seat, "NO! Stop them!" _

_Council guards rushed at them but it was too late as the witches finished the spell."The power of three will set us free," _

_A blast of light flew from the girls and the entire Council House shook on the clouds it floated upon. The Charmed Ones had been re-born and not even the Councils could change that._

"PROPHET!" Anna screamed.

Chuck's hand slid across the keyboard creating a line of letters underlined by red before he smacked his mug full of coffee. The papers from the prophet book flew into the air and coffee spilled onto the desk, slowly dripping onto the floor as the mug spun in a circle.

"_Don't let her see_." the voice ordered.

Chuck quickly closed the document, hiding his laptop in the drawer. Anna's deathly yell sounded again and he jumped to his feet but instead of standing straight, he slipped on the spilled coffee, taking his chair with him as he came crumbling to the ground. His cup of coffee was still spinning in circles on the desk and the next thing he knew it was smacking him on the head and shattering on the ground. Chuck gave a sigh.

"Prophet." Anna snapped. He looked up to see her looking down at him with disgust on her face. "What are you doing?"

Chuck scrambled to his feet, "Uh, you startled me Elder Anna,"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Prophet—"

"Chuck."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Chuck," he replied causing Anna to glare at him. "Or you know Prophet's okay too."

"I don't care what your name is." Anna hissed, "Find me everything on the Winchester line of hunters and the Halliwell line of witches."

Chuck's eyes widened, "if don't mind me asking, why am I researching Council member family lines?"

"Because I asked you to," Anna replied, "don't make me order it again."

Chuck cleared his throat, "okay, it might take a while. The Halliwell line goes back very—"

"You have until midnight tomorrow."

"Oh okay." Chuck nodded. "What happens then?"

"The execution of Primrose Winchester."

Chuck stared. "What?"

"Did I stutter?" Anna demanded. "One more thing—find everything you can on little miss Primrose. I'd like to know what might be thrown my way during the trial. We wouldn't want her sentence to be lighter than the death penalty now would we?"

Chuck shook his head. Anna gave him a look of annoyance before stalking out of the room. Once the door slammed shut, Chuck went into a frenzy. The execution of Primrose Winchester could not happen!

"Any ideas?" Chuck said aloud.

The voice was silent and Chuck scowled. He pulled the cell phone from his pocket and clicked speed dial. He heard breathing on the other end and didn't wait for a greeting.

"It's Chuck. You need to get to the Council House. Anna is planning on executing Primrose—" The line went dead and Chuck stared at the phone for a moment, "Hello?"

He slowly lowered the cell phone, feeling all hope was lost. The presence of another being in Chuck's mind made him freeze. He waited for the order and when he got it, he knew he had to do anything possible to save Primrose even if it meant sacrificing himself.

"_She must live_."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - **Heyy! So this chapter is kind of filler like but it's quite long so I couldn't really add anything more to it without going over my set word limit. I decided to do everything but the disclaimer at the end of the chapter this time. If you have yet to, check out my cast pictures and the banner for this story on photobucket! Links are on my profile, you will have to copy and paste! (Don't worry I'll stop saying that every chapter, once in a while I'll remind you)

Ponder these while you write your review. Who did Chuck call? Any guesses? In addition, what is with that voice…? THOUGHTS ON THE FLASHBACK? Do you want more? Do you like the author note and reviewer responses at the end or beginning of the chapter? In addition do you think I need to do a disclaimer every chapter? I usually do but some people say you do not have to every chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**Pickle Paige: **Well I would hope he would come around considering it is his sister. Yeah, Prim likes Leo he's got that warm glow to him…I kinda of based my interaction between them on the Goddess episode of Charmed where Phoebe and Paige are saying to Chris all the things Leo does to help them before a battle. Ah yeah, Ruby is um amusing. Yeah, Dean certainly does know how to pick them. I am glad you caught that. Lily Collins who is in a movie with Taylor Lautner now plays Primrose, and she is in the Blindside with Sandra Bullock too. Yes Casey and I are re-writing Team Free Will Recruits.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **I can hear your evil laughter when you said "take that Kimmy". Cole is no help at all lol. Oh, well thanks I found her tough to do that chapter. Thanks :)

**Sammie-Jo16**: Hey, that is quite all right. I hope you got my message but if you did not, AU means alternate universe/reality. I am so glad you like it :) and I got what you meant about how that makes them related but not really. Well the next chapter is now lol.

**Sakura Lisel**: You had some very good questions and I am glad you voiced them. For Supernatural, it is in season 3 and Charmed season 4 and in season 3 of SPN Sam wasn't drinking demon blood or using his abilities meaning he is not at full strength to be immune to Piper's freezing power. If he were hopped up on demon blood then most definitely he would be powerful enough to withstand the freeze like say for instance like Balthazar who does not freeze. Do not forget that it is mostly upper-level demons and/or the big baddies of the show that tended to be the ones immune to her power. Clearly, Sam at this point is nowhere near as powerful as any of them seeing as he has never consumed more demon blood then what Azazel (someone else in my story) gave him. Does that make sense?

Dean was showing concern for Sam and Prim before when he and Kim were looking for them. After that, there was the whole thing with Shax and Prim saying "hey these are my sisters and oh by the way I'm a witch". I think it is safe to say Dean is not in the right frame of mind at that time and may act differently than normal though I do not think he was acting out of character but maybe I should have showed more worry for Prim and Sam. Keep in mind that Sam had been healed before being there and Prim was fine…well physically that is, so Dean probably assumed they were okay especially since it seemed like they were with the witches who claimed to have saved them. In addition, its Baby, Dean flips out over anything with Baby even if it is by the hand of his brother. Don't worry once Dean has more time to process what Prim and her sisters tell him then he will act more like himself…I guess that is if you think he's OOC.

I was waiting for someone to ask me this! No one has yet so I am very excited to have to finally answer this question. WHY ARE HUNTERS AND WITCHES FORBIDDEN TO BE TOGETHER? You asked and…well those were not your exact words but that is pretty much what you are wondering right? I honestly have not figured out _every_ small detail **BUT** there are some major reasons why and it might not be what you think. It's relating back to why Hunters and Witches hate each other so much…there's a long history of hate but there's a reason behind that also and NO I am not going to tell you now because that would spoil everything. Throughout the story, these reasons **will be discovered** by whom I am not saying either but I am sure you can guess. Enjoy the mysteriousness it makes things exciting :)

Oh and John "became" a hunter _way_ before Primrose was conceived/born, it happened the same way as in the show except there's no Azazel…just the Source and his minions. I said became the way I did (this answers your other question) because there is something about hunters that not you or anybody in the story know (limited few do) and that will be discovered _in_ the story.


	9. Wrong

**A/N - **Everyone seems to prefer the author note and reviewer replies at the beginning. So be it. I forgot to mention last chapter that I have changed/edited my cast..._again_...I am horrible I know. This is my big story currently and it seems to be going over very well so I needed more/longer plot and that means I needed more characters (they are not all important nor will they all be in every chapter). Not all of the characters are new, before I had them all clumped together but I decided they should all be separate except for a few. In addition, I took out my list of characters on the synopsis chapter because it was no longer accurate.

For those who did already know (from reading my updates on my profile I'm guessing) than I have changed things again, photo # 52 is now Ray Wellington who is Rae Wellington's father, also note that I have added the description to Rae's photo seeing as Pickle Paige pointed out I missed her...oops. Photo # 20, Ginger Pierce has been re-casted and is now played by Cassie Scerbo instead of Kristen Stewart. Lastly, I added two new characters; they are prominent yet minor at the same time. Photo # 68 (last) is entitled prominent ghosts and those would be Samuel Colt and Melinda Warren. Yay fun stuff eh?

I posted this a day early just for Samantha :) enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **I knew you would think that of Kim but maybe she will redeem herself…most likely not but you never know. I think you'll enjoy Bobby in this the life on the lamb, I've never heard that one before. Do you mean lam no lamb? Because lamb is a baby sheep…and I don't see Prim running from any sheep anytime soon…ohhh you just gave me an evil Ken amuses me except I got John Wakefield from Harper's Island to play him so I get rather creeped out every time I see the picture. Who else do you think Prim's like? Just out of curiosity. The Charmed Ones haven't been re-constituted yet…that's the point of Chuck freaking out and Anna saying the Charmed Ones died with Prue.

**Sammie-Jo16**: Hmmm, not quite but a very good guess. I love Cas too :) and you will see him soon though he's a little different because he's an Elder not an Angel and he's also the Principal of Magic school.

**Pickle Paige: **Oh thanks, I was hoping someone would comment on my is another one in this chapter. Er...you should know her nickname's not "Prima" its "Prim" no 'a' every time I see the word Prima I think of Flowers in the Attic and how Cathy wants to be a Prima Ballerina. They gave the power-blocking bracelets to those viewed as a threat, right now Primrose is viewed as a threat, Cole is a demon so he is a threat and they know about Sam having some wacky powers that make him a threat too...that is about it. You are right she did not but sometimes there are things people cannot control that still get them into trouble. Do not worry I will be going more into that later about Kim's family. Anyone can die...you read Winchesters Six don't you? You know anyone can die...even the main characters and its half Supernatural remember? Everyone dies on SPN. Chuck is a Prophet of the Lord...what do you think? Yes, Leo is supposed to be meeting with his mentor but Cas isn't at the Council House yet (talked about this chapter). Um no, I needed another witch on the Council that is all, I was actually going to re-cast him as Wilson Bethel because I love him. Kind of undecided what I'm doing with him just yet though he is not possessed by a Warlock God nor is he working for Azazel in this story seeing as Azazel isn't in this story for him to work for or put a warlock god in him so yeah. Primrose's ex? As in Nickolas Montgomery? Yeah he's the lovely Matt Lanter from 90210...he is quite cute. Yes, I needed some new witches, hunters, and people. Sebastian is excessively old for her...Dean and Sam would kill him, witch or not, they would and you know it. Adrian is her lawyer and prosecutor's son...talk about awkward and he has a girlfriend, Cory Milton at least now he does. Nickolas is um a bit of a player, not to mention Dean hates him and wants to skin him alive, Sammy doesn't like him much either...don't worry you shall meet him soon. I fixed the no Rae description problem!

**Evinco: **Well I will try to incorporate some kind of "rant" for you though Bobby is not around much because he has many things going on. He is on the Council, he is a teacher, and a librarian and you know he has to clean up Kim's mess.

* * *

><p>I was still in the interrogation room and it was starting to unnerve me. Was their plan to make me sweat? It was working. At least I had plenty of time to think about what a bitch I had been to my lawyer. He didn't have to help m, he was ruining himself in the process too and I screamed at him...I shouldn't have. Great, now I would have to apologize. I hate apologizing. There was a knock at the door and I stared in confusion. Since when do people knock on interrogation room doors? The door opened seconds later and I stared. A woman with dark hair and a black dress walked in but she hid her face from me, a folder of some sort open in front of her face. Maybe she thinks my hybrid genes are catching. She sat slowly in the chair across from me never taking the folder away from her face.<p>

"Hello, Primrose," Her voice was muffled but it sounded familiar. "I'm your lawyer's assistant,"

"I won't bite," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'm just reading your case file."

Slowly the folder lowered and I was able to see her from the eyes up but nothing else. She had defined eyebrows and green eyes, very _familiar_ green eyes. I knew her. That is why she was hiding from me because I knew her. As quick as lightening I shot my hand outwards and smacked the folder from her hands, she was so startled she did not have time to stop me. I stared at the woman in front of me in shock.

"_Sarah_?"

"Hi, Prim." she smiled. "I would ask how you've been but..."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "I mean what? You are my lawyer's assistant?" Realization hit me like a blow to the stomach. "Oh my god."

"I'm so sorry you found out like this—I couldn't tell you before."

"You're on the Council aren't you?" I questioned. She nodded. "That's why you weren't that afraid of the ghost...you...you already knew about hunting!"

"Yes."

"Sam is gonna have a cow," I gasped, "and a horse...basically the whole freaking farm."

"I know." she sighed.

"But you pretended that you didn't know...I don't understand why? I mean I get you could not tell us about being on the Council but why did you lie about not knowing about hunting? About us?"

"I couldn't expose my secret and I had to protect my family." she replied. "I didn't know much about you then...I was just getting involved with the Council."

I stared for moment. "Which Council did you say you were on?"

"I didn't." Sarah said.

"You're a witch."

"I am." Sarah said. "So are my brother Tyler and my sister Jana."

I stared, mouth ajar for a moment. "I didn't even know you had siblings Sarah."

"Like I said, I had to protect my family, you are hunters, we are witches...everything was so black and white back then even with the Councils, there weren't many shades of grey like now."

I put my face in my hands. "Oh my god."

"I am really sorry but I am here to help you."

I looked at her then. "Why?"

"It's my job."

"You knew I wouldn't trust you after finding out—"

She took my hand making me jump. "You're Sam's sister—"

"So basically you're just doing this because of Sam?" I questioned, in annoyance before shaking my hand free of hers. "Well, honey, you're going to have a lot more grovelling to do once he finds out that you lied to him."

"You didn't let me finish." Sarah sighed. "You are Sam's sister but Primrose you are also my friend and that means I care about what happens to you. You are _still_ Primrose _still_ my friend no matter what and I help my friends when I can and now I can help you but only if you will let me."

"I don't know." I whispered.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you are proven not guilty of all the silly crimes Margret is throwing you're way because I know you didn't do those things and you can't help who you were born as." Sarah said. I nodded in agreement but did not reply, "It shouldn't matter, really, that law...it is not your genes that make you, it's your actions, and you've proven to be a very beautiful girl, inside and out."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously after that last comment but thought about what she was saying. I had kept in touch with Sarah over the years even when Sam had not. Her skills in art and history had helped me with my mortal classes and she was fluent in Latin too. I even asked her for help when I was dating Nick, my first and _only_ boyfriend that little fact pleased my brothers very much. She had a great listening ear and she was right we had become friends—long distance friends' maybe…but _friends _nonetheless. It was weird to think about; I had not really known. It wasn't like I had friends coming out of the wazoo.

"Actually," I chuckled, "it _is_ your genes that make you."

Sarah gave a small laugh. "You know what I meant."

"I do," I nodded.

"Well, am I forgiven?" she asked.

I pursed my lips, in thought, "_Maybe_," She looked alarmed by my tone, and I grinned, "if you get me a chicken burger, I'm starving."

She grinned back, "I'm sure I can manage that."

She started to get up but I grabbed her arm a thought suddenly occurring to me.

"Sarah, couldn't you get in trouble?" I questioned. "I mean for knowing me from before? For helping me? You didn't report us for illegal hunting..."

Sarah gave my hand a pat, "I wouldn't much of a friend if I had then would I?"

"No, I guess not," I said thinking of Kim.

"I'll be back with your chicken burger."

She gave me a small smile before leaving. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the tears back, unfortunately some escaped. I had thought Kim was my only friend and look what happened. She turned us in the moment she found out who I really was. I had trusted her and she betrayed me. It really hurt to know that she hated half of who I was. _Some friend_. My mind hardly had time to process what she had done.

Then there was Sarah, I did not really know her all that well it seemed but she was willing to risk herself to help me and she had kept our secret all this time. Sure, she lied but she did it to protect her family and in a way us too. I could understand that but I would never understand why Kim turned on us even with her situation...nor will I ever be able to forgive her. She had been my first friend since the fire that tore my life apart and now she _wasn't_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chin up kid," Kim smiled, "this life has its perks." <em>

_I looked at her in disbelief. My thirteen-year-old mind could not seem to grasp how she thought hunting monsters had its 'perks'. Especially considering Sammy was not here with us anymore. "Like what?" _

"_Well you get to spend all your time with gorgeous Dean."_

"_Ew," I complained, "he's my brother," _

"_That sucks," she insisted, "believe me it does." I gave her a disgusted look. "You're free... this life in a way gives you freedom." _

"_How?" I demanded. "I am stuck in a car with my smelly brother and a grumpy father for hours on end. We live in motels and take out cartons. I have to share my bed with Dean and he snores right in my ear. Dad's always yelling at me, telling me I'm doing it wrong—"I paused mocking him, "'you're not gonna survive if you can't defend yourself.' I'm sorry but I have two giant brothers, I don't think I could pin them...like ever." I sighed. "They always freak out every time I talk to a boy in my class and it is really annoying and embarrassing. Dad sat me down the other day and told me I could not go near boys because I would get cooties and die. I know that is not true, I am not five. I had more freedom when I lived with my two paranoid parents who always had me on a leash and I do mean that literally, they put me on a leash, there are pictures." _

_Kim surprised me by laughing. I glared in reply and crossed my arms over my chest. "Didn't you choose this?" _

_I pursed my lips, "That's not the point." _

"_Did you think it would be easy?"_

"_Well no..." _

"_Then you can't complain." _

"_But—"_

_Kim put up her hand, "why did you choose this?" _

_I looked down at my hands before whispering, "To get vengeance for my family." I cleared my throat, "But, once that's done, I'm going to move in with Edna, the twins and Timmy because they're my family too."_

"_Primrose it's been two years already..."_

"_I know that," _

"_It's probably going to take a while to find whatever killed your brother and parents." Kim said sadly. _

_I pouted, not liking where the topic was going, "What did you mean by I'm free?" _

"_You know the truth about what's out there; your mind is free from the restraints of the normal world." _

_I was quiet for a moment. "I never thought about it like that before." _

"_Well you should." _

* * *

><p>"What happened to your face?"<p>

I nearly jumped out of my skin to find a young girl around my age standing in front of me. She had long dark hair, big brown eyes, and red painted lips. She was wearing a strapless dress covered in pink flowers. _Oh, she is one of those_. This girl was the spitting image of Sarah just with different eyes. I stared in shock for a moment.

"J.J you're scaring the poor girl."

My eyes shifted behind her to find a blue eyed, dark haired cutie. He looked a little older than I did but I was guessing he was Tyler, Sarah's brother and the girl must be Jana, her sister.

"Ty," J.J complained, "I am not the scary looking one here."

Ty raised his eyebrow at her before turning to me, "you'll have to excuse my sister, she has no manners,"

"Are you Sarah's siblings?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah," she replied, "I'm Jana but my friends call me J.J and this is my brother Tyler."

"That looks like it hurts," Tyler said, motioning at his face.

I lifted my hand slowly and touched my eye, it was swollen, and he was right it did hurt but until now, I had not really noticed the pain. Damn Council.

"I guess," I sighed.

"Who did that?" Jana asked. "The Council? What did you do? Sarah wouldn't tell us."

"Jana, that's not why we're here," Tyler insisted. "She's a gossip."

Jana rolled her eyes, "and you aren't?"

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Oh well, to make you presentable in court of course," Jana replied, "I am doing your hair and make-up which you really need right now, with your face all...you know."

"Jana." Tyler scolded.

"No offence," she added, "and Tyler is going to dress you."

I blinked. "He's going to what?"

"She didn't mean that literally." Tyler sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, oops," Jana grinned.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I'll be sixteen in three days. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I replied, "Eighteen in March."

"Tyler's eighteen already," Jana informed, "he's nineteen in three days. We have the same birthday isn't that neat? Sarah has the same birthday too though she would not enjoy me telling you how old she is." Jana put a finger to her lips like she was telling a secret, "just between you and I, she's like twenty-six and she's getting grey hairs. Like oh my god its—"

"Over-sharing Jana." Tyler complained.

Jana rolled her eyes at her brother just as the door opened. Sarah stood in the doorway holding a plate in one hand, a drink in the other. My eyes widened in delight at the yummy goodness on the plate. A chicken burger with French fries—heaven in my mouth! I outstretched my hands like a young child would and she handed them over. The plate clattered against the table as I dropped it hurriedly to get my hands on the burger. I took a big bite savouring the moment, when was the last time I had eaten? I'd had those little finger food snacks at the Manor but besides that...oh god, no wonder my stomach ached or maybe that was just the bruised ribs.

"Guys where's the stuff?" Sarah asked.

"The guard said it had to be inspected first." Tyler informed, "he wouldn't let us bring it otherwise."

"Alright well they should be done now—Ken got word the trial will start soon, we need to get her ready, she's going to be on display when the members arrive she has to look well you know. They're already going to be judging because of..."

"Don't worry Sarah," Tyler said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "we'll make sure she's ready,"

I was not really paying much attention to what they were saying but I did feel eyes on me and looked up to see Jana staring at me with her mouth hanging open in disgust.

I swallowed and said, "what?"

"Why do you eat like a caveman?" Jana gasped.

I took a bite, ignoring what she had just said. "I'm starving," I replied, mouth full.

"Chew first!" Jana cried before leaving the room. Tyler followed her out, shaking his head. I was not sure at me or her but my beat was on her.

"Sorry," Sarah said, taking her seat, "Jana can be a little much to handle sometimes."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Where's Knox?"

"You're lawyer?" she asked. I nodded. "He's in a meeting why?"

"I need to tell him something."

"Well anything case related you can tell me."

I swallowed slowly, "it's not really case related."

She gave me a worried look, "What is it?" I gave a sigh not really wanting to admit it. "Primrose?"

"Oh alright," I complained, "I have to say sorry—I kind of yelled at him and I was out of line considering he's helping me and all."

"Wow," Sarah said leaning back in the chair, "Primrose Winchester apologizing?"

"Oh, bite me," I replied, then realized this was not my brothers I was talking to, "sorry, I forget not everyone is like my brothers."

"Its fine," Sarah assured.

The door opened, Jana and Tyler walked in. Tyler had a moving rack with different clothes and shoeboxes on the bottom and Jana held a make-up case. And to think, I thought this trial was my worst nightmare come to life.

**SPN P3 Charmed P3 SPN**

"You idjit!" Bobby yelled for the fifth time.

Kim had been listening to her father rant for quite some time. He had forced her to explain herself and when she had she'd only made it worse. Bobby was pacing a hole into the ground, swearing to himself and occasionally looking in her direction and calling her an idjit. This just made Kim feel guiltier and when she voiced this Bobby seemed to get angrier.

"Well you should feel guilty, Kimberly Dorian Singer!" he yelled, "The Winchesters are family."

"No they aren't!" Kim snapped.

"Family don't end with blood, girl." Bobby hissed.

Kim shook her head, "Blood runs thicker than water!" she countered, "Why are you taking their side over mine? You always do!"

"Because you were wrong to do what you did Kimberly."

Kim stared at her feet. "Maybe I was but she's a _witch_."

"So that means she should die?" Kim didn't reply. "Damn it, Kim I didn't raise you like this—what's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of this—living like this. It's all a lie."

"Oh well boo-hoo, you sound like a whiny brat!" Bobby snapped. "Primrose does not need to go down because you're 'tired', she is like your sister and you betrayed her—_them_."

"She is not my sister." she replied automatically.

"Oh yes she is."

"I had a sister!" Kim screamed, abruptly, "they killed her and mom too—the only good witch is a dead one."

Bobby stared at his daughter for a long moment before taking his hat off and running a hand through his thinning hair. "Kimberly, I gotta tell you something."

Kim stared, before taking a harsh tone. "What?"

"It's about your Momma and Kerrie-Ann," Bobby said, his face looking grim, "sit down."

**SPN P3 Charmed P3 SPN**

"Do I have to wear this?" I fiddled with the blouse some more and Tyler smacked my hand away.

"Yes." he said.

"But it itches," I sighed, "and my feet hurt like a bitch."

"The price of beauty." Jana replied fondly.

"Boy if I could get those demons in some heels, they'd be fleeing their bodies so fast."

"I think you look very nice," Sarah assured.

"I look like a painted whore in four inch heels and a too short skirt."

Jana gasped dramatically, "how dare you insult my work—before me you were nothing." We all stared at her blankly and she cleared her throat, "I was only joking…sort of."

"Whatever."

I set the mirror down on the table and went back to fiddling with my blouse. I felt a burning glare and looked up to see Tyler's annoyed face. I cleared my throat and forced my hands away from the lacy blouse. Clearly, I had offended him in some way.

The door swung open and my lawyer barged in, he looked angry to say the least. Oh no here's where he tells me he's not going to represent me anymore because I'm such a bitch. Sarah jumped up from her chair upon seeing his face, looking alarmed herself. I stood up and attempted to walk but nearly fell in the heels so I stood still, steadying myself.

"Mr. Knox," I called, he looked at me, "I'd like to formally apologize for my behaviour before. I wasn't right to yell at you and—"

He put up his hand, "its fine, forgotten. I was able to get you visitation rights again; I will take you to see your brothers before the trial. Please take a seat."

"Really?" I questioned, excitedly before plopping down back in my seat.

Ken didn't reply and he looked at Sarah, "I just got back from my meeting with the Hunters Council."

"Whoa, what! You're a hunter?" Jana said, nose wrinkled, "well no wonder you have no taste."

"Jana!" Sarah and Tyler scolded.

Jana crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just saying."

"Leave now." Ken ordered seemingly just noticing them.

Jana scoffed, "Rude much?"

Ken looked annoyed, "this is Council business, and you are not on the Council, leave now or I will forbid you from watching the trial."

I stared at him in shock. Well that seemed somewhat harsh. Wait, what? People not on the Council are going to be watching my trial! I thought they wanted to keep this quiet. They make no sense.

Tyler grabbed his sister's arm, stopping her from speaking out of line once again "sorry Sir, we'll be leaving now," He shoved Jana out the door and turned back to me, "Good luck Primrose."

"Thanks." I said.

The door shut and I was left with Ken, Sarah and the sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong. How could it get worse you ask? Well, you will find out.

"Ken what is it?" Sarah asked.

"The Hunters Council was forced to bow out because of conflict of interest."

"Conflict of interest?" I demanded. "What the hell?"

"Primrose most of the people on the Hunters Council are people you know and care for you very much. It wouldn't be fair as my ex-wife pointed out very cleverly."

Sarah gasped, "what about the Witches Council?"

Ken shook his head, "The Halliwells' hold many spots on the Witches Council Sarah, think about it."

"That would leave only you," Sarah nodded, "Billie, Henry, Coop, Seb and me to vote."

"And seeing as we are working on her defense team we would not get a vote."

"What's going on?" I interrupted.

"There aren't enough Council members left to vote." Sarah informed. "That means—"

"The only Council that will be voting on your trial is the Elders Council." Ken finished.

I was silent for a moment. "Um, I still don't know what that means."

"Your trial is hardly fair." Ken informed. "Considering you are half witch and half hunter both Councils should be present and have their chance to vote but they don't. Only the inhuman Elders are left. They have no compassion."

I blinked absorbing what he just said. _They have no compassion_. Where did that leave me?

"I was afraid of this." Sarah whispered, "What do we do?"

"Well Castiel hasn't arrived yet and they can't start without him,"

"Where is he?"

"Still at Magic School, grading papers I would assume."

"I bet Anna isn't very happy about that."

"No she isn't," Ken sighed, "but you know Castiel, nothing is more important to him then Magic School and keeping to his schedule."

Sarah nodded, "he's quite fair don't you think Ken? I'd say we can count on him voting our way. Zola too. Sandra and Rachel will be harder to convince and Kevin…he's been under Anna's wing for quite some time do you think that'll sway his vote?"

"Sarah we shouldn't speculate—"

"Will the stand-ins be voting as well?"

"Leo is still waiting to talk to Castiel but he will most likely be suspended from all Council duties. The girls," he paused looking at me, "will not be able to."

"Why would …" Sarah trailed off. "She knows them?"

"Yes."

"I know who?" I demanded.

"Two of the whitelighter stand-ins on the Elders Council." Ken dismissed.

He did not go into any more detail and would not answer any more questions on the subject. I sat quietly, listening to the back and forth conversation between Sarah and Ken. Sarah seemed almost frantic as she grasped at straws insisting on different scenarios that could help us. I was starting to wonder what exactly was on the line here. How serious was this?

"What aren't you telling me?" I questioned. I only received blank stares. "Tell me."

"Margret asked you be given the highest sentence." Ken sighed. Sarah stared at Ken with wide eyes making me feel sick.

I gulped, nervously, "that is?"

"Execution."

Sarah covered her mouth as she looked at me. "No."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "So if I'm found guilty...I die? They're gonna execute me like some kind of criminal? I didn't even do anything!" I protested weakly.

"This is Anna's doing." Sarah snapped looking angry but I could see that her cheeks were wet with tears. She abruptly got up and left the room.

My lawyer gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry Primrose, I tried to make a deal but—"

"I would like to see my brothers now, please." I replied, barely audible.

Ken nodded, "I'll take you to them."

"Thank you."

**SPN P3 Charmed P3 SPN**

Chuck flipped, quickly through the Warren witches' prophecy book. Anna had already come back three times to yell at him to hurry up. In reality, he did _not_ have until midnight the next day as she had promised. What did he expect really? It was Anna. Chuck had lied when he said he hadn't found anything on Primrose or what it all meant yet. In fact, there were entire chapters of her in both the Warren book and the Colt book, which were the descendants of the Winchesters; of course, they did not exactly know this. However, Chuck did; he knew _everything_. He was not called a Prophet for nothing. It had been his hands—his father's hands—his father's, father's hands that had written all the Prophecy books. It was in his family, in his blood. He came from a long line of Prophets.

"Bloody hell." a voice whispered in a thick accent.

Chuck jumped and looked around. "Who's there?"

He stepped out from the shadows. His face held little to no emotion. " 'Ello Chuck."

Chuck's mouth opened. "You're—you're…"

"Surprised are we chap?"

"Were you in England?" Chuck asked confused, "you weren't supposed to be in England. You were supposed to be in China helping with the over-population. I saw you myself."

"Why yes I was, for a while." he replied, his voice no longer holding a British accent, "but my presence was needed in England, urgently."

"Your presence was needed here!" Chuck protested. "Four hours ago!"

"Ah yes," he assured, "I got your message."

"Message!" Chuck snapped. "I called you and all you did was breath on the phone. A young girl's life is on the line and you're off in England having a jolly good time."

"Don't take that tone with me; you are just a lad compared to I—your superior. You will speak to me with respect and nothing less."

Chuck gulped. "Sorry sir,"

He narrowed his eyes, "I am aware of young Primrose's predicament, I have done all that I can for now."

"You've done nothing." Chuck protested.

"I've done more then you know."

"Anna wants her on death row."

"Well then I suggest you get on with it."

"Get on with what?" Chuck sighed, "we don't have time for your cryptic words, the trial starts in twenty minutes and the shaming in ten. I have to be there to hand over any incriminating evidence in the prophecy books to Anna and Margret."

"You alone can save her Chuck."

"Me?" he protested.

"Yes as shocking as that is, your mind holds answers others will not find—you've seen the answer already."

"Of course!" Chuck cried.

"I suggest you call upon Prudence Halliwell. She is the Eldest after all."

"Prue?" Chuck questioned, "but she's dead."

"Blatantly," he rolled his eyes, "but she will not be present at the trial. The Witches Council and Hunters Council were _forced_ to bow out. "

"What!" Chuck cried, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"As Prophet of the Lord, you shall see everything before all."

"But I haven't seen that!" Chuck insisted, "that's not what happened. But if the trial's different then that means the outcome is different."

"Ah, you finally understand."

"_Primrose is going to die_."

"And you Chuck, will be the one to save her." He looked up and stared blankly behind Chuck.

"What?" Chuck asked. He looked at Chuck before vanishing. "Wait!"

"Chuck?"

Chuck spun around surprised to see Sarah Blake standing in the doorway. "Sarah what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Anna is going to—"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't care about Anna or what she'll do to me when she finds out,"

"Oh," Chuck said, with a light chuckle, "that makes one of us then,"

"Chuck this is important," Sarah insisted, "I need your help."

"Sarah I'm not supposed to help the defence team." Chuck mumbled.

"Chuck this is bigger than this whole Council crap. Anna is going to rule Primrose guilty without a seconds glance—you and I both know it. We can't let that happen. It isn't right."

"I can't say I don't agree but Sarah how do you expect us to stop her?"

Sarah pointed at her temple, "I was hoping you could tell me. What have you seen Chuck?"

"If Anna finds out about this—"

"She will never know of your involvement, I promise." Chuck stared for a long moment. He had ordered it so but Anna… "Just tell me what to do."

"Can you get in to see Leo Wyatt?"

**SPN P3 Charmed P3 SPN**

I stood in front of the door for a moment bracing myself. My brothers were in there and here I was about to go in and tell them that if I lose I am going to die. This might very well be the last time I saw my brothers. Oh god.

Ken put a hand on my shoulder, "Primrose we don't have much time,"

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just need a moment—I don't want them to see me like this."

He handed me a Kleenex and I quickly dabbed under my eyes to hopefully wipe away the make-up I was sure was running down my face from silently crying on the way here. I turned to ask him if I had any on my face but he assured me I looked fine, he even insisted you could not tell I had been crying. I sincerely doubted that though.

I could picture their faces when I told them. I didn't think I could do it. Maybe I didn't have to. Maybe I could just pretend not to know. Then they wouldn't be upset and they'd be able to focus on their own issues with the Council.

I peeked in the little window on the door. Dean sat at the table. He didn't even look like he was really there—his face was vacant of any emotion. He just looked frozen. Sam was in the corner of the room, his chair turned away from Dean but I could tell his face was in his hands. My heart split in two at the sight. They were in pain, I could just tell.

"You told them?"

"I stopped here first." Ken replied quietly.

I turned away from the door. This was worse now. They already knew. "Why'd you do that?"

"Primrose they would have found out eventually."

"But I could have kept it from them," I protested, weakly, "they wouldn't be feeling so sad because of me."

"They're your brothers."

I closed my eyes. "I know."

"Are you ready?"

I nodded then opened my eyes, stepping aside I watched as he opened the door. "Please let them be okay," I whispered to no one.

"Sam!" Dean called, seeing Ken.

They both jumped to their feet and Ken stepped aside. I took a deep breath, plastering a weak smile on my face before stepping into the room. I had to show them I was all right even when I wasn't.

"Primrose—" Sam did a double take, a look of shock on his face as Dean's mouth dropped open. "What are you wearing?"

"One word and—" I motioned a slit throat. Dean was suddenly laughing and it made me so happy to hear the sound that I smirked. "That's right, laugh it up, just wait until it's your turn buddy boy."

"Is that a skirt?" Dean managed to ask. "I didn't even know you owned one." Suddenly he was no longer laughing but scowling at my legs. "_It's too short_."

"No shit Sherlock." I said.

"Can't you wear one of those ones that go to your ankles or something?"

"What am I a nun?" I demanded. Dean opened his mouth to reply but I put up my hand stopping him, "don't answer that."

Suddenly a finger poked me on the cheek and I spun around to see Sam was right beside me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure it's really you," he said, "you're wearing make-up."

"Well I am a girl Sam, it's not unheard of."

"But you're..._Rose_." I gave him a glare of annoyance. "And your hair is done nicely..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, hands on my hips. My hair was always done nicely. What was he talking about?

"It means you look like a clown." Dean informed.

"And I feel like one too." I added. "Thanks by the way, I really feel the love."

Dean put his hands up in defence, "just saying."

"So they let you get a change of clothes, do your hair and make-up?" Sam asked, "they wouldn't even let us have a drink of water."

"Oh these aren't my clothes." I said.

"Whose are they then?" Dean asked suspicion in his voice. "That bitch Anna's?"

I shook my head, doubting that red-haired tyrant would wear anything this beautiful. All right, I could admit it I did look nice. "Tyler dressed me so you'd have to ask him."

Sam and Dean both stared at me and I stared back in confusion. They were giving me their older brother looks and I had no idea why.

"Who did what to you?" Dean demanded.

"Rose..." Sam said slowly in a scolding manner.

I felt my face heat up, "not like that you morons, besides I'm in jail remember?"

"Don't remind me," Sam complained,

Dean was still giving me his older brother look, "who's this Tyler person again?"

I sighed, "just someone who helped me look presentable for my trial."

It was quiet after that and I felt uncomfortable which made me more uncomfortable because I was uncomfortable...yeah that didn't make much sense to me either. I could see our fake happiness melting away as we stood silently in the room, the pain returning in its place. I suddenly felt like a young child looking for reassurance from her big brothers. That was what I needed but it was silly for me to feel that way at my age.

"Guys," I whispered, blinking back tears, "it's bad this time isn't it?"

Sam nodded looking sullen, "Yeah Rose it is."

"Stop being all mopey you two." Dean ordered, "Prim's gonna be fine."

I bit my lip, "But Dean—"

"No!" Dean snapped, "stop that, you're gonna be fine." The tears slipped out and I cursed myself. Sam turned away once he spotted the tears, looking like he might cry himself but Dean crushed me in a tight hug blocking him from my view, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" I asked.

I regretted it the moment I said it. I should not make him promise me something when it is out of his hands.

"Yeah, I promise," he muttered.

A knock at the door broke us apart. My lawyer stood there, "It's time Primrose."

I walked forward but stopped, looking over my shoulder at the two people I loved most in the world. I could see Dean was hiding the fact that he was freaking out on the inside as he gave me a fake smile. Sam on the other hand had tears running down his cheeks. I turned and rushed at him, grabbing him in a hug. I let out a small sob but managed to push the others back. I had to stay strong in front of them. It would only make them feel guilty. I didn't want them to feel guilty.

"Sammy." I breathed,

"It'll be okay Rose," he reassured but I knew he was just saying that like Dean had been. It felt nice to hear it though, those empty reassurances. "You haven't done anything wrong."

I nodded and pulled away, giving them one last look before dashing out of the room. I waited until the door shut before I started full on sobbing. I'd never been so terrified before. Sure, I'd been scared when hunting; I had been scared watching my father and my brother die and about Dean's deal but this was different. This time it was my life on the line and the chances of me getting out of this alive were slim. It hurt so much because it was something I could not change about myself that was the whole reason behind it. They wanted me dead because of who I was born as, a hunter and a witch. Is that so wrong? Am _I_ so wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - Was the angst/mopey stuff okay? I am not very good at writing that kind of thing. Can anyone take a guess as to what Chuck and Sarah are up to? And who this nameless person Chuck was speaking to was? If I told you anything (cough, cough Casey) you do not get to reply to this because you already know things! Do not spoil it lol. What about the last two questions, 'Is that so wrong? Am I so wrong?' what are your thoughts on that? **

**Do you think Primrose will really be executed? Or will she win the trial and kick Anna's ass? **

**P.S Any readers of Winchesters Six, there's a poll on my profile whether I should delete the series or not so vote on that :)**


	10. The Trial of Primrose Winchester

**A/N - So I didn't actually do much 'trial talk' but I did do some and yes I looked up a few things too :) I might not be able to update for a while but please know that I do already have the next couple chapters written and will continue to write them regardless if I can update right away or not. So I have not forgotten about this story or you just be aware of that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**Pickle Paige: **Yes, I have read Flower in the Attic; it's a very excellent book once you get past the creepiness factor. I'm actually on the third one right now. I have the first four…er I'm not sure if there's any more after that but I think there's one more, I could be wrong. Awe thanks :) Yes I thought Sarah was a good choice too, she seemed like she had a good heart, one of my favourite female guest stars on SPN. Haha "The flashback was good...shows Kim was ok once" omg this made me laugh. Uh thanks? Lol he's barley been in it but whatever and yeah Jana is a little preppy I guess but there's more to her than that. Uh Bobby how I miss him so :( Usually when people go to court its best they are dressed nicely and look nice to give off a good impression...that is why they made her look good, I mean she was all beaten up and shit so yeah. What are you confused about? Yes, I made them descendants of Samuel Colt. Balthazar isn't on the cast list...er well the pictures...his picture wasn't there so no it wasn't him, though I do like him. Rae's situation is _completely_ different, witches and whitelighters are not banned from being together anymore (says so on the synopsis) and Rae is somewhat untouchable—above the law slightly...her father is a very important Elder. He was the founder of the Elder's Council and was Anna and Castiel's mentor. Of course you do but...mahhhaa just read.

**Sammie-Jo16**: He lost the British accent half way when he was speaking…it's not Balthazar…this person adapts their language and self wherever they go…so he had just came from England…I don't know how to write/speak Chinese which is why I didn't make him come directly from China lol. Awe that's awesome to know because that means I'm doing something right! Save some tears for this chapter and the next. These next few are going to be somewhat emotional…

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: Good. **Well it is Dean, that's what he does. Mahaha you will have to wait longer to find out about Kim and Bobby. Yeah Sarah was awesome in last chapter…I think she is awesome always though so :) it has not been that many times! So Primrose you think is a mixture of Dean and Prue…*panic* what have I created! Haha just kidding.

* * *

><p>I had to sit in a box. A box! A clear box so everyone entering the Council house could see me. Currently I sat in a steel chair in the middle of the box, a red curtain surrounding me so no one could see in...<em>yet<em>. I was utterly repulsed when my lawyer told me I had to get inside the clear box. What kind of government is this?

I just kept thinking of my brothers to keep my mind off things, apparently they were having their trial at the same time as mine and so were Phoebe and Piper. I wondered if it was all part of Anna's plan to make the Councils bow out of my trial so that my family's trial could be at the same time. I would not doubt it. She would love to take away my support system.

I usually don't pray but I was praying my brothers' sentences would not be as high as the possibility of mine. Oh God. If they were executed too...no, Ken assured me they'd most likely only have to pay a hefty fine.

As for my sisters—that still feels extremely weird to think about—they will probably be kicked off the Council. Ken said Sarah is representing them during the trial since she is a witch. She is trying for suspension rather than expulsion or even better, just a fine. He neglected to say who was representing Dean and Sam but insisted they were in good hands.

I really hoped they were. I couldn't lose them which doesn't make much sense considering I may be executed but at least if I knew they were going to be okay after I was gone...it wouldn't be as difficult to let go. After all I didn't want my spirit hanging around and turning into something hunters hunt.

So much for keeping my mind off things, here I go back to the beginning. My possible demise; awesome, just awesome.

"Primrose."

I jumped in my chair and looked around for the source of the voice. "Um yeah?"

"Sorry you can't see me but it's Sarah, Ken's with me too."

"Oh," I mumbled, "um how come I can hear you?"

I had been praying the clear box would be sound proof especially knowing the judging people would be voicing their opinions of me aloud without even knowing me. Damn, it is like high school all over again.

"There's a microphone for the spectators to talk to you." Ken's voice informed.

I did not reply because if I did it would mostly be inappropriate with all the cuss words. Someone cleared his or her throat and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I really wish I could see them.

"How are you?" Sarah whispered.

"Peachy." I complained. "Everything's peachy, you know just trapped in a box, no biggie."

"I'm sorry." she replied, automatically.

I sighed. "I know you are. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with my sist—" I had to stop myself, it felt wrong, they did not feel like my sisters even if they were. I mean I hardly knew them. Clearing my throat I continued, "Phoebe and Piper?"

"We're here to tell you that, people will be allowed to talk to you and there will mostly likely be a lot of uncomfortable things said," Ken interrupted, "but if someone asks you a question you must answer honestly."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not." Ken said.

"This is fucked up." I snapped. "What kind of government is this?"

"Be careful what you say," Ken warned, "they can hear you."

"I don't give a damn at this point." I growled.

"Ken let me talk to her." I heard Sarah mumble. He did not reply. "Okay Prim, he's gone."

I put my face in my hands. "I don't understand why this is happening."

"I know," she sighed, "and I wish it wasn't but it is. Anna requested this. Usually they only display..."

I looked at the red curtain in front of me and lied, "You won't hurt my feelings."

"The ones that have done no good." she mumbled, "or when it's a big trial which is why it's surprising that she didn't allow the other Councils to be present yet she's allowing those who are allied with any Council to watch."

"What's up her ass?" I demanded. "Why the hell does she seem to get her hate on whenever I'm around? I've never even met her before this dilemma."

"It's your sisters..." Sarah sighed, "she hates them."

My jaw clenched. "So you're telling me I'm gonna burn because of my sisters that I don't even know?"

"It's not their fault. It's more against the Halliwell line." Sarah recovered quickly. "You're sisters are good people and amazing witches. To be a Halliwell witch is a great honour."

"Oh yeah then why the hell am I on death row?"

"You're not on death row yet Primrose, try and stay positive,"

"Positive," I mocked, "I just came from seeing my brothers for possibly the last time ever and then I found out that they're not even going to be in the court room with me. _I am alone_."

"No," she snapped, angrily, "you listen to me Primrose Winchester, you are far from alone. There will be people in that courtroom that care about you and want nothing but the best for you."

"Sarah I already know the chances of me surviving are slim no matter what a few sympathetic people think, Anna clearly wants my head on the platter."

"Just think of this as another hunt." she insisted.

"What do you mean?"

"You're fighting for your survival Primrose and you do this on a daily basis, every time you strap on those gun, knives whatever and go hunting. This is like any other day to you Winchesters and you always make it out on top."

"Not always," I mumbled thinking of Dean's deal.

"Don't you dare give up! The fight has just begun. Ken can win this. You can win this. Therefore, you _will_ stop whining, complaining, and fight. Do you understand me? You _will_ fight." I was silent for a while. I'd never heard Sarah talk in such a tone before. She cleared her throat. "Do I make myself clear?" I still didn't reply. "Don't make me come in there and kick your ass into gear young lady."

I started to choke with laughter at the 'young lady' part. As if, Sarah Blake could kick my ass. "You know I'd kick yours first."

"Probably," she agreed, "but I got a reply and that's all I wanted."

I twisted my hands in my lap, pushing back the tears, "Sarah can I ask you for a favour,"

"Anything,"

"If I don't make it—"

"Primrose," she sighed.

"No just let me finish." I insisted, "if I don't make it...I—I want you to look out for Sammy. Do you think you can do that?"

"Don't you think he'd be more comfortable with Dean? I mean I did lie to him. He probably won't give me the time of day."

"Trust me, he will, he liked you more than you know but if he doesn't you just gotta make his stubborn ass listen to you, use your authoritative tone that you just used on me." I insisted. "Sarah, I'm gonna tell you something no one else knows outside of the three of us."

"Primrose what's going on?"

"Dean doesn't have much time...he's going to hell in less than a year Sarah."

"What?" she gasped. "He made a deal with a crossroads demon didn't he?"

I nodded even though she could not see me. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Look there's no time to explain...but if I am executed and Dean goes to hell then Sammy's all alone. Please you gotta promise me you'll look after Sam and keep him on the straight and narrow all right?" It was quiet and I fidgeted in my chair. "Sarah?"

"Of course." she whispered.

I sighed. "Thank-you. That's all I ask for."

"Isn't there a way that Dean could be saved?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't know..." I replied honestly. "I just...I don't think so...not without hurting Sam in the process and Dean won't let that happen...not again."

I waited for Sarah to catch what I had just said and I could tell when she did because she made the strangest noise. "Sam...did he?"

"Yes."

"And Dean sold his soul to—"

"—save him."

"And you're—"

"—stuck in the middle. Yeah, pretty much."

"My God."

"You can't tell anyone, Dean will be pissed if he found out I told you." I ordered. "You promise to look out for Sammy right?"

"I'll do my best Primrose but—"

"Sarah the Halliwell trial is starting—you need to be in the Witches Council courtroom now." Ken said, hurriedly.

"Oh," Sarah said.

"Are you all right?" Ken demanded.

"Sarah?" I called.

"I'm okay, I'm going," she assured, "good luck and Primrose remember it's not over yet."

"I won't."

"The doors are about to open, the curtain will be dropped, do you remember what I said?" Ken questioned.

"Yeah, answer the questions honestly or be smacked on the wrist."

"I'll return in ten minutes with the guards to take you to trial."

"Has my brothers' trial started yet?"

"Yes," he said, "they're in court as we speak."

"Okay," I nodded.

"And Primrose."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, I have a secret weapon."

"A secret weapon?" I demanded. "How come you didn't tell me about this before?" I got no reply. "Hello? Ken! What secret weapon?"

A heard loud banging noises and what sounded like quiet chatter but a lot of it. They were here. It was time to be judged and mocked. The curtains fell away and I stared at the flock of people in front of me. Some looked terrified of me others looked like they wanted to burst into hysterical laughter...the ones that freaked me out the most were the ones with faces that seemingly held no emotion. Panic rose deep in my chest...I do not like being in the center of attention...my job was to always fade away and right now I really wished I could turn invisible.

A loud horn sounded and a booming voice was all around. "Primrose Winchester the hybrid."

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN **

Ken Knox hurried down the fire lit corridor and into the jail. The guards immediately moved out of his way, seeing he was on some sort of mission and knowing Ken he would kick their asses if they got in his way and for an old guy he could fight. That is why he was one of the best defence lawyers on the Councils. He ignored the few people that called out for him as he made his way to Primrose's previous cell. Stopping in front, he stared at the bump of a person in one of the cots.

"Harriet." he called, softly.

She sat up in bed and gave him a smile. "The petals won't fall from the rose very far, at least this time."

He nodded and spun on his heel leaving the way he came.

**SPN P3Chantel Royal P3 SPN **

Some guy kept hitting on me with really bad pick-up lines. I mean I've heard Dean have better ones than that and that is saying a lot considering who Dean is. After I threatened to turn him into a toad with my evil hybrid genes he fled from the clear box leaving me to the other fifty people that asked the most absurd and stupid questions. Oh but my favourite ones were the people that decided to yell hateful things at me.

"Primrose Winchester I'll be damned." a voice chuckled. "Not a face I expected to see at the center of a grand Council meeting such as this."

I turned to stare at Melissa Montgomery, a dangerous hunter who also just happened to be the sister of my ex-boyfriend Nickolas. She was dressed in her usual gothic slash punk getup and her bleached blonde hair hung down in long curls. Her heavily, black-lined, blue eyes stared daggers into me.

"Mel?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Primmy dear I am always invited to attend council meetings. My parents were allies. Guess my bro didn't tell you that."

I felt enraged and not just because she called me 'Primmy'. "No he didn't."

"Huh." she grinned. "You must have not been _that_important then."

She walked away without another word while I glared at her back. That bitch has hated me since the moment she met me. I had no clue why, I had been nothing, but nice—okay maybe not that nice considering I usually do not get along with other girls my age but I was friendly enough. It wasn't even like her and Nick got along so it didn't make sense for her to hate me.

I sulked in my chair, barley listening to the nasty people take their turn to yell at me or ask if I had special hybrid powers. I hope Dean and Sam are doing okay at their trial. Ken had told me many times they would be but still...I was worried about them even though I should be more worried about myself. I am the illegal being the one that is not supposed to exist. After what felt like eternity, I started to get more annoyed than I already was. When was this damn trial going to start!

"Word to the wise, you might want to cross your legs when wearing that skirt."

I snapped my legs tightly closed and turned to face the guy that said that to me and give him a piece of my mind but was surprised to find Preston, Melissa and Nickolas's cousin. I jumped to my feet and rushed to give him a hug, which only resulted in me face planting into the clear box and falling to the ground. I was lucky enough that almost everyone was in the courtroom already so only a selected few witnessed this failure.

"Oh," I grumbled, rubbing my now sore nose, "stupid box,"

"Now you really want to cross your legs." Preston informed.

I picked myself off the ground and shot him a look. "Why the hell you looking_ Essie_?" I demanded.

He scowled. "Don't call me that and to answer your question..." I glared and he raised his hands in surrender after seeing my face. "I'm just looking out for your best interest which would be me telling you—repeatedly—to stop sitting like a guy."

"I'm mad at you." I informed.

"What'd I do this time?" he questioned with confusion.

"As if you don't already know Pinocchio," I sighed. He avoided my gaze. "Where's Nickolas? I'd like to have a few words with him..."

He cleared his throat. "Would these 'words' involve punches?"

"Possibly."

"Good luck with that, considering you're in a box," he chuckled, lightly, "speaking of may I suggest not walking into the wall again?"

"Ha-ha very funny Montgomery." I mocked, "now where is he?"

Preston grew uncomfortable, "uh, he uh...I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" I demanded. "You're his damn guardian, you're supposed to know."

"We got the call and he kind of freaked and took off."

"Why?" I questioned.

He gave me a strange look that I could not read. "Oh I don't know Primrose maybe because you're on trial for your life."

"Oh please," I protested, "Nickolas broke up with me months ago, remember? It's not like he gives a damn about me, especially not with how things ended."

"Uh huh..."

I narrowed my eyes, "right?"

"Sure..."

"Why do I sense uncertainty in your voice?"

"I got a go," he said before dashing away, "good luck!"

"Hey!" I called. "I wasn't finished talking to you!" He ignored me, "Preston Montgomery get your ass—"

"Primrose." someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Ken with two guards. "it's time,"

I was suddenly brought back to the reality of my situation and the conversation I had been having with Preston faded in comparison. Trial time.

**SPN P3Chantel Royal P3 SPN **

**Before.**

The courtroom door opened and Cassie Robinson walked in. Sam was first to notice her and his eyes widened in surprise. He nudged Dean with his elbow. "Uh...Dean?"

"What?" he replied.

"Look behind you."

Dean turned in his seat before turning back to Sam. "Yeah it's just Cassie—" He spun back around, "Cassie?"

Cassie having heard Dean's voice quickly made her way over. He stared at her with his mouth ajar. Rufus had his arms crossed while he glared at her. Sam just looked a cross between confused and shocked.

"Hi Dean." she smiled.

"Cassie." Dean stumbled.

"Oh I see you three have already been acquainted." Rufus replied. "I guess that means you know."

"Know what?" Dean and Sam said.

"I'm on the prosecution team." Cassie said, giving Rufus an annoyed look. "It's my job, not my choice."

"She works for Anna as well." Rufus added.

"You work for that bitch?" Dean snapped. "The one that's trying to execute our sister?"

"It's not like that Dean." Cassie assured.

He gave her a glare. "Then what is it like huh? What the hell are you even doing here? I thought this was too crazy for you."

"Look I can explain—"

There was a loud horn and Cassie quickly fled to the table beside them. Dean glared at her the entire time. Sam was shaking his head in confusion. Cassie gave Dean a sad look and he turned away, the anger festering inside him.

"There must be a reasonable explanation for this." Sam whispered.

"Yeah well," Dean said, casting Cassie another look when she wasn't looking, "I don't want to hear it. She is working for that bitch that wants Primrose dead. There's nothing else to it."

"You're right," Sam agreed, "she can't be trusted but I still think you should hear her out."

"No." Dean snapped. "Just no."

They were both suddenly smacked in the back of the head. "Ow." they chorused.

"Stand up you morons." Rufus ordered. "The Council and judge are arriving."

"But they haven't announced—" Sam protested.

"What did you think the trumpet was for? Entertainment? On your feet now." he snapped.

Both Sam and Dean jumped to their feet just as the door in front of them was swung open. One by one, Council members trudged into the room. Many familiar faces entered the room much to the shock of Dean and Sam.

"Ellen, Jo, Bela, Ash," Dean said, "we know everyone on the Council."

"But where's Bobby and Kim?"

"Oh I hope Kim's rotting in a cell somewhere because if she isn't..." Dean trailed off.

"Hey," Rufus said, "don't be talking like that in here, they have eyes and ears on you. As for Bobby he was suspended from all Council duties, so was your cousin Gwen."

"That's right," Sam said, "Gwen's on the Council."

"And she's also on the defence team, she's a damn good lawyer," Rufus said, "she would have been helping me with your case."

The door swung open one last time. A young woman with curly brown hair and a petite figure wore a heavy white and gold, hooded rope as she walked to judges chair. Once seated, she removed her hood. A small gasp traveled throughout courtroom. The only person who didn't look surprised was Cassie.

Rufus stared. "Holy—"

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam said.

"Andrea Barr." Dean replied.

"I think that's the first time you've remembered a girl's name," Sam said in awe.

"Shut-up...she wasn't a girl, she was a lost innocent." Dean mumbled in annoyance.

"She looks fine now."

"How is that even possible, she drown saving Lucas remember?"

"A whitelighter judge!" Rufus snapped.

"That explains a lot," Sam replied, "she was turned into a whitelighter for her selfless act."

"Awesome, just awesome." Dean mumbled. "Whitelighters hate hunters; she probably still holds a grudge for not saving her too."

"Dean," Sam sighed, "that's doubtful whitelighters are supposed to have let go of their past."

Rufus swung his arms up in anger. "That's not even the complete Council."

"It isn't?" Dean said, confused.

"Yeah," Sam said, "where's Dad?"

"Dad?" Dean replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Primrose said Phoebe and Piper told her that Dad's on the Council."

"What?" Dean snapped. "How come nobody told me this?"

"Rufus don't." Cassie called, interrupting. "You're only going to make things worse." He gave her an annoyed look before trudging in front of judge's chair.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rufus yelled, angrily. "You can't do this? Where's the rest of the Council?"

Andrea turned and gave Rufus a silencing look. "I'm in charge here; now take your seat Mr. Turner, court is starting, unless of course you'd rather I throw you and your clients in jail for the night?"

"Rufus sit down." Cassie called.

Rufus clenched his jaw before reluctantly taking his seat beside Sam and Dean. Andrea gave them a pointed stare before clearing her throat. "Let's begin. Cassie."

Cassie stood up and gave a nod.

**SPN P3Chantel Royal P3 SPN **

"You've got to be kidding me." Piper complained.

"Piper shh," Phoebe whispered.

"Why weren't Prue, our mom and grandmother called?" Piper demanded to know.

After these questions were voiced a murmur throughout the Council booth occurred. The judge smacked her gavel and all was silent again.

"None of the spirit members on _any_ Council have been summoned." the judge replied.

"Why the hell not?" she snapped.

"That wasn't up to me nor am I required to inform you of the reasoning behind it."

"Well fine then tell me why you are our judge?" Piper added. "You're a whitelighter. We're supposed to have a witch judge."

"Piper." Phoebe hissed.

The door behind them suddenly opened, everyone turned to look. Sarah Blake rushed inside the courtroom looking frazzled. The judge narrowed her eyes in annoyance of the interruption.

"You're late Sarah Blake."

"Oh I'm so sorry I was collaborating with Ken before—" Sarah stopped abruptly and stared at the judge. "Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Piper snapped.

Jessica gave them a glare, "This isn't relevant to the case, and now that your lawyer is here, let's move on."

**SPN P3Chantel Royal P3 SPN **

The courtroom was like none other I have ever seen before. The entire floor was made of white glass tiles that had smoke floating underneath them. The only part of the courtroom that did not have that as flooring was where the audience sat. There were wooden benches going upwards and in the middle was stairs that led to a door, not the door I came in but the one I had seen them all enter before. I had been taken in the back way where the Council seats were. Currently I was sitting in a circular wooden type seat that entrapped me all around. It made me want to leave; I hated this feeling of being trapped and the spotlight shinning down on me did not help.

My lawyer was across from me sitting at a wooden table and across from him was the prosecutor's table. In the middle of the room, there was a giant circle tile that everyone seemed to avoid stepping on. I had yet to know what it was for but I was guessing it was for something important considering we were all seated in a circle around it. What is with the Council and circular things? The courtyard was circular and now this too?

"We will start without him." Anna said.

"We cannot start without Castiel," the one I learned named Zola insisted, "the judging is split between the two of you."

"I do not care!" she snapped. "He is late as _usual_—we will begin."

"But Anna..." another named Sandra mumbled.

"No! All in favour to start without Castiel raise their hand." Anna insisted. Everyone on the Council except for Zola raised his or her hand making Anna grin in delight.

"So be it." Zola sighed. He nodded at the guards. "Lock the doors." They quickly did so.

"Margaret you may start," Anna ordered. "What has this _girl_ been accused of?"

I started to zone out once the prosecutor was on her feet listing all the absurd things I had supposedly done. I really just wanted this over with and I did not even need to do anything at this point in the trial so I decided to look in the crowd for any familiar faces that could, oh, I don't know, brighten my day. In reality, I was looking for Nickolas. After what Preston told me, I was somewhat worried about him. I mean Nick could be very self-destructive and I did not want to be the cause of that especially because he was the one that broke up with me in a horrible way I might add. He had no right to freak out about this. Now I just felt angry that he was being his usual selfish self.

Apparently, there was an invisible barrier between the audience and the actual courtroom. Ken said they could only see and hear what was happening when Anna allowed it. However, we could see out all the time. I guess it was like a two-way mirror thing. As far as I knew they couldn't see in yet, he had told me there would be an orange flashing light in the corner of the room and a green one when they could hear what was being said. I quickly darted my eyes over to the two lights. Never mind, I take that back; the orange light was flashing but not the green one...I guess that meant they could only see in. Hmm, why would they only get to see but not hear?

I quickly looked through the audience while my attention wasn't needed. I saw Jana and Tyler Blake sitting near the front. Some nasty looking blonde Barbie dolls were seated beside Jana and they seemed to be giggling and pointing at me. Awesome. Gwen and James Campbell were a couple seats up from them. I smiled when I saw Sheriff Jodie Mills and Agent Victor Hendrickson sitting together. Jodie smiled in return and gave me a little wave. I didn't want to look like an idiot waving back so I just nodded my head in acknowledgement.

Preston was near the doors at the top; he was casually leaning against the wall rather than sitting. Melissa was a couple feet away from him doing practically the same thing except her face shot daggers at me while his had a warm smile. However, Nickolas was nowhere to be seen. The feeling that something had happened to him struck me close to home and I started to panic. If he did something stupid because of me, I would never be able to live with myself. Wait, what am I saying? This is Nickolas, he always does something stupid, and I am not with him anymore, so therefore I do not need to worry about him, that's someone else's problem now. I need to worry about my brothers and myself.

My name was suddenly yelled, pulling me out of my internal war and back into the courtroom. It seemed that they had already moved on whether I was paying attention or not. Margaret and Ken were having some heated debate about me. I looked in the corner of the room to see the green light was flashing meaning they could hear whatever the debate was about. I hoped I hadn't missed anything too important.

I took a quick glance at the Council. Anna looked like she wanted to throttle the lawyers in front of her while Zola kept nodding his head and taking notes. Kevin, the youngest was yawning, Rachel just stared with no emotion at all, and Sandra wore a hard look on her face and took notes like Zola.

Anna smacked the gavel and both lawyers fell quiet. "We are going to confer with the Prophet."

All Council members stood from their seats and went into another room. I noticed the lights were no longer flashing. Margaret quickly followed them shooting Ken a glare on her way. Once she was gone, Ken quickly made his way over to me and grabbed my attention with his worried look.

"What?" I whispered, "What is it?"

"Something's not right," he replied quietly. "Anna is up to something. If the Council is referring to the Prophet..."

"I don't understand."

"Chuck Shurley is a Prophet of the Lord, the one that lives in the Council house with the Elders."

"As in _the_ prophet?" I gasped.

"Yes, the one that's said to talk to God."

"So you're saying that God could be telling him to let me fry?" I mumbled.

"I don't know, that's just a rumour, it's never been proven but Anna could make it seem that way." I covered my face with my hands. This was bad. "But I have a plan." he insisted making me look up.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Do you see the circle in the middle of the room?" he mumbled.

"Uh yeah...the whole courtroom is centered on it. It wasn't that hard to figure out it was something important. So what is it?"

"The Circle of Truth."

"And that would be?"

"There's no time to explain but I lowered the barriers on your chair—"

"There were barriers on my chair?" I said. "How come I didn't know this?"

"Anna activated them the moment the little door closed. She thinks you have some sort of escape plan with your family." He shook his head before continuing. "When I tell you to, I need you to get out of the chair and touch the circle of truth with the palm of your hand. You will have to be fast, Anna will immediately call for the guards."

"But why?"

"Just trust me."

"You do realize I'm a Winchester right? We don't trust just anyone."

"Counselor back to your seat." a guard ordered.

Ken didn't have a chance to reply as he returned to his seat. I turned slightly to see the door was open once again. I watched the Council file out and Margaret rush to her seat. The moment they were all seated was the moment Ken jumped to his feet eagerly.

"Objection your Honour." Ken yelled suddenly. I was surprised. What exactly was he objecting to? She had not even spoken yet.

"On what grounds?" Anna demanded. She looked extremely pissed off.

"You have not even heard Primrose's side to the story."

"There is no need for that. The Council has already decided on most matters except the final of how this will be dealt with."

"WHAT!" I yelled. "That's not fair."

"That's life little girl." Anna shot back. "Now be silent or I'll smite you where you sit and we'll all be done with this."

I couldn't exactly argue with that so I fell quiet. I looked at Ken waiting for him to object or something but it was silent...everything was silent...too silent and then—

"Primrose now!" Ken yelled.

I hurdled myself out of the wooden seat and slide across the floor to the white circle. Anna yelled at the guards and they came running but it was too late as my hand touched the glass. Smoke poured upwards, I jumped back in surprise, and before I knew it, arms were grabbing me and pinning my face to the floor.

"We summon the right to utilize the circle of truth." Ken snapped. "You have no other choice but to comply...it is the law."

Anna narrowed her eyes angrily. "Very well. You may continue Mr. Knox."

Ken waved his hands at the guards and they let me go. I gave them a glare as I got to my feet. Bunch of asses these guards are. Ken quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me beside him.

"I just need a moment to confer with my client."

Margaret growled, "The law clearly states once the circle of truth has been summoned that it must be utilised _immediately_ after for its time is limited in our realm, there is no room for discussion. The tribunal—"

"Have allowed us access to their power, thus we can control its time in our realm." Zola interrupted. "I see no problem in allowing Mr. Knox to explain how the circle works to Ms. Winchester."

Margaret shook her head angrily. "Mr. Knox could tell his client specific memories to—"

Anna smacked her gavel and Margaret shut up. "You know very well that is not how the circle works." She turned to the Elders on her sides and they all whispered before facing the front again. "The Council will allow Mr. Knox five minutes of time."

"Thank you your Honour." Ken nodded. He pulled me to the side quickly.

"What is this circle thing?" I whispered. "What does it do?"

"It reads the thoughts of whomever touches the circle and projects them in the form of a hologram. The circle will only show what needs to be seen, no matter how painful, sad, or difficult the memories may be."

"This will help me how?" I demanded.

"Think of everything that's happened to you over the years. Show them the _real_ you. The you that isn't defined by being a witch and a hunter."

"Time's up Mr. Knox." Anna snapped randomly. "_Girl_, step forth onto the circle."

I slowly made my way to the circle that was still smoking and stepped onto it. I looked around nervously. It was reading my thoughts but nothing was happening...yet. Both sets of lights were on and I knew the spectators were waiting for something to happen, as was I.

The smoke flew around me in a circle before swirling upwards and forming a giant projection in the air. I saw my face in front of me. Memories from my past played out before me. Everything I'd been through with my family all the good we'd done and the bad. The mistakes made and how we sacrificed our happiness to save lives. I watched my Dad die all over again and after Sam's death and when I found out about Dean's deal. Luckily, it didn't actually show what I discovered about either of those situations or what became because of them. It was mostly just the aftermath which was me sobbing Sam's name while looking pathetic and the angry me, shooting at some trees while muttering to myself about what an idiot Dean was and how I'd never forgive him.

A new scene flickered every couple of seconds and with it, a new wave of emotions went through me. The courtroom was eerily quiet as they watched. Then it was now again just when I had met Phoebe and Piper—learned the truth. The last scene was in the cell when I was talking to Harriet. I felt disgusted by how rude I had been to her even if she was crazy. I threatened her life and for what being a little creepy? What was wrong with me?

Ken immediately pulled me off the circle and the hologram faded away. I was still reeling from all I had just re-witnessed about myself in those five minutes that I just felt like I was only half there.

"That right there is all the evidence of how much violence this young child hands out to the world." Margaret said. "She has basically pleaded guilty to half of the crimes on this list."

"Are you shiting me?" I snapped in annoyance.

"Primrose." Ken hissed.

"Did you see any of that? All I've been through to protect mortals and you're saying I'm the cause of all the violence in the world. You, stupid bitch!"

A gasp went through the courtroom. Margaret was giving me a wide-eyed look mixed with a glare. She reminded me of the dramatic chipmunk when she made that face and I had to hold back my laughter but my smile, I just couldn't.

"SILENCE." Anna ordered.

Rachel was glaring at me with such a force that I could practically feel it. "Counselor, control the mouth on your client or I will."

"Apologizes are in order my Council," Ken said, "but I am afraid I am inclined to agree with my client." I shot him a grin.

"Excuse me?" Anna growled.

"Explain yourself Mr. Knox." Sandra ordered.

"Sure this proves the illegal hunting among other things but it also proves the sacrifices she and her family have made to help protect this country. She should be granted an award not an execution for all she has done."

"Everything she's done has been illegal!" Margaret yelled. "Besides the whole hybrid thing she could have life in prison already."

"Let's move on." Kevin spoke for the first time. "I'd like to hear more about that. How she came to be a hybrid."

"No sex ed for the kid yet?" I said, rudely. Kevin gave me a glare. "What are you fourteen? Fifteen? Watch some porn you may learn something. Wait, can angels watch porn?"

"Speak out of term one more time and your mouth will be sewn shut." Rachel snapped.

I looked at her with a glare of my own. Ken gripped my arm tightly and I knew it was a warning to let him speak. He nodded at the table and I quickly took the spot where he had previously sat.

"First I say we vote on lowering the sentence of illegal hunting and the others for a more suitable punishment." Zola interrupted. The Council members looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you Elder Zola." Ken nodded.

"But Elder Zola," Margaret said, shocked, "the evidence—"

"Thank you Margaret we all saw the hologram and from what I can tell she's done more good than bad in this world so far in her young life." Zola said.

It was that moment, I realized, Zola seemed more empathic towards my situation than the others did. I gave him a small smile of appreciation. He held my gaze but showed me no emotion. It didn't really matter because I could tell he cared more then he let on and it was nice to know that someone that important actually gave a crap whether I lived or died.

"I concur with Zola." Sandra said. I was shocked to say the least. "Her crimes don't fit the punishment."

"Have you two lost your mind?" Rachel snapped. "We've already discussed this with the Prophet."

"Even after her bad-mannered comments," Kevin said suddenly, "I as well concur with Zola and Sandra."

My mouth fell open. Holy shit on a stick. Did he just say that? Ken blinked looking equally shocked at what was happening.

"The issue still stands of her being an illegal hybrid." Margaret said.

Ken said, "she cannot help who she was born as. There should be no punishment for that."

"No she cannot." Anna replied slowly. She has a strange look in her eye and I suddenly felt very panicked.

"I concur with Mr. Knox," Zola replied, "the fault lies on her parents."

"Who are both deceased." Margaret informed. "Not to mention on the Council—they knew the consequences of this birth."

"Consequences of her birth? What consequences?" Ken demanded to know. "The only one I see is the breaking of the stupid law that keeps witches and hunters apart. That separates everyone for no damn good reason."

"Someone needs to pay the price." Margaret snapped. "A law was broken here or are we just planning on throwing the entire rule book out the window now?"

"Easy now Counselor," Rachel warned, "no one is throwing away the rule book even if some think we should." She shot Zola and Sandra a look. "The girl will pay the price, there's no question about it."

"The price for what?" Ken yelled. "Living?"

"Exactly that." Anna said.

I jumped to my feet in annoyance. "Uh, objection!"

Anna slammed the gavel, dismissing my objection. "It's been decided." She looked me directly in the eyes. "Primrose Winchester is guilty of being an illegal being and will be put to death at midnight tomorrow."

**SPN P3Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

"Leo,"

"Sarah what are you doing here?" Leo asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in court?"

"I am," she grinned, "this is only my astral self and before you start yelling it's important, it's about Primrose."

"What about Primrose?"

"She's technically your charge by birth correct?"

"Yes."

"So you can't share anything with the Elders regarding her or her sisters without their knowledge or permission? It is the law of your kind of whitelighter right?"

Leo nodded. "Where are you going with this Sarah?"

"We have a plan."

"Whose we?"

"That's not important; just know they're on Primrose's side. The _future_ Charmed Ones side."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You up for a little summoning ritual?"

"What kind?"

Sarah gave a sigh before quickly filling Leo in on the plan to save Primrose.

He scowled and said in a scolding manner. "Sarah a lot of people could get in trouble for this, us included."

"Leo, you've been suspended I'm guessing?"

"No."

"No?"

"I haven't seen Castiel yet."

Sarah titled her head for a moment. "That's odd,"

"Well knowing Castiel he's—"

"No, Leo, court is already in session for Primrose. He should be there; he should have already been here. Something's wrong."

Leo's face became full of worry. "I'll try to sense him." Sarah waited as Leo closed his eyes concentrating on finding Castiel. He opened his eyes seconds later. "Nothing."

"Does that mean that he's dead?"

"No," Leo shook his head, "Castiel isn't dead. The Councils would know by now. He's either at Magic school or..."

"The underworld." Sarah finished, "he wouldn't go there by himself would he?"

"I don't know." Leo replied honestly. "Last I spoke with him he was very worried about the missing hunters."

"Missing hunters?" Sarah asked.

"Look Sarah you're not supposed to know about that, only the Elders Council knows."

The door suddenly opened resulting in Sarah flicking before she shook her head. Chuck stood in the doorway looking out of breath. "Leo," he panted, "Sarah. Good you're both here."

"Chuck?" Leo asked. "You're a part of this plan?"

He nodded. "Did you do the ritual?"

"No." Leo said.

"We need to do the ritual." Chuck quickly shut the door.

"We'll need Prue." Leo insisted.

Sarah shook her head. "I already tried—she didn't show."

Leo scowled. "She wasn't summoned for the hearing?"

"None of the spirit members were summoned." Sarah informed. "And for some reason I can't reach her."

"Then we'll need a witch from the Warren line to do so. Seeing as Phoebe, Piper and Primrose are all in court—"

"Oh I already took care of that." Sarah smiled.

The door opened once again to reveal a blonde woman dressed in a very old style dress. She strode in with a smile on her face. "I am here to help my daughters."

"I thought I told you to change." Chuck mumbled.

The woman gave him an appalled look. "The trousers were horrendous."

Chuck gave a sigh. "You're not going to blend very well wearing that."

Leo was wide-eyed as he turned to Chuck and Sarah. "You brought Melinda Warren back from the dead?"

**SPN P3Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

"Anna!" Zola protested.

_What?_ The few protests from Zola, Ken, and Sandra faded away. All I could hear was the pumping of my heart as the tears welled up in my eyes. Tonight would be my last night living. Oh god. I am going to die. Guards grabbed at my arms and I was escorted towards the exit.

So many thoughts were running through my mind. About my brothers...even Nickolas's face came to mind and all the ones I loved that I would be leaving behind all because I was a hybrid. What did that even mean and why? Why was it so wrong? That thought almost hadn't occurred to me before. Why was I being punished for my mother being a witch and father being a hunter? It didn't even make logical sense. We've been told it was wrong without an explanation.

I stared out at the audience this was my last chance to take a stand. _My last hurrah_. I was dead anyway, they couldn't do anything else to me. I quickly shot Ken a look and he nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. It was as if he knew; he expected this. I stopped walking and ripped my arms from the guards. All eyes were on me and I gulped, not liking the attention once again. The guards surprisingly did not do anything to stop me.

"Wait!" I screamed. "I have something to say."

"There will be no waiting!" Anna hissed. "Your sentence has been given. Take her—"

"For years," I started, "we've told that to love a different type of person is wrong. But why? Why is it wrong? Hunters and witches are the same." I insisted. An audible gasp went through the courtroom at the thought. "You know what we are? We are human! _We are all human_!"

"Take her away!" Anna growled.

The guard shoved me forward but I pointed a finger at Anna. "Don't let this bitch rule every aspect of your lives. Do not jump when she says jump, do not fight when she says fight, and most importantly do not let her tell you whom to love. That's like letting her tell you when to breathe."

"SILENCE!" Anna screamed. Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence. "You do not get to question me you filthy little rodent! I am your leader! Your superior. You will do as I say or die trying to disobey."

I prepared myself for the repercussions of my next words. "You are nothing but a scared little angel lost from her father. Where is God? Did he order this? Does he know of your law to keep us apart? Did he tell you to kill me?"

Anna's face went beat red. "I should cut out your tongue but I have a much better idea." Her face became the picture of the devil and the dread slowly filled me. "You will be burned at the stake where your ancestor Melinda Warren died. Maybe she will show you mercy for your sins."

The courtroom was suddenly in an uproar. I could not think, I could not breathe. Burned at the stake? _Burned_…I could feel the fire licking my skin. My scarred ankle started to throb as my body remembered the fire that killed my adoptive parents. The smell of burnt skin filled my nose and the smoke…the smoke became unbearable. I could not breathe, it was impossible, my eyes watered and I could not see. It was as if I was there again except Daddy was not there to save me this time. I screamed in absolute terror. Anna's face grinned in triumph while I was dragged from the courtroom screaming, as I would be hours later when my flesh would burn from my bones...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - Anyone shocked by the outcome? Or any other emotions you want to share. Who thinks this is the end for Primrose? I'm being serious here guys, I have two routes to go and I know the endings for both soooo, I may surprise you in the end ;) I'm sneaky like that…well not really but just saying.**


	11. Like a Boss

**A/N - I am still alive! Lol. Sorry I haven't been updating, I didn't have internet for a while there and then I heard there was issues with people receiving notifications for updates and delayed updating it in hopes that would pass. Luckily for you I am busy Friday which means early update this week! Oh there's an important flashback scene in this one; about Prim's parent's death.**

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS BELOW - MY EXPRESSION OF LOVE lol.<strong>

So far 40 reviews, 1,241 hits, 8 favourites and 9 alerts! Yippee horary! I just wanted to extend my gratitude to ya'll who review and tell me your thoughts; I quite enjoy hearing them even if I disagree with them lol. Of course thanks to ALL my readers in general...even if you don't review...though you know you can always drop me a line once in a while...seriously say "hi" or "this is awesome" or I don't know what else but seriously you don't have to have philosophical thoughts to review you can just tell me if it's good and if you like the direction I'm going in :) but regardless I thank you for reading my story!

**Sammie-Jo16**: Ah yeah insane is the word I'd use to describe Anna…lol. Thanks :)

**Pickle Paige: **I don't have the fifth one then. I love Balthazar too :) that does seem like the obvious conclusion doesn't it? But that hasn't been proved. Cole was locked in the demon traitor jail or whatever magiga whoa…I don't know what I just said there. Kim was given a slap on the wrist but mostly praised for her turning them in the moment she found out what a "danger" Primrose is to society. Tru dat. Cas, Melinda or Harriet…hmm we'll see…oh there's more crazy Harriet in this story enjoy ;) they both got whitelighters because…oh dear it seems I have forgotten the reason, oh for control, Anna wanted more control over their sentences and so yeah…

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **Bah you make me laugh."With you I can never tell" oh there is such truth to that statement. Because it's Anna…and yes I agree. I loved Melinda Warren so neither can I! Oh wait that makes it sound like I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Pheebz4eva****: **Yay I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. GAH…you want Dean with Cassie :o F.Y.I I didn't like her in fact I found and still find her extremely annoying and much preferred Lisa who I actually really liked with Dean but who knows that doesn't necessarily mean I won't have them together in my story and seeing as Lisa isn't in this story and Kimberly's acting all psycho there's limited choice…well to me anyway lol. Melinda's part in all this "madness" - excellent choice of words by the way…will be discovered shortly. There might possibly be some Primrose/Nickolas scenes…and it might just be a little crazy and seem completely random but that's how I roll at least on occasion. Keep reviewing and I promise I will keep updating :)

* * *

><p>I shook my head. "I don't want to see anyone."<p>

"Primrose," Ken protested, "your brothers and sisters want to see you...this will be your last time to see them before..."

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. I looked up at him and became enraged at the sight of pity in his eyes. At this point I was beyond reasoning...even with myself...I just needed to lash out.

"What?" I snapped. "Before I die? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled. "I just...I can't."

"I really think you should—"

I abruptly turned and punched a wall. The pain wasn't even close to the emotional pain I felt inside. It was as if I was going to explode. Ken was at my side in seconds examining my hand. I heard him call for a first aid kit and a guard rushed in much to my surprise but I pulled my now sore hand away from his.

"What's the point?" I mumbled. "I'm dead anyway."

"It doesn't mean you have to feel the pain of a stupid act beforehand," he snapped.

I shot him a look to see he was scowling at me. "I like it," I admitted, "its distracting from the real painful stuff."

He gave me a sad look. "Are you sure you don't want to see them?"

I nodded. "Go, please."

"I'll leave the first aid kit with you and call for me if you change your mind."

"I won't." I insisted.

He set the first aid kit on the floor seeing as there was no furniture besides a cot and bathroom on one side of the room. It was so empty. Maybe they were hoping I would drive myself up the wall. I heard the door shut softly and I let out a sob. I gripped a handful of my hair with my good hand before leaning against the cold wall and sliding to the ground in a heap. It was over. I was over.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose." a voice whispered.

I jumped before looking up. "Who's there?"

"It's me, your cell buddy."

I looked over to see crazy Harriet sitting to my right. I gave her a confused look. "How'd you get in here?"

"I was always here."

"No you weren't!" I protested.

"It doesn't matter." she insisted. She grabbed my busted up hand in hers and I let her touch me against my better judgement. "Does it hurt?"

"It's broken." I mumbled. I had enough experience with injury to know that. "_I'm broken_."

I felt an immense pain shot through my body and gasped. I looked down at my hand in hers to see she had wrapped my hand. I flexed it to find it was no longer broken...maybe just bruised but how? I looked at Harriet who had a small smile on her face.

"Become unbroken then." Harriet said.

I stared at her with wide eyes before moving away from her. "Go away!" I started to sob uncontrollably. "Everyone just go away!"

My heart ached as the memory of that night came rushing back.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

**6 years ago.**

Smoke poured through the bedroom door. I started to choke but I had to fight it. I could hear them, the twins, Mom and Dad...I had to get to them. My eyes and throat burned as I crawled to the door. I pulled my sweater over my nose like they had taught me in school. I made it to the hallway; I could see the fire licking at the bottom of the stairs. I was trapped and terrified.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

"Primrose!" he yelled back.

"Daddy where are you!" I screamed once again. I let out a nasty cough and collapsed to the ground. "Daddy!"

"Get up," a familiar voice ordered, "Primmy get up, you have to get out of the house! Remember the tree branch by my window; you can climb it to safety."

I remembered...it was my secret way to get to Timmy's when I was in trouble and not supposed to leave the house. A tree branch stretched across our yards from my brother's window to Timmy's. It was how Nathan had always sneaked out, except he went down rather than across. I had never been able to accomplish climbing down...only across and Nathan was the only one to know this...what? I blinked before looking upwards. A familiar figure stood above me. _Impossible_. I watched him die. I watched them kill him.

"Nathan." I sobbed.

"Get up, go, now! Get to my room." my big brother ordered, "hurry!"

"But you're..." I protested.

"Roger!" Mom yelled. "The twins!"

"Mimi!" Dad screamed. "No!"

"Mom," I mumbled, feeling dizzy.

I was suddenly pulled to my knees. I looked around in confusion. Nathan was holding me up and yelling at me. _Impossible_. The smoke, it must be making me hallucinate.

"Nathan." I sobbed. "I'm scared."

"Don't give up Primmy, go,"

He gave me a shove forward and I continued to crawl but I felt lost and confused. I did not know where I was and I started to slow down. He shoved me again and I started crawling as fast as I could.

"I'm right here with you," Nathan assured, "keep going I'll help you."

I listened knowing not to mess with the authority of my big brother—dead or not. I was just passing the stairs when I spotted my father trying to get my sisters up the stairs, over the fire and to safety. Behind him the fire blazed, it seemed as if they were trapped downstairs while I was upstairs. I stopped crawling and he saw me.

"Primrose, take your sister's hand!" he coughed out. "Pull her up."

I turned to go help but Nathan grabbed my arm. "No, leave them."

"But they're my family."

"They're not your family," he yelled, his hold tightening on my arm. "I am!"

I could hardly focus on his face as it seemed to be shimmering in and out. What was happening? Something was wrong with him. Nathan would not say that no matter how much they didn't get along. It was then I knew it was a hallucination for sure and I knew what I had to do as a big sister.

"No," I snapped, pushing him out of my way.

I quickly stumbled down the stairs. I felt like I was going to collapse but I had to keep going. I could see the twins were having hard time breathing, as was I. I could not see mother, only father. He lifted Madeline up over the fire and I quickly reached out for her but I could not without falling into the fire myself.

"I can't reach!" I yelled, weakly.

He tossed her slightly and she let out a scream. Luckily, I caught her in my arms and we both fell backwards onto the stairs. My hand gripped the banister to stop us from both sliding down the stairs to our deaths.

"Maddy go to Timmy's." I whispered in her ear. "Use our super secret way."

"But Addie!" she protested.

"Go." I shoved her upwards and she scrambled up the stairs. "Addison!"

I saw Dad already held Addison up and we managed to do the same thing we had with Madeline. I told her what to do and sent her on her way but she stood at the top of the stairs reaching her little five-year-old hand to me.

"Prim!" she cried.

"Go with Maddie." I ordered. "I gotta get Dad." In truth I had no idea how I would accomplish this at only age eleven. I watched her flee to Nathan's room before turning back to Dad.

"Dad!" I yelped.

"It's okay," he insisted.

"But..."

He collapsed to the ground coughing and the tears dripped down my face. The realization hit me hard; he was going to die. "Go with your sisters!"

I gave a short nod before turning to go back up the stairs but a hand shot out and grabbed my calf. My mother stared at me with a sinister look. I yelped and tried to pull away but she only laughed in reply. My efforts to escape were pointless by the tight grip she held.

"Mom! What are you doing?" I protested with a sob, "stop, please!"

"You won't get away from me this time you little bitch," she hissed in a voice not her own.

I flew down the stairs a couple of steps and then came the pain. I screamed in agony as my ankle burned. I did not understand why she was doing this or what was really happening. The sounds of glass breaking startled me but I couldn't seem to figure out where it came from. My mind was becoming foggy.

"Let go of my daughter!" Dad yelled, suddenly.

He stood off the ground clumsily, before rushing at her. Mom fell to the ground with a clunk and I pulled my ankle out of the fire, still screaming. I smacked at my ankle with my sweater before gripping it painfully in my hands. I could feel my flesh peeling away and I sobbed in the fetal position before looking up to see my mother with her hands outstretched. Fire flew from her and onto my father. He let out a terrible scream, one I never wished to hear again.

"Sam! Dean!" a man's voice yelled, "get them out of here!"

"DADDY!" I cried, watching the horrible scene play out in front of me.

I was lifted into the air and before I knew it, I was flying up the stairs. "I got her! Go! Go!"

"Nathan," I mumbled groggily.

However, in my heart I knew it was not him. It was someone else. Whom I did not know...I could not breathe, I could barley focus my eyes. I kept seeing my father burning alive at the hands of my mother. Except it was not my mother...she had funny eyes.

The fresh air filled my nostrils and the soft grass touched my skin. Yet it felt as if I were still flying. Everything was different colours my mind and I was covered with thoughts that did not make sense. I felt my head turning to the side and I tried to focus. I could feel the heat...but it was fading. I could see the bright flames of colour but they were also fading. The voices...I could hear them but I could not understand. There was crying and words...it didn't make much sense.

"Dad no!"

"It's still in there!"

"The house is burning to the ground, its suicide!"

"I don't care," the man replied.

"Dean! Dad!" a different voice said. "She's..."

Everything was suddenly very white and all I felt was..._serenity_. Then there she was, a woman with dark curls and big brown eyes. She wore a long flowing dress as she hurried her way over to me. She was beautiful and the peacefulness seemed to follow her. She knelt down in front of me, concern etched on her face.

"Are you an angel?" I whispered.

"No, sweetie," she smiled with a sad look in her eyes, "it's not your time, go back to your brothers and father. They need you and when the time comes your sisters will need you too."

I was confused about who she was talking about. "But...Daddy...Nathan and Mom...she..."

"It's your destiny to lose them, my sweet, sweet Primrose." Her hand caressed my face and all I felt was love. "You're strong, you'll survive. You always do." She kissed me on the forehead and then everything went white.

"Hey, hey, she's waking up," a guy said. I slowly opened my eyes, coughing, "Rose, Rose, can you hear me?"

I blinked furiously now recognizing the voice. Him again? I looked to see I was correct. Sam was staring down at me with a worried look. Behind him were the other two. Dean was holding back the twins. They were crying as they looked down at me with fear in their eyes. I moved to get up but Sam pushed me back down.

"Don't move your ankle."

"Okay," I whispered my voice raspy.

"Prim." Madeline hiccupped.

I looked at her and Addison with wide eyes for a moment before opening my arms to them. Dean let them go and they both rushed at me sobbing. I held on to them with all I could. They were all I had left of my family. We were orphans. I turned away from the three men that saved our lives to face the fire as a single tear slid down my cheek. Everything I loved was gone. I may as well have died in that fire.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

"Where are you taking us?" Piper demanded to know.

"Primrose's trial is over," Sarah informed, "we're meeting up with Rufus and the Winchesters before we go to meet Ken and Primrose."

"Do you know what happened?" Phoebe asked.

Sarah stopped for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "No, I don't."

"Sarah," Piper warned.

"Look," she replied sternly, "just wait until we meet up with Dean and Sam okay? Ken and Primrose will tell us all together."

"Fine," Piper agreed reluctantly. Sarah gave a nod and continued walking, Phoebe and Piper following slowly behind her.

"Do you have this terrible feeling in the pit of your stomach?" Phoebe whispered.

"Yes." Piper replied.

"Piper," Phoebe breathed, "what if...?"

"Just wait until we see them," Piper ordered, "I'm sure they'll tell us everything's fine."

A guard appeared in front of them, blocking their path. "Your presence has been requested in the conference room."

Sarah exchanged a quick look with Phoebe and Piper. "By who?"

"Ken Knox."

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Your sister's trial is over." Rufus said.

"You better be taking us to see her." Dean snapped.

"That's what I'm doing." he snapped back, "now shut-up." Two guards appeared blocking the path. "Move it or lose it."

"Your presence has been requested in the conference room."

Rufus narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell requested this?"

"Ken Knox."

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

I rocked back and forth, clutching my knees to my chest while I sobbed. I couldn't stop the memories from flooding into my mind or any of the feelings that came along with it. I was going to be burned at the stake...fire...oh god fire is going to be the death of me even though I swore it wouldn't. My greatest nightmare is coming back to haunt me.

I couldn't console myself, I couldn't push the pain away like usual. All I could do was cry...cry for what I was going to miss and what was to become of me. I'm going to die.

"Rose." Harriet whispered. "Rose, please look at me."

"Why won't you go away?" I choked out.

"I can't go away," she protested, "we're locked in this room together."

Ken had promised to move me away from her and yet here she was again only it was completely different this time because we weren't cell mates—it was maximum security and she wasn't supposed to be here with me. I had no idea how she got in here considering when Ken was here, she was not but she would not leave or spill on how she had gotten in here. She neglected to tell me how my hand miraculously healed as well. The weirdest thing of all was she was not _that_crazy anymore.

I looked up at her, tears pouring down my face. "Why aren't you crazy anymore?"

"And the definition of crazy is?" she countered. "You only saw what you wanted to as does everyone else. Besides we all hold a bit of crazy inside us...it just depends on how much you show it or hide it away."

"What?" I replied. "You don't—why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know how it feels when love goes away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nickolas Montgomery," she whispered, "he is the first the person you've truly let into your heart since the fire."

I stared with wide eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things."

"That's not true." I insisted. "My brothers—Dad, Uncle Bobby..." I scowled, "and Kim."

"That's a different kind of love, that's family," she said, "Nickolas is different."

"I...I don't know—he left me."

"Everything is not what it seems Primrose." she insisted, "and he needs your help just like many others."

"What about me?" I cried, hopelessly. "I'm the one that needs help not them. For once I need saving. Who's going to save me?"

"You're going to save you, like you always do." she said.

"You don't make any sense."

"Don't give up yet, the fights far from over."

"I'm being executed; I'd say that's pretty much over."

"This world needs you—people like you with hearts of gold." Harriet smiled. "You're future is much brighter than you could possibly know."

"How do you know this?"

"All that matters is that you fight until the end. Don't let them win." Harriet ordered. "I believe in you Primrose just as you need to believe in yourself."

"What will that do?"

"The world is full of hope, thrive upon that hope and you will survive," she insisted.

"I don't understand, you keep saying different things. I don't know what to do. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Child, you can be saved but only if you choose to be saved."

"I don't want to die." I whispered.

"Then don't." she replied simply.

I stared at her in wonder. Her blue eyes flickered before turning brown and her red hair darkened to a chocolate brown. I gasped, backing away from her in terror. "What are you!"

She did not answer my question; she just started to waver in and out of existence. "Remember it's okay to open your heart to the people nearest you, not everyone will hurt you, not everyone will leave you. Until we meet again, blessed be."

Then she was gone. I blinked in shock of what just happened.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

I jumped and turned to see two guards standing in the doorway.

"Did you see that?" I gasped.

"See what?" the one demanded.

"Harriet, she—she's some sort of shape-shifter or something and she vanished into thin air."

"Crazy Harriet? She's locked in her cell."

My mouth fell open, "what?"

"Look, hybrid you have people that want to see you," the other one informed, "_are you going to let them in your heart or not_?"

My eyes went wide. "What did you just say?"

"Are you going to let them in or not?" he snapped. "We don't have all day. Hurry up and decide."

I thought for a moment about what Harriet had said. I had to see my family even if it brought only more pain. It was time to let the walls down...this was my last night on earth. I needed them, their love and reassurance. There was only so much, I could take on my own. I hated that feeling of needing someone to comfort me though. I had tried for so long to prove myself as being a fearless person...but I am not, nobody truly is.

I nodded at the guards. "I'm letting them in my heart."

They both gave me strange looks. "Whatever."

The door closed and I looked around the room in hopes for Harriet's return but she was gone. I stared at the ceiling. "Thanks Harriet."

Whispers echoed throughout the room. "You're welcome."

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

"Why won't you tell us what happened during the trial?" Sam questioned.

"We're waiting on the Halliwell sisters and their lawyer." Ken informed.

"You mean those witches?" Dean scoffed. "Why do they need to know?"

"They're her sisters," Ken replied obviously, "they have a right to know."

"They don't even know her!" Dean protested, "we're her family,"

"I'm not saying anything until they arrive."

"Can we at least see her?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not," he replied with a sigh, "she's requested that no visitors be allowed entry."

"What do you mean she's requested no visitors?" Dean demanded.

"She said she doesn't want to see anyone." Ken replied.

"I don't care." Dean snapped. "You're gonna take us to her."

"Legally I can't." Ken insisted. "Not unless she changes her mind."

"This is some Council trick!" Dean growled.

"I can assure you it's not a trick," Ken sighed, "Primrose did say she did not want to see anyone."

Dean opened his mouth to retort but Sam interrupted him. "Dean, wait...this sounds like something Primrose would request."

"What?" Dean protested. "No it doesn't! Why the hell wouldn't she want to see us? We're her brothers!"

"Dean...just think about it for a moment." Sam insisted.

Dean scowled but complied. "Oh." he said moments later. "Something must have happened..."

"Yeah." Sam nodded in agreement.

"What happened to our sister?" Dean demanded to know.

"I already told you," Ken started, "we're waiting for the Halliwells'."

"Boys," Rufus spoke for the first time upon entering the room, "let the man do his job."

Dean shot Rufus a glare while Sam gave him an annoyed look. The conference room door opened. Sarah barged in, Phoebe and Piper behind her. Sam's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. Dean gave Sam a confused look.

"Do we know her or something?" Dean mumbled.

"New York, creepy painting haunted by orphan girl," Sam replied.

"Oh," Dean replied. "That's awkward."

Sam rolled his eyes before turning to her. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sam, Dean, nice to see you," Sarah said, "there's no time to explain but I'm a witch and on the defence team."

"You're what?" Sam said.

She gave him an apologetic look before turning to Ken. "Ken what's going on?"

"I was just explaining to Dean and Sam that Primrose has requested to have no visitors."

"What?" Piper snapped. "Why?"

No one replied for a long moment. Ken cleared his throat to cover up the silence. Phoebe and Piper exchanged a look.

"Ken?" Phoebe replied with a worried look, "the trial went okay right?"

"Why don't you all sit down?" Ken said slowly.

"No," Piper and Dean said. They exchanged an annoyed look.

"They're here," Dean snapped, "so tell us what's going on,"

"I really think you should all sit down first." Ken insisted.

"Just tell us." Piper ordered.

"As for the minor offences the charges were to be looked at again."

"Were?" Sam said.

"Anna ruled Primrose guilty of being an illegal hybrid," Ken informed.

"Oh no," Sarah whispered.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked,

"It means Primrose is to be executed tomorrow at midnight."

Dean's eyes widened and he leaned against the wall for support. Sam stared at the ground, small tears dripping down his cheeks. Piper stared blankly at Ken as if in shock while Phoebe shook in despair at the thought of loosing yet another sister and this one she wouldn't even get the chance to know.

"Ken, Rufus, I need to talk to you." Sarah said, slowly.

"Sarah..." Ken said.

"Please,"

She walked out the door. Rufus and Ken followed after, letting the door shut behind them and leaving Primrose's siblings with the information.

"Oh god," Phoebe gasped. "Not again, Piper..."

Piper took her younger sister's hand. "It's going to be okay, we'll fix this."

"You'll fix this?" Dean suddenly said. Phoebe and Piper looked at him, "it's your fault she's going to die!"

"Dean," Sam mumbled sadly, "not now."

"Yes now Sam!" Dean snapped.

"And is this our fault how?" Piper snapped back.

"Everything was fine until we met you!" Dean growled.

Piper gave a deathly glare and Phoebe grabbed her arm before turning to Dean and saying. "It would have got out eventually—you can't blame us for the inevitable."

"Yeah well you kick started everything."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's your fault?" Piper yelled randomly.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"How is it our fault?" Sam questioned looking annoyed.

"Oh I don't know maybe because your hunters who don't know what the hell you're doing."

"Now you're way out of line lady." Dean growled. "You're witches, you half-ass everything and don't care who get in your way."

"So's Primrose!" Piper snapped.

"She wouldn't be if we hadn't met you." Dean yelled. "She wouldn't have those freaky powers or whatever and she'd be a normal hunter like she's supposed to be and she wouldn't be dying."

Sam looked at him in surprise. "Dean..."

"You think we turned her into a witch?" Piper scoffed in disbelief. "Newsflash buddy she was born a witch."

"We don't know that." Dean protested. "This could be all part of your evil plan."

"Really?" Piper snapped. "Are you that stupid?"

"How come she didn't have powers before then huh?" Dean demanded. "They didn't show up until you did—not that hard to connect the dots."

"Her powers were always there!" Piper protested. "They had just lay dormant."

"Why?" Sam asked slowly.

"Our mother, she bond them before giving her up for adoption—to protect her." Phoebe said softly.

"Oh I'm sure," Dean scoffed, "how'd you even find her?"

"We used a spell—the same one that awakened her powers."

"Ha!" Dean called, "you just admitted to giving her powers through some wacky witch spell."

Piper through up her hands in disbelief. "You are the most—"

"Piper stop." Phoebe begged before her sister could continue. "Just let it go."

"No!" Piper yelled, surprising her. "She's our sister too, Anna knows it—the Council have proof, we didn't use a spell to do whatever it is your stupid ass thinks—she is biologically our sister."

"You don't even know her!" Dean countered. "She doesn't even know you."

"That's not our fault and whether you like it or not," Piper shot back, "she's half of us, just like she's half of you."

"That doesn't make you family." Dean replied simply. "We are her family, we're the ones that have been there, not you."

"Please just stop." Phoebe cried. They all looked at her. "Primrose is going to die. We need to put everything aside so we can save her."

"Phoebe's right," Sam agreed reluctantly. "If we work together—"

"No," Dean said, "there will be no working with these witches, I promised Primrose she was going to be fine and I'm going to keep that promise. Not you, me."

"Dean." Sam called.

He pushed them out of the way heading for the door only to find Ken on the other side.

"Primrose will see you now."

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

I was pacing back and forth. Anxious about seeing my brothers and whoever else decided to walk through that door and bid me farewell. I fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Do you feel more comfortable?" Sarah asked. I shot her a look. "I mean back in your old clothes?"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing my stuff, I don't know how you found out where we were staying but thanks," I said, "I thought my feet were going to be permanently stuck that way from the heels."

"It was no problem," Sarah insisted, "and I assume the burger was to your liking—you inhaled it."

"One of my last meals." I shrugged. "Who cares about indigestion right?"

"Primrose you don't have to pretend you're alright." Sarah whispered, "Your brothers should be here soon and..."

I nodded, "I know, thanks." She smiled sadly and I grabbed her hands. "No, really, thank-you, I know you tried very hard to help me and it seems like you've helped Phoebe and Piper a lot with them only getting a thirty day suspension." I smiled weakly, "and for my brothers...thank Rufus for me please and remember what you promised me about Sammy."

"I will." she nodded.

"I just, thanks for being there, you're a real friend."

Sarah titled her head slightly before giving my hands a squeeze. "It's not over yet."

"Sarah Blake don't give the girl false hope."

We both spun around to see Anna's smirking face blocking the only door. Sarah glared at the sight of her and I just didn't bother to put forth the effort, I mean I wanted to strangle her but she wasn't worth it...wasn't worth my last moments.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah demanded.

"Well I've come to visit Primrose of course."

"You've only come to rub her sentence in her face."

"Naturally." she replied. "And of course to see you too Sarah, I knew you would be here...see I know _everything_."

Sarah seemed to freeze as she stared at Anna straight on. I could not help but notice the smug look on Anna's face. Something was obviously going on that I didn't know about.

"Look," I sighed, "can you just go away? I really don't want to waste my time with you."

"You seem in awfully good spirits for someone who's about to be burned at the stake."

I clenched my jaw, "Yeah well, I got some good advice."

"Or you and your family think you have out-smarted me."

Rolling my eyes I said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really," Anna snapped. "You think I don't know about your little plan? The prophet sang like a canary."

"I've never met the prophet before nor do I have slightest idea about what you're talking about."

Next thing I knew Anna had a hold of my hair. I let out a yelp of surprise and pain. "You think, your tough girl act can scare me—you think what you said in court matters? No one cares what the hybrid thinks. No one cares about you."

"Let her go right now." Sarah yelled. "You have no right to be here hassling my client."

Anna laughed abruptly, releasing her hold on my hair. I jumped back from her and glared which I felt was now necessary to do. Sarah put a protective arm out in front of me and I must say I'd never seen such a pissed off look on her face before.

"I do not care who you are, if you even think about touching my client again you will wish you had not."

"Are you threatening me?" Anna gasped "Me of all people? You've clearly lost your mind little witch."

"No, I wasn't threatening you," Sarah shot back. "I was simply warning you that even with your high standing there are consequences for your actions. You of all people should know that."

Anna waved her hand and the door opened. Two guards rushed into the room and stood by her side. Oh well, this did not look good.

"Arrest Sarah Blake." she ordered.

"What!" I protested. "For what?"

"Threatening me," Anna said, "and then there's the little fact or manipulating the prophet into helping you with an absurd scheme to save little Primrose...did you really think I wouldn't find out? I know all."

I gaped at Anna in shock. Sarah didn't even say anything to defend herself as they slapped cuffs on her and dragged her out the door. Anna gave me a look before following them out. I watched the door swing back and as quick as I could I stuck my foot in between it and the doorjamb. Boy were they shocked to see me stride out of maximum-security like a boss.

"What!" Anna growled. "How'd you—"

I didn't let her finish, rushing forward as I spotted Sarah being dragged away. "Sarah I'm sorry!" I called frantically.

"Stay strong." she called back.

A hand gripped my arm tightly and I glared at Anna. "Get back in your cell now."

I tried to shake her hand off me but it was no good. "I want to see my lawyer."

"I believe I just arrested your lawyer."

"My other lawyer." I snapped. "So we can discuss how you can't arrest Sarah."

"I believe I just did."

"Yeah because you're on some crazy power trip."

"Keep talking girl and you'll not see your family before your execution."

"Either you get your hand off my sister right now or you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

We both spun around. Rufus was pushing Dean back who looked like he was out for blood. Unfortunately, for them no one saw Sam as a threat, which was a big mistake. He was giving Anna a deathly glare.

"Let Rose go," Sam ordered.

"Be silent Winchesters." Anna growled. "Or this will be the last you see of _Rose_—"She said my name in a mocking tone. "—before she is burned at the stake."

They both froze. "What did you just say?" Dean demanded.

"Oh you didn't know?" Anna questioned. "Primrose is to be burned at the stake at midnight tomorrow."

I tried not to flinch at the mention of my own execution and you know the fact I would be burned at the stake rather than lethal injection but it was very hard not to. Even with Harriet's words of wisdom, I was still trying to hide how scared I was and damn, was I scared. I didn't want to feel the fire burning me, I didn't want to die.

Sam must have seen the change in me because the next thing I knew Anna was being flown from my side and pinned against the wall. Rufus was yelling and restraining Dean who looked like he wanted to help Sam. I had never seen Sam react that way before unless provoked...actually no not even then...except for when he killed Jake. He looked like that and now I was terrified.

Luckily, Anna's screams of terror alerted the guards and they managed to pull Sam off her. As much as I'd loved to see her get what's coming to her, I didn't want my brothers going down in the process. The guards now held Sam and Dean in their grasp who were still freaking out. I could barley comprehend what anyone was saying with all the swearing and threats. I was once again, grabbed by the arm and yanked towards my cell door, roughly enough that I feared there'd be a permanent hand print.

"HEY!" someone shouted amiss all the chaos.

I saw Phoebe and Piper were just walking over with Ken.

"Anna," Ken said upon witnessing the incident. "Release my client at once. I won't ask again."

"She just tried to escape." Anna insisted.

"That's a bunch of BS." Dean shouted.

"I'm suggesting you don't speak," Rufus said, angrily, "and by suggesting I mean ordering."

Ken looked at me in surprise. "Is this true?"

"She arrested Sarah for doing nothing!" I snapped, "It was her own idiocy that allowed me to exit—she didn't shut or lock the door properly so naturally I walked out like a boss." The last part I said with my Winchester smirk.

"Technically she can't be held accountable for escaping if there was no locked door." Sam insisted.

Dean grinned at Sam and I. "That's my family right there."

"You arrested Sarah!" Piper yelled suddenly. "You can't arrest her."

"You can't just go around assaulting and arresting people!" Phoebe added angrily.

"I can do what I want." Anna growled. "I am an Elder."

Phoebe glared, "You bit— "Ken put his arm out to stop her from rushing forward which seemed to silence her immediately though by the look on Anna's face it didn't seem to help anything.

"Counselor control your clients mouths." Anna ordered.

"Sam is right," Ken agreed. "There was no locked door so she didn't escape, you let her out. Now if you don't mind explaining why one of my defense attorneys was arrested."

"She threatened me and is conspiring against the Council." Anna said.

"Oh please." I glared. "All she did was bruise your fluffy-winged ego, Princess." Everyone stared at me in surprise.

"You little pest." Anna snapped.

"Primrose say nothing more." Ken ordered. "Anna let her go now."

"I'm escorting the prisoner back to her cell." Anna replied through gritted teeth.

Ken shook his head and was at my side in seconds. "You will do nothing of the sort." My arm was released and I gave Anna a glare before stepping back from her. "Now I'd like to discuss with you—"

Anna grinned evilly looking at my brothers. "Three months of jail time has been added to both of your sentences, enjoy."

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Rufus gave him a silencing look. Sam still looked like he wanted to murder her. Ken looked at Rufus who put up his hand in reply. "Don't ask."

That is when a blinding red light started flashing down the hall and the loudest siren echoed through the Council house. I gasped before covering my ears in pain.

"All of you get in there now!" Anna screamed. "The wards have been breached."

Seconds later, we were all in my maximum-security cell; including Anna and her evil guard minions. It was a tight squeeze but we all managed to fit somewhat comfortably. Anna held one of those rock things that Kim had in her hand while she whispered to it as if it were her pet or something. My brothers and I stared with disturbed looks.

"What is she doing?" I whispered.

"She's communicating with the Council." Ken replied.

Anna turned to us, "Council meeting in ten, Ken and Rufus your presence is needed in the courtyard. Halliwells, seeing as you're suspended, you are not allowed to be present."

"What's happening?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "what's with the air horns?"

"Who breached the wards?" Phoebe added.

"You're all on a need to know basis." Anna replied smoothly. "Let's go." Her guards fled the room but just before she did she turned, "the prisoners don't leave this room until the breach has been repaired, understood Counselors? All prisoners are on lock-down."

Rufus and Ken both nodded and she shut the door. I turned to them. "I'm guessing she meant us Winchesters?"

"Yeah," Rufus replied, "I'm heading to the courtyard, Ken?"

"I'm staying here," Ken replied.

"Ken," Rufus replied looking shocked, "you know—"

Ken put up his hand, "I'm not finished with this case."

"There is no case." Rufus protested. "It's over." Ouch. I was in the room but it was the truth. Ken shook his head and Rufus sighed. "Fine, whatever suits your fancy but don't say I didn't warn you."

He walked up to the door and waved one of those rocks at it then he strode out. So that's how they locked the doors? Their magic rocks. Strange. Ken turned to me but I immediately shook my head.

"Ken, Rufus is right," I said.

"Primrose." Dean and Sam said.

I motioned for their silence. "I can't be helped anymore but someone else could use your help. Sarah."

"Primrose I'm sure I can find some way—"

"No," I ordered, "I want you to help Sarah now, she tried to help me and it got her arrested I won't be able to live with myself knowing that it's my fault she's in jail before I die..." I scowled. "You know what I mean; I just want you to help her."

"Alright, if you're sure." Ken agreed reluctantly.

"I am."

"Girls?"

"We're staying here." Piper insisted.

"Be safe." Phoebe called.

Ken gave a nod before leaving. I faced my brothers to see they didn't look very happy with the news that the Halliwells wanted to stay with us...or rather me. I looked at them to see Piper was giving Dean some sort of angry look. Phoebe just looked very uncomfortable and Sam looked somewhat annoyed.

"Did I miss something?" I questioned, worriedly.

"Yes." Piper and Dean said.

"No," Sam denied.

"So which is it?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about sweetie." Phoebe assured.

"Actually..." I whispered. "I think it is." They all looked at me. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?"

"Where?" Piper sighed, throwing her arms up.

I looked at my brothers. "Guys?"

"C'mon Dean." Sam said, giving him a shove.

Dean grumbled under his breath but they both went to stand in the corner of the room, I couldn't help but notice the annoyed glare he kept shooting Piper. I led Phoebe and Piper to the opposite corner on the opposite side of the room.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"We're on lockdown, not you," I mumbled, looking at Piper, "you should be with your husband."

She nodded in agreement but stayed silent. Phoebe looked surprised. "But Primrose,"

I turned to Phoebe. "And you should be with your boyfriend."

"They won't let me in to see Cole." Phoebe sighed. "He's in look-up with the other demonic traitors."

"Break down the door if you have to then." I ordered. "Punch a guard; use your magic rock or whatever. Do a spell. You're witches."

"We're witches." Phoebe corrected me. It was quiet for a moment, the three of us just staring at one another.

"Right." I mumbled finally.

"And besides that's illegal and personal gain." Phoebe added subtly.

Piper scoffed. "Oh please, like you've never broken the law before Pheebs. How many times have you been arrested?"

"Only once...or twice." she scowled. "I was a troubled child."

"You were a pain in everyone's ass."

"Must run in the family," I mumbled before regretting it. They both stared at me and I cleared my throat. "I think you guys should go."

"You don't want us here?" Piper said suddenly.

"That's not what I said." I insisted.

"That's what is sounded like."

"Look," I started, "we're sisters yes but let's face it...we just met, we don't know each other personally. We are nowhere near, liking each other let alone loving each other like sisters should. I mean can you tell me something about me that you've discovered in our short time knowing each other?"

"You're very brave and caring," Phoebe smiled, "and I like you Primrose."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know how to say that meant so much yet so little at this point in my life.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever you don't want us here, we'll go."

Piper stalked off towards the door. I felt with each step she took that a part of who I was fled with her. Was I making the wrong decision by pushing them away in my final moments? Should I have embraced my sisters in this time left?

That just seems so wrong to do. It's for the best of all three of us. I do not want them to feel the pain of losing someone close to them as they had with their other sister. Surely, it was hardly comparable but I knew the feeling, I would not wish that upon anyone.

"Piper," Phoebe called, "aren't you at least going to say goodbye?"

"What's the point?" she shot back, "Prim's right, we don't know her and she doesn't know us."

I was surprised to find those words hurt me a little, even if they were the truth and when the door slammed...that stung too. Thoughts of the twins kept roaming around in my mind, maybe that's why this was hurting me so much to speak the truth, to push them away. I was remembering what it was like to have sisters again.

"Well I'm not going," Phoebe insisted. "Whether you like it or not, you're still my sister and in this family that means something regardless if you don't really know each other."

I looked out the corner of my eye to see both my brothers were listening. Sam was trying to be subtle but Dean...he just didn't bother hiding it. I cleared my throat before looking at Phoebe again.

"I just want to be with my brothers," I whispered so they wouldn't hear, "They've all I've had for a while...I'd like to spend my final time with them. Please understand."

She didn't reply for a moment and I was afraid she'd react in the same way Piper had.

"I do," she replied and headed for the door.

I followed. "Thank-you."

"We're going to figure a way out of this." Phoebe insisted. "So you do get the chance to know us and then we'll be real sisters like we're meant to be."

She gave me a hug and I froze the moment she touched me, surprised by this action. My first hug by one of my biological sisters. Why did it feel like such a slap in the face by the universe or maybe just Anna? I just met them and that was that. I would never get the chance to have sisters again.

I embraced the hug for a moment before pulling away. The expression Phoebe held made me want to cry. It was hope, I'd given her hope and now I'd be ripping it away just like how I'd been given sisters and they'd be ripped away the moment I was burned at the stake.

I watched her leave before turning to my brothers. They both pretended their attention was occupied elsewhere. They probably figured I'd yell at them for eavesdropping. I didn't. I rushed at them, grabbing them both in a shocking group hug.

"I love you guys." I mumbled.

I felt a hand touch the back of my head. "Love you too Rose."

"Don't be going soft on us." Dean ordered his voice cracking slightly.

I chuckled lightly, pushing back the tears. "There's no hope for that."

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

"Piper," Leo said, "how'd you get in here?"

"I froze the guards," she replied slowly.

"But—"

"With a spell—they're protected from my powers but not from my spells. I wonder if Anna knows that."

"I heard about Primrose," he whispered, "how are you?"

Piper gave a fake laugh before walking over and sitting gently beside him on the couch.

"How am I?" she questioned, "I'm fine...it's not like I know her as she so bluntly pointed out."

"Piper," Leo took her hand, "the bond of the Charmed sisters is a lot stronger than normal sisters. It does not matter if you know each other the bond is still present and always will be. It's what makes you Charmed."

"I'm not talking about being Charmed." she snapped. "I'm talking about being sisters. Regular human sisters."

"But you're not regular human sisters—that's the point." Leo informed. Piper shook her head.

"I just keep thinking of Prue." she whispered. "Leo, I wish she was here guiding me. I have no idea what I am doing. I don't know how to be a big sister."

"Piper, you've always been a big sister."

"It's different now," she replied, "I'm the big, big sister, the one in charge—who is supposed to know everything. I do not know how she did it. It's only been a few days and I already feel like a failure."

"You're not a failure."

"Yes I am." Piper cried. "How many days has it been and I'm already getting a sister killed _again_."

"Primrose's execution isn't your fault and neither was Prue's death."

Piper let out a small cry before covering her face with her hands. "Don't you get it Leo? I am the big sister now, anything that happens to Phoebe or Primrose is my fault. Prue is probably so disappointed in me—she's going to hate me for letting her and Primrose die."

Leo wrapped her in his arms, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "Prue's not disappointed in you and she doesn't hate you Piper. Dead or not she will always love you, that's everlasting."

"You don't know that," Piper protested,

"You want to know what Prue would say?" Leo countered.

Piper nodded. "Yes."

"She'd say to fight Piper," he said, "she'd say it's too late to save her but it's not too late to save Primrose. You can fight for her like you know Prue would have even if it meant putting herself at risk because—"

"She practically raised us," Piper finished, "she was practically our mother."

"No,"

"No?"

"Because she loves you Piper, she loves you more than anything in this world. You and Phoebe were her life for these past three years. Your sisterhood has faced many things as the Charmed Ones, it's stronger than most."

"It wasn't enough to save her now was it? What makes you think it'll be enough to save Primrose when Prue isn't even here to help us?"

"It will be you just need to believe in your future." Leo whispered. "This isn't the end for the Halliwell sisters, this isn't the end for the Charmed Ones."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - How about this chapter huh? Thoughts on the fighting and self pitying? What about those brotherly/sisterly moments? **

**P.S I asked a good friend of mine if the Harriet babble made sense and apparently it did and plus you know she's categorized as crazy so yeah but if anyone's confused don't hesitate to mention it, I won't bite. **


	12. Broken Promises

**A/N - Okay there's some randomness in this chapter...real randomness, don't judge I was in a really random mood the day I wrote this. So uh, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**Pheebz4eva: **Lack of an internet connection made it seem like I was thank-you that is what I was going for. Yes, yes, do not worry there will be stuff like that at some point. Yes, it will most deff take a miracle.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **That is quite all right, as long as you reviewed :) Yay, I was worried about the flashback. Harriet is well…she is a confusing character…there will be more about her later. Yeah Anna hmm…you will just have to wait and see if she gets what is coming to thanks!

**Pickle Paige: **Cas is missing remember? She is in charge of the Councils, so no. Well I am glad you liked the Harriet "stuff". It is because I am psychic…just kidding. In addition, to answer your PM, no Primrose is not named after Primrose Everdeen, she in fact is named Primrose because I was going through a list of "P" names I had and liked that name the best. She is in no way whatsoever related to the Hunger Games, and yes, I have read it and seen the movie. For future reference, no, it is not my favourite and that will be all I am going to say on the subject of the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>They had brought in cots for Dean and Sam to sleep on. At first, they refused to let them stay the night with me but my brothers managed to convince them...quite forcefully. Of course this happened after the Council meeting in the courtyard. The guards all returned to their posts and the Elders Council were in some sort of panic mode. They wouldn't tell us what was going on, we were just prisoners. All I knew was that no one was allowed to leave the Council house until the problem was solved.<p>

I laid on my cot which they put in the middle insisting they needed to guard me while I slept. Yep, that's my brothers for you. Except you know I wasn't sleeping, it was late and I was tired but I just couldn't sleep. I probably could if I really tried but I was afraid of what I might see. The nightmares of my past flickering behind my eyelids, I really didn't want to think about that seeing as I'd practically be re-living it tomorrow.

I looked over to my left, I could tell by the way he was breathing that Sammy was fast asleep. I then looked over at Dean who was sleeping also and I gave a sigh of envy. I sat up in bed, running a hand through my hair. This was my last time to sleep like ever and I was being a scared little baby. I was so exhausted. Maybe this way I'd get to sleep through my execution...sleep through the pain of the fire burning my skin, though that was very doubtful.

"Primrose?" I turned to see Dean was awake and staring at me with worry. "Can't sleep?"

I shook my head. "I probably could I just don't want to see..."

"Oh that's a neat trick when'd you learn that?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "What?"

He chuckled. "Sleeping with your eyes open, didn't know you could do that."

"No you moron," I replied softly, "I meant I don't want to see past events replying over and over while I sleep."

"Oh," he said, unintelligently, "nightmares."

"Yeah,"

"Sammy and I are here, you'll be fine."

"I believe the last time you said that it didn't work either." I gave him a look and he gave a sigh.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "come here."

Grinning, I quietly got out of my bed and climbed on the cot beside him. He complained for about a minute about how I was taking up too much room and that if I kicked him in my sleep I'd be meeting the floor. We sat there silently for a moment and I tried not to cry. This would be one of the last moments I'd have with him.

"Dean." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to die."

"Don't think like that alright," he ordered. "we're gonna figure this out."

"How?" I whispered. He didn't reply and I started to panic. "Dean, you're not thinking of doing something stupid are you?"

He shifted uncomfortably beside me and I felt worse. "I don't know what you mean."

"You damn well know what I mean." I snapped.

"Shh," he ordered. "Sammy's sleeping."

"Don't even think of selling your soul for me you got it?" I whispered angrily. He was quiet and I turned to look up at him. "And don't you let Sammy either."

"No," he replied immediately. "If anyone's selling their soul it'd be me."

"Dean did you not hear what I just said?"

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he insisted, giving me a look, "I'm not about to break that promise."

Guilt was all I felt now. I knew that promise would come back to bite me in the ass. "I never should have made you promise me that in the first place so therefore I grant you permission to break that promise."

"You can't."

"Can too," I protested, "this is my life we're talking about here."

"You're my little sister." he countered.

"And you're my big brother...so?"

"So I'd die for you."

I grabbed him in an uncomfortable sideways hug. "But I don't want you to."

"Primrose..."

"No Dean," I ordered, "you have nothing left to give anyway—your souls already been sold for Sammy."

"That's not true."

I let him go and stared at him. Dangerous thoughts were roaming around in his head, I could just tell. "What do you mean?"

"I could always trade places with you, like Dad did with me. They'd just get me early."

I stared at him with wide eyes before my voice became cold with the next words I spoke. "Don't you dare."

"If it's the only way..."

"No!" I cried.

"Shh!" he ordered.

We both looked over to see Sam was still sound asleep. I turned back to Dean shooting him an angry look. "If you do that I will bring you back and kick your ass." I informed.

He gave me a shove and I nearly fell off the cot. "Go to sleep."

"This conversation's not over." I replied.

"Yes it is," Dean insisted, "now go to sleep."

"I don't want to." I protested. I turned to face the opposite direction.

He poked me in the back with his finger. "I'll keep poking you then."

I made an annoyed sound before reaching over and smacking his hand away. "Fine," I gave a sigh, "I'm going to sleep,"

"Good,"

I remembered he hadn't said it before and I was going to make him this time. After all it might be the last time we could ever say it to each other. "Love you," I grinned slightly, "loser."

I heard him grumbling under his breath in annoyance. I knew he would, he hated when I forced the chick flick moments on him. He was Dean Winchester after all, couldn't show that he cared; it was in his nature to try not and be emotional.

"Dean, what do you say?" I said in a scolding manner.

He hesitated and I was just about to turn around and yell at him when he finally said it. "Love you too, Bubbles."

Even though he called me by that dreadful nickname that he knows I hate I still fell asleep smiling at a job well done.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

I had been dreaming about that stupid hunt that landed me the nickname bubbles. Why'd I have to dream about that disaster? Well I guess it was better than thinking about you know what. Wait a minute, why aren't I still sleeping? That noise, it was that stupid noise. I looked at Dean to see he was fast asleep, technically I heard him sleeping, because he was snoring quite loudly, but that wasn't what had awakened me. I was quite used to that by now.

I slowly got off the cot, careful not to wake Dean before looking around the room. I had a sneaking suspicion that Harriet was back...I had no idea why but I did.

"Harriet?" I called, softly.

A strange breeze blew by me and I spun around in a circle like an idiot for a moment trying to solve the riddle of where the hell a breeze came from when there was no wind in here at all. My gaze fell to the door. I felt the urge to run over and open the door but it was locked. I walked over and went to reach for the doorknob when the door suddenly flew open and I was tossed outside.

"What the hell?" I gasped, ripping my arms out of their grasps. I stared at the two guys in front of me. "James, Preston...what the hell!"

"Primrose," James smiled, adorably, "good to see you as always."

Preston rolled his eyes. "You look like you just woke up."

"Because I just did." I said, feeling flustered "How'd you get the door open?"

James held up one of those Council stones. "I took it from my mom."

James suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me after him. Preston was rushing beside me telling James which direction to go. I dug my feet in the ground and lucky enough James and I were about the same size so I was able to stop him from walking. Preston walked by but backtracked seconds later.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Didn't you hear?" I countered. They gave me confused looks. "My hybrid genes are catching. You might spontaneously combust any second."

Preston gave a grin. "That's a good one."

"We're here to break you out." James stated, obviously.

"What about my brothers?" I protested.

James still held my hand, which was kind of annoying yet comforting at the same time. "We'll get 'em out after we get you safe."

"You guys, the gesture is appreciated but no."

"What do you mean no?" Preston demanded. "You want to die?"

"Of course not; don't be stupid."

"Then what?"

"I don't want any more people getting in trouble because of me."

"Whose gotten in trouble for you?" James asked.

"I know about Aunt Gwen, Jimmy," I informed. He avoided my gaze for a moment.

"They all knew what they were doing." Preston informed.

"Sarah Blake was just thrown in jail because she threatened Anna and apparently was doing something with the prophet to set me free."

James looked surprised. "What?"

"Chuck and Sarah were working together?" Preston asked.

"Why is that so shocking?"

"Chuck is practically Anna's slave."

"Oh," I mumbled, "then there are my sisters, my brothers…Bobby and Kim."

Preston pointed a finger at me. "As far as I'm concerned, Kim had it coming, she turned you in."

"Agreed." James nodded.

"Alright, calm down," I sighed, "I'm just saying I don't want—"

"PRIMROSE!"

"What was that?" I demanded.

Preston and James both shrugged. My name echoed loudly throughout the hallway once again and I cursed under my breath.

"Jesus," Preston swore, "someone better tell that idiot to shut-up before the guards come running."

"We're gonna get caught and thrown in jail." James said, worriedly.

"Don't be such a..." Preston looked at me to see my glare and cleared his throat, "girl."

"I take offence to that statement." I informed. "Also that is so not what you were going to say."

"Primrose Winchester!" the person yelled again.

"Oh for the love of—alright you two, split up and find the source to the noise and—"

"Cease it." James finished. "Got it."

Preston shook his head at us. "You two are really weird."

"Are you with us or what?" I snapped. "Unless of course you'd rather get in shit for trying to jail break me?"

"I'll go this way." Preston said before turning down the left hallway.

"It sounds like the person is yelling from all directions." James insisted.

"Yeah, you take south, I got north."

He dropped my hand and it was then I realized we had been holding hands the entire time...talk about awkward, we were practically related...I mean he was my brothers' cousin. I was almost more shocked that Preston didn't say anything about the whole incident happening.

As I made my way down the hall, I could hear my name being called except it sounded more like a plea rather than someone actually searching for me. A dark figure was slumped in the crevice between two walls. I nearly missed the person but I caught legs sticking out. My name was coming from that person and the closer I got, the more I recognized who it was. Oh no.

"Nickolas?" I whispered.

He looked up at me. I could tell he had been crying and to make matters worse..._drinking_. The smell was all around. I turned my nose up in disgust. A normal Nickolas was already disastrous but a drunk and emotional wreck Nickolas was worse. In fact, he was usually not emotional at all unless he was drinking. He was a bad drunk. I felt the anger fly through me knowing he was drunk. He promised me...

"Primrose." he breathed, looking like a lost puppy, "is that really you?"

"You're drunk."

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled, unintelligently.

"What?" I snapped in annoyance. He reached out for me but I smacked his hands away, "stop it, and don't touch me."

"I just..."

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I demanded. "You can't just show up here and expect me to be happy or excited and charmed by your words like I used to, Nickolas."

"Why not Primrose?" he questioned. "Why can't you be happy to see me?"

I glared, "you broke up with me. You're the one that left, not me."

He looked down at his hands. "That's not what I wanted."

"You didn't want to leave me?" I whispered, slowly, "you didn't want to break my heart, because that's what you did,"

"No," he admitted.

I dropped down to the ground, staring in utter most shock. What did that mean? He stared back at me with as much focus he could muster in his drunken state. Before I had decided what to think my hand was uplifted and smacking him across the face.

"How dare you show up here—here of all places and play those mind games with me. I'm going to die tomorrow and here you are screwing with me—lying to my face and trying to say you didn't want to dump me! That doesn't even make logical sense. Why the hell would you break up with me then?"

Nickolas made a strange noise before putting his face in his hands and shaking his head. I stared at him with the tears practically blinding my vision. I just couldn't fathom that he was doing this to me again, reeling me back in so I'd feel guilty for him acting out like a two-year old. That's not my job...it never should have been, to take care of him—I wasn't his mother, I was his girlfriend and I did everything to try and save him from himself but maybe he couldn't be saved.

That thought almost tore me in two. I still wanted to save him...why? Because I still cared what happened to him, I still cared about him even if it was stupid of me to do so. I stared at the drunken idiot in front of me, the disappointment sizzling through me.

"I'm not lying." he mumbled, looking at me sideways. "I don't even know what's happening; I don't remember breaking up with you...it was like I blacked out or something."

Now he was just making lame excuses. He hadn't been drunk when he broke up with me and he didn't do drugs or anything like that so him saying he blacked out was just another lame ass lie that I didn't need right now.

"I don't believe you." I replied, simply. "You're drunk and you promised me Nickolas," I was unable to hide my disappointment, "you promised."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He gripped my hand tightly and I didn't bother shaking him away even though I knew I should have. "I'm really, really, really sorry."

"Alright, I get it you're sorry." I snapped. "Tell me why?"

"It's just," he mumbled, "I heard about you and—"

"Were appalled to find out I'm half witch and decided going on a bender would make everything feel peachy?" I guessed.

He couldn't hide his look of confusion. "What? No, Primrose I don't care about that."

I was shocked to say the least. Nickolas hated witches almost as much as Dean. "You don't?"

"How could I?" he countered, "When I..."

My heart was suddenly pounding in my chest. His tone of voice had changed. He was drawing me back in again and I was letting him...why was I letting him? Because you care, a silly voice in my mind said that I wanted to ignore so badly but couldn't. I cared about Nickolas even after everything.

"You what?"

His other hand came up and caressed the side of my face and the familiar flutters trailed across my skin. I could tell he wanted to tell me something important; he had that look in his eyes. The one that always made me give in. God, I am so weak. I couldn't push him away when all I wanted to do was pull him close again.

"Primrose I—"

Then he was gone, the words fading on his lips. I jumped to my feet in a daze. What was he going to say? I had to know.

"Damn it Nick." Preston mumbled. "You've been drinking,"

"Get off me," Nickolas protested, weakly.

James was suddenly beside me. "Primrose are you alright?"

I shook my head in confusion and he mistook it as the answer to his question. He pulled me closer to him and stood protectively in front of me, glaring at Nickolas who was pointlessly struggling in Preston's tight grip.

"What did you say to her?" James demanded.

"It's none of your business _Campbell_," he growled, his finger pointed, "and you don't touch Primrose—don't even think about it."

"Hey," Preston snapped, giving him a shake, "don't say anything else even more remotely stupid."

My mouth dropped open and James looked embarrassed before replying, "You left her on the side of the road and I'm the one she called."

"Jimmy!" I snapped, angrily.

Nickolas tried to rush forward but Preston still held him back. "I'll kick your ass! Stay away from my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore." I mumbled, weakly. Nickolas looked at me with that look again and I wanted to cry and scream at him to never look at me like that again but I didn't.

"Knock it off Nickolas." Preston glared at his younger cousin, "Primrose doesn't need this right now—I'm taking you to stay with Mel, she'll straighten you out."

"No!" he protested, "I don't wanna see her. I wanna stay with Primrose."

"That's too bad isn't it?" Preston countered. He gave Nick a shove in the opposite direction. "Let's go,"

I watched Preston drag Nick down the hall and turn down another before I shoved James out of my way following after. I wasn't his girlfriend anymore but his words were burning inside me. I wanted to know what he was going to say. No, I _needed_ to know before I died...it would irritate me even in the afterlife.

I finally caught up with them and yelled, "Wait!"

Preston looked at me in surprise, "Primrose what are you doing?"

"Primrose." Nickolas smirked. I was angry he was smirking because I knew that he knew he had won.

"Don't smirk." I snapped, and Nickolas's reply was to widen his smirk, "Preston I just want to know what he was going to say."

"Primrose you don't need to hear—"

I cut him off, "Yes I do, please, just give us a moment,"

Preston didn't seem to like this idea but his grip on Nick lessened enough for him to walk out of it, or stumble if I wanted to be very accurate. I was surprised he didn't fall to his knees. I stupidly went to help him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Preston shot him a warning look.

"I'm not saying anything in front of him." Nick informed, pulling me closer to him.

He gave Preston an annoyed glare. I rolled my eyes in my own annoyance. He always had to be so difficult.

"Preston just go wait over there okay?" I said.

"Primrose I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care what you think, just do it." I ordered.

Preston gave a sigh before heading back in the direction I'd come from, but he didn't go very far. I tried to push Nick off me with no luck so I got him closer to the wall hoping he'd lean against that rather than me. It didn't work; it only resulted in me being trapped between the wall and him.

He grinned down at me for a moment. I could tell he was going to kiss me and if he did I was totally going to sock him. I did not give him permission to kiss or touch me for the matter.

"Nickolas," I warned.

"What?" he replied, innocently.

"Don't." I snapped, "Just don't and let go of me."

His arm around my waist disappeared and I was relieved, unfortunately he reached up and cupped my face in his hands. I gave him an angry look, trying to ignore the flutters trailing along my skin. It always reminded me of a feather trickling my skin for some absurd reason. That's what came to mind, every time he touched me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He didn't reply, instead he leaned his forehead against mine stared me directly in the eyes. Then the words came and I felt like I was falling. "I love you."

Did he really just say that to me? I was torn whether to scream at him in rage or kiss him but I did neither, I just stared at him in awe. I'd wanted to hear those three words for so long and now I had but what did it even mean? We weren't even together anymore not to mention he was wasted and I was going to die tomorrow...did it mean anything? It certainly felt like it did. Maybe the fact that I cared about him wasn't true at all...maybe it was something more.

"Nickolas." I breathed. "Why are you just telling me this?"

"I wanted you to know before tomorrow—so you'd know even after..."

"Hey!" someone shouted. "Get off!"

Our staring contest broke and we turned to see what was happening only for me to be practically knocked to the floor. Nickolas was suddenly gone and it took me a moment to register that he and my brother were on the ground fighting. I spotted an excessive amount of Nick's blood dripping onto the floor.

"Dean!" I yelled, trying to gauge how to get him to stop punching Nickolas to death. "You're hurting him!"

I heard a muffled 'good' and prepared myself to get in the middle when a hand grabbed my arm and I turned to see James. "Primrose stay back."

"You got my brothers!" I cried in a voice that screamed betrayal.

Behind him I spotted Sam and Preston were in a struggle though it was less violent, Sam was just holding Preston back from attacking Dean who was attacking his cousin. I shoved James off me and blindly rushed at Dean who hadn't seen my sneak side attack. I barely moved him but it was enough for Nick to slowly crawl away.

"Primrose!" Dean yelled at me.

"Stop it right now!" I yelled back. "Don't hurt him anymore."

Dean pushed me aside and went to go after Nick again so I jumped on his back and he fell forward. Nick's legs were stuck under the both of us and Dean grabbed onto them but only managed to get kicked in the face.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean cried, blood dripping from his nose.

"Both of you stop it!" I ordered

"Get off me!" Dean countered. "I'm gonna kick his little punk ass."

The entire time this was happening Dean was yelling at me, I was yelling at him and James was screeching in the background for Sam whose only reply was 'I'm a little busy'. He and Preston were about the same size, I wouldn't doubt he'd have trouble holding him back.

I covered Dean's eyes with my hands and he released his hold on Nick's legs to get my hands off him. Nickolas was finally able to get out from under us and he scrambled to his feet. Before I knew it Dean had squeezed my left side and I let out a squeal before flying off him. Damn him knowing where I was ticklish. James got in my way and I was starting to get annoyed. I smacked at him but he didn't let me pass.

Dean was on his feet in seconds chasing after Nick which wasn't that hard to do considering he was practically walking around in circles. Dean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall before lifting him up to choke him slightly. I let out a yelp of terror at seeing Nick struggling to breathe.

"What did I say?" Dean growled, "What did I say if you ever went near my sister again, huh?"

"That you'd kill me." Nickolas mumbled.

"That's right." Dean replied, "You just signed your own death certificate, kid,"

"Dean no!" I yelled.

"Primrose stay out of this." Dean ordered.

"No!" I snapped. "Let him go!"

"Why should I?" he shot back. "After what he did to you, he's lucky to be breathing at all."

* * *

><p><em>The tears dripped down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I didn't want to believe it was true. How could Nickolas do this to me? Three years...gone. I should have known, I should have known he'd leave me. I was just his caretaker, I wasn't important, I didn't matter to him. He didn't love me; I don't know why I convinced myself he did when he never told me. He left me...on the side of the road, heartbroken and alone. It hurt so much. <em>

"_We're here." James whispered. _

_I turned my face away from the window to look at him. "Okay." _

"_Do you want me to take you inside and wait for your brothers with you?" _

_I shook my head. "No," I sat there for a moment while the car idled in the front of the motel door. I leaned over and gave James a hug which I wasn't known for doing. "Thank-you." _

"_You don't have to thank me," he informed. _

_I slowly climbed out of the car and over to the motel door. I managed to unlock it and stumble into the dark room without difficulty or feeling. Tossing my vibrating phone onto the floor, I crashed down onto the bed and stared blankly at the door. I was in no mood to talk to anyone on the phone. _

_I didn't have to wait long for my brothers to return. My darkness quickly vanished as the door was unlocked and the light flicked on. Sam walked in and he stopped when he saw me. _

"_Rose?" he said, "why haven't you been answering your phone? We've been calling you for three hours! Dean's freaking out." _

_Three hours? It didn't seem like it'd been that long. I slowly sat up on the bed and picked my cell off the ground. Oh, he was right. I had fifty missed calls all from Sam and Dean except for one...Nickolas. _

_I stared at my phone in shock. He called me. Why had he called me? To tell me I was worthless some more. The tears burned in my eyes as I stared at my phone. I wasn't even aware Sam was still scolding me or standing directly in front of me until he waved his hand in front of my face. _

_I looked up at him to see he was scowling with disappointment but once he saw my face all that melted away. "What's wrong?" _

_I shook my head, looking back at my phone unable to reply. Sam bent down in front of me with a worried expression. "Rose?" _

"_He called me." I whispered. _

"_Who?" _

"_Nickolas." _

_Sam looked confused before looking around the room, "wait where is he? You were supposed to meet us..." _

"_Gone." I cried._

"_What do you mean gone?" Sam replied with mild fear. I started to sob and Sam looked completely panicked now. "Rose! Rose! Tell me what's happened!" _

"_He left me on the side of the road." I managed to reply. _

_Sam's face darkened, seeming to know where this was going. I couldn't say anymore, overcome with sadness so I was glad he didn't ask me anything else. He grabbed me in a hug and I sobbed against his shoulder. _

"_Shh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." _

"_Sammy it hurts," I complained. _

"_I know, I know," he insisted, "we're gonna fix it alright. He won't get away with it." _

_I lifted my head off his shoulder, "No," _

_Sam scowled. "Primrose," _

"_No, just no." _

_He nodded and sat beside me on the bed. "How'd you get back here?" _

"_I called James." _

"_You can always call us." he insisted. "even when we're on the job." _

"_I know."_

"_So why didn't you?" _

"_Because," I replied with a sniffle, "I was mortified at what had just happened and I didn't want the 'I told you so'." _

"_I wouldn't have said that." he insisted, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. _

_I leaned into his side just wanting to disappear. "You wouldn't have had to; it's still very evidently there." _

_We were quiet for a long while, at least Sam was, I was just crying...I hated crying, I sounded like a dying moose. It was awful; I didn't know how Sam could stand it. He had called Dean while I cried to tell him I was at the motel; apparently he had gone to find me in fear I was dead on the side of the road...I may has well been. Twenty minutes later the door slammed open and Dean rushed in looking pissed off. He tossed his jacket on to the coat rack. _

"_Primrose Winchester you better have a damn good reason for ignoring our calls." Dean stopped mid-stride noticing the sight before him. "What's going on?" _

"_Nickolas left her on the side of the road." Sam informed. _

"_Why the hell'd he do that?" Dean demanded. "Does he have a freakin' death wish?" _

"_He told me..." I mumbled, "he told me to get out of the car because..."_

"_Because what?" Dean asked. _

"_Because he said I wasn't good enough," I cried, "and that he didn't want to be with me anymore—he was on to better things." _

_Dean stared at me blankly for a moment. "He said what?" Dean yelled. "I'm gonna kill him. He's dead." He was suddenly pacing a hole in the ground, "I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"_

"_Dean," Sam said, cautiously. "That's not going to do anything." _

"_Oh I think it'd make all of us feel a hellova lot better." Dean insisted, "No wait, you're right; I think slow torture would suffice." Dean nodded, looking in thought. "Yep, slow torture." _

"_Stop," Sam ordered. "Rose doesn't want you to..." _

_Dean seemed to finally understand what Sam was trying to say and he stopped pacing. I felt his eyes on me before his presence beside me. The bed cringed as he sat down. _

"_Primrose." he said, slowly. I looked at him, wiping my face from the tears. "Tell me what you want me to do,"_

"_I don't know." _

"_Preferably something involving a shot gun." he offered. _

"_No," I sighed, "I don't want you to kill him that would just make it hurt more." _

_Dean didn't seem to like my response but agreed not to murder Nickolas...at least in that moment. They surprisingly just sat there with me, Sam still had his arm around me while Dean just ranted about what a fool Nickolas was and that I was much better than him anyway. I was trying to silently cry, it didn't work that well when my whole heart felt like it had split in two. _

"_Okay, new rule, no more boyfriends," Dean ordered, suddenly. I nodded my head, momentarily agreeing with him. I never wanted to feel this pain again. _

"_We're all you need." Sam added. _

"_Sam's right." Dean agreed. _

_Then I was crushed in a group hug but I was alright with it, even if I was stuck in the middle. _

* * *

><p>"Just let him go." I ordered.<p>

"Yeah, I don't think so." he replied, simply.

I shot Sam a pleading look. Preston it seemed was standing there calmly now. "Dean maybe you should—"

"Sam," Dean snapped, angrily, "I let him go last time, I'm not about to make the same mistake." He looked over his shoulder at us, "James, get her out of here."

James suddenly grabbed me and pulled me backwards. "Stop it!" I yelled. "Jimmy let go of me."

"Hey!" Nick snapped, "don't touch her."

"You shut-up." Dean growled. "You don't get to talk."

"Look I'm sure there's something we can figure out." Preston insisted.

He walked forward but Sam grabbed his arm, shooting him a warning look. Preston shot Sam one of his own and I was afraid they'd really start fighting this time.

"He's gonna pay for what he's done and there's nothing else to it."

I saw no other choice on how to save Nickolas no matter how embarrassing it would be to say in front of my brothers, Preston and James...but it was the only way. God did I even want to admit it to myself?

"I love him!" I screamed, hastily.

My words seemed to make the whole scene freeze. All eyes fell to me and James even let me go, looking shocked. I felt my cheeks flame up but I didn't care. I rushed over to Dean and Nickolas. I grabbed a hold of Dean's sleeve and gave a small tug of protest. I probably looked like a little kid as I stared up at him with my puppy dog eyes I learned so well from Sam.

"Please Dean," I begged, "don't."

"Primrose," Dean replied with an annoyed scowl.

"I love him, please."

Dean put Nickolas back on the ground and backed away slowly. I could tell he really wanted to rush back over and continue to choke Nick so I got in between but first I gave him a smile of appreciation and grabbed Nickolas in a tight hug.

"You do?" Nickolas mumbled in my ear.

I nodded. "Yes."

"What the hell have you idjits done this time?"

I let go of Nick to see Bobby standing in the hallway.

"Bobby?" we all said.

"Causing a ruckus in the Council prison hallway—have you lost your minds? How'd you even get out?" Bobby demanded. I opened my mouth to speak but he put up his hand. "Never mind I don't want to know. Now who's going to tell me what the hell's going on?"

"There was a fight." I supplied.

Bobby looked from Dean to Sam to Nick. Both of my brothers were giving Nick evil glares and occasionally Sam shot me a look of disappointment which I avoided at all costs. Preston was glaring at everyone while James just stood there looking annoyed.

"I'm guessing Nickolas needs to go to the infirmary." Bobby said slowly, "_now_,"

I spotted Dean's look out of the corner of my eye and nodded. "Yeah, please."

"Get moving Montgomery," he ordered. "Galen here will take you."

That's when I noticed there were three guards with Bobby. Galen came over and grabbed Nickolas arm. He gave me a strange look before letting Galen take him in the direction of the infirmary.

"Preston seeing as he's in your custody—" Bobby started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

He stalked off past me but didn't pass on the opportunity to shot me a glare. I had no idea why he was glaring at me when I'm the only reason his cousin is still breathing. I returned his glare with a confused expression.

"Dean come with me—both of you get back to lock-up." Bobby ordered. "James your mother's worried sick, you're lucky I found you and not one of Anna's guards—get going boy."

The remaining two guards escorted James, Sam and I back towards my cell. Bobby looked like he was going to throttle Dean so I was happy to not have to hear whatever words he was going to scream.

James and his escort veered off in another direction, he tried to say goodbye but I ignored him because frankly I was pissed at him for tattling to my brothers about Nick. The guard let Sam and I back into my maximum security room.

"I'll bring your brother around once Mr. Singer's done with him."

He shut the door and Sam and I exchanged a look. "Mr. Singer? I've never heard anyone call Bobby that before."

Sam shrugged, "me either. It's weird."

I nodded in agreement. "What do you think Bobby's saying to Dean?"

"I dunno, but by the look on his face it doesn't look good." We both sat down on our cots. "You should get some sleep, there's probably not much time left..."

We shared a look before I lay back on my cot and faced the wall. I could tell he was going to ask me about what just happened but I wanted to avoid it.

"Primrose," Sam said slowly.

"Sam, go to bed." I ordered. I could feel him staring at me and sighed. "I'm going to die anyway...it doesn't really matter what just happened."

Sam was silent and I was happy for it. I didn't really want to explain my own idiocy to him when I didn't even really know what happened myself. How could I let Nickolas back in so easily? Damn it, why'd I tell him I loved him?

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

The day went by quickly enough and surprisingly Dean didn't even mention the incident with Nickolas or what Bobby had said to him. I thought he'd scream at me for being stupid and I probably needed to hear it but I wanted to avoid it at the same time. The rest of my day consisted of hanging with my brothers. It was kind of strange to not be on a hunt, to have down time and just I don't know act like normal people except nothing about this situation was normal at all. I mean I was being burned at the stake at midnight, nothing normal about that.

"I win." I sighed, placing the cards down on the table. "_Again_."

"Oh darn." Sam replied, handing me his money.

I narrowed my eyes after noticing his lack of a concerned look. Dean didn't say anything; he'd hardly said anything at all about anything really. It was kind of freaking me out. He just kept muttering under his breath but I didn't know what he was doing and I wasn't about to ask because he probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

"Did you hear that Dean?" Sam said. "Primrose won,"

"What?" Dean asked, "Oh that's awesome."

I narrowed my eyes. He just lost fifty bucks and he was saying it was awesome. "You guys are letting me win,"

"What? No. We wouldn't do that." Sam denied. I gave him a look and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"It's not fun if you guys let me win."

That's when the door opened and my world started to crumble on its already shaky ground. All three of us jumped to our feet, staring at the two guards in front of us. This was it, the end of me. I was done, my final moments. When the guards came they brought my tears with them. I tried to stop them from falling but it was hopeless. Ken was with them and he looked quite rattled himself.

"I'm sorry Primrose but it's just about time. The portal is being opened."

"And my brothers—"

"Anna's had their three month sentence start today—they can't go with you." Ken replied slowly. Something must have happened in those seconds after saying that because he suddenly said, "we'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes."

The guards looked as if they might protest but Ken shoved them out of the room before a word could be said. I turned to my brothers in dismay...they couldn't be there but maybe that'd be for the best. Then they couldn't watch me burn, I didn't really want them to see that.

Sam looked like he was going to start sobbing. He had tears streaming down his face; it reminded me of after Dad's passing. Dean on the other hand looked like he was concentrating very hard on the words he was mumbling under his breath still. I had no idea what he was saying but he acted quite anxious about it. Was he praying or something? Doubtful.

"Guys." I said slowly. "I don't want you to do anything okay? Promise me you won't do anything."

Sam immediately protested. "Rose I'm not just going to let you die."

"Sam please you have to it's the only way." I begged. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you because of me."

"Dean!" Sam said, voice high with fear.

Dean looked up at us and suddenly grabbed me in a tight hug. I was motionless and could feel Sam's stare weighing on us. The words were mumbled near my ear but I still couldn't make them out. He pulled away just as suddenly abruptly putting his hands in his pockets. He backed away from me, staring at the ground. I give him a confused expression about to continue on with my insistence that neither of them make a deal for me when the door opened. I turned and started to shake with fear.

Ken stared at me from the doorway, about eight guards behind him. "Primrose."

Dread and panic filled me suddenly. Oh my god. No. I...I was going to die. I turned to my brothers, my breathing erratic and my mind jumping like crazy. Dean stared at me with wide eyes; I think he knew what I was going to say and for some reason it seemed to terrify him. Before I could stop myself the words flew from me—the words of a scared little girl.

"I change my mind!" I cried, randomly. "Please don't let me die."

"Rose..." Sam said, sadly.

That was all it took for me to run at him and hug him so tightly and I never wanted to let go. I clang to Sam like my life depended on it and it kind of did.

"Primrose." Ken called.

"No." I mumbled. "No please."

"Primrose you have to." Ken said.

"Shut-up." Dean yelled, suddenly. He looked completely panicked. "Just everybody shut-up."

"I don't want to." I sobbed into Sam's chest. His hold on me tightened.

"Primrose if you don't go willingly they'll have to use force." Ken warned.

"I don't care." I snapped. I looked up at Sam who was crying. "Don't let them take me Sammy."

Then they pulled me from his grasp and I was screaming. Sam rushed forward but the guards restrained him. Dean stared at me looking like he was going to lose it any second. He ran a hand through his hair and I saw the tears fall for the first time but he never once tried to go after me.

"No! Primrose. Let go of me! Primrose!" Sam cried. He turned to Dean with a look of confusion. "Dean do something!"

Sam was full on attacking the guards now while Dean just stood there looking almost lost. What was happening? Why wasn't he doing anything? Was he really just going to let me die?

He looked me straight in the eye and mumbled the words that made me cry out as if I'd just been stabbed in the heart. "I can't."

It was enough to make Sam and I both stop what we were doing. "You what?" Sam said in disbelief.

"I can't Sam!" Dean snapped.

He looked away from me and the tears flew wildly down my face. Sam looked like he wanted to rip Dean's head off. That was the last thing I saw as they dragged me from the room, screaming once again but now for a completely different reason. Ken was repeatedly apologizing to me as we made our way down the hall but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Dean hadn't even tried to help me and he even admitted he wouldn't. But before he had said..._he lied to me_, everything had been a lie. He was going to let me die because I was a half witch and he hated witches...

"DEAN!" I screamed, absolutely losing my mind at the thought.

I got no reply and my heart broke. The realization hit me that my big brother was actually going to let me die. I was going to burn and he just didn't give a damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - There is a reason for EVERYTHING! So before you go freaking out about how out of character that was for Dean (because I already know) just remember that and of course the fact that it will all be explained shortly. So pause before you send the hate. **


	13. The Execution of Primrose Winchester

**A/N - This one's kind of short...well if you compare it to my previous chapters it's really short but its mad intense...I hope it is anyway. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW:<strong>

Going on a small hiatus. I have to fix a couple of the next chapters and complete the next five chapters after the seven I already have before I start posting again. Plus I have been having internet troubles so I'm finding it hard to update! That's why I missed the last couple times. Also during this time I will be working on a new xover story and possibly Winchesters Six. Sorry for any inconveniences!

Just be aware **_I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY WITH THIS CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE MORE!_**More of what I cannot say, think about how the ending of this chapter will change the story from now on...or maybe it won't change it at all...hmmm...with me you can never really know, or so I'm told anyway.

I just need to make sure the next chapters are up to par and make sure they're going in a direction I want (I hadn't intended on going in this direction so my plans have changed a lot) because I wrote them quite quickly and hopefully fix my internet issues somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**Pheebz4eva****: **Hmmmm, I don't know you'll have to wait and find out. Really? When anyone hurts Sammy he always tries to murder them I just figured if he had a sister, he'd want to murder all her boyfriends, considering how much of a player he is himself. Yes Primrose…so sad. I think you're gonna be surprised…well I hope anyway.

**Pickle Paige: **Oh I'm glad you liked the Nick part but did you like him?Yes but to Primrose he's a liar and a drunk…not very reliable to get the truth from. Yes, good question…but you will never know! *insert evil laughter here* just kidding, in some chapter far, far away you will.

**Sammie-Jo16**: The reason Piper is like that is because she's dealing with Prue's death, remember she was very cold towards Paige at first too. Oh well I'm glad you thought it was sad yet beautiful, it was meant to be so.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **I'm glad you found it intense lol. Really? You loved the chick flick moment? Huh…that was hard to write, I wasn't sure if that would actually happen. I don't know on both accounts, you'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

><p>Everyone thought I was crying because I was going to burn when in reality it was because of the betrayal I'd just endured. My own brother was going to let me die and the worst part is I hated myself over it. It was my fault. No, it was my parents fault. I wish they'd never met, I wish I wasn't a stupid hybrid—a witch. I wish I didn't exist.<p>

"Primrose Winchester do you have any last words?"

I looked up at Anna with defeat in my eyes. "No."

"That's a first." she grinned, "and now we will begin."

Anna lifted her arm and the gate opened. Three guards held torches and they carried them towards me very slowly. It was almost as if the whole world had been put on slow motion. I stared out into the small crowd of people in the audience. Only Council members were allowed this time and none of them would meet my eye, especially those that I knew personally.

I turned my gaze towards the sky, deciding it'd be best to be looking at something beautiful in my last moments. The twinkling stars shone brightly and I smiled slightly. I never realized how much I took for granted the little things in life, like gazing at the stars, the soft night breeze and the smell of the outdoors. I wondered what heaven would be like. Oh god, what if I don't go to heaven? That thought hadn't occurred to me before now. I closed my eyes tightly. What if I go to hell? That's when I started to feel the heat surround me. It had begun.

"No! Stop them bef—"

My eyes snapped open and I was shocked at the scene in front of me. Everyone was frozen and in the center of it all were the two last people I expected. Piper and Phoebe..._my sisters_, they'd come to save me.

"Piper the flames didn't freeze!" Phoebe cried, frantically. "Why didn't they freeze?"

"The spell was for people!" Piper said. "Crap."

She lifted her hands in dismay and I noticed something, she wore one of the power blocking bracelets, like me. My eyes shot to Phoebe and I saw one gracing her wrist as well. They had no powers.

"What do we do?"

I looked down to see the fire slowly growing and the more it grew the faster it rose to me. Oh no. I stared at them, seeing their panicked looks and a feeling sort of like warmth filled me. I guess that could have been from the fire but to me it was my heart. They didn't even know me and here they were trying to save me and without their powers too.

Phoebe shrugged off her jacket and held it out in front of her as if to make some sort of shield. My eyes widened at the realization of what she was going to do.

"Phoebe no!" Piper cried, frantically.

"I am not losing another sister." Phoebe shot back.

Before Piper could say anything else Phoebe was sprinting right at me and jumping into the fire. I closed my eyes while Piper screamed. Phoebe hit me hard, knocking the wind right out of me and the next thing I knew the both of us were flying backwards, the hot flames licking us just before we hit the ground, hard.

I opened my eyes and stared down at my arm which was on fire. I let out a scream of terror but it died when Phoebe tossed her burning jacket off me which she had managed to wrap around me when she hit me. It had shielded me for the most part from the flames.

"Primrose?" Phoebe said from beside me.

I started to sob uncontrollably and Phoebe wrapped me in her arms. "It's okay I've got you sweetie, it's okay."

"Oh God. Thank-you." I cried into the crevice of her neck.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "Phoebe! Primrose! Phoebe!"

I pulled away from Phoebe slightly to see Piper rushing around the flames to us. I was shocked when she threw herself not only at Phoebe but me also. Causing us to be in an awkward three way hug, with me stuck in between but I didn't even care.

"I thought I'd lost you." Piper cried with anger in her voice. "Never do that to me again!"

I was pretty sure she was talking to Phoebe but it felt nice to be included in this even if it wasn't meant for me.

"We have to go." Phoebe said suddenly.

Piper nodded and she helped the both of us up. I gasped when I saw Phoebe's leg. "Phoebe you're burnt."

"I'm fine." she assured.

"Phoebe—" Piper replied.

"We need to get Primrose out of here now before they unfreeze."

"_Too late_."

The three of us spun around to find Anna who looked beyond peeved. Behind her were several guards and Elders. None of them looked pleased.

"Uh Piper." Phoebe whispered. "The spell."

"Don't even." Anna snapped. "There's no way for you to escape, we have you surrounded."

"If you want Primrose you have to go through me." Phoebe informed, stepping slowly in front of me.

"That can be arranged."

Piper jumped in front of the both of us. "If you touch my sisters I will kill you!"

I noticed she said sisters as in plural and it seemed I wasn't the only that did. Anna gave her a strange look.

"So you'd die for a sister you don't even know." she chuckled. "How stupid of you."

"That's what family does." Piper snapped. "But you wouldn't know considering you're a selfish bitch."

"You go girl." Phoebe grinned. Piper gave her a silencing look over her shoulder but it didn't seem to bother Phoebe.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

She raised her hand and I yelled angrily. "No!"

Anna magically flew backwards hitting a tree before rolling down to the ground and everyone else froze. I stared blankly. What? Piper and Phoebe looked at me.

"Did I do that?" I questioned.

"How does she have my power?" Piper demanded.

"But she has the bracelet on..." Phoebe mumbled.

I looked down at my wrist at the bracelet. Grasping it in my hand, I gave it a sharp tug and it slide off without any trouble. I tossed it to the ground and looked back at them. They tried theirs but they didn't budge.

"How'd you do that?" Piper gasped.

"Can you take ours off too?" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't know."

"Use your telekinesis."

I stared down at the bracelets and narrowed my eyes. Thinking of Anna sparked my anger and both bracelets flew from their wrists. Now they had their powers but I still didn't know how I had mine.

"Piper! Phoebe! Primrose!"

We spun around and I saw Leo rushing through the frozen crowd of people. Behind him was a young blonde woman wearing the most absurd dress. Was she in a play or something? Nobody wore that kind of clothing anymore.

"Leo!" Piper cried.

"Melinda Warren?" Phoebe said in confusion. I recognized the name but couldn't remember who she was but evidently she was important.

"What?" Piper gasped.

"That's why they moved and why they're frozen now." Phoebe informed. "She has those powers too."

"How come her powers work?" I questioned in confusion.

"Hers are older." Leo replied. "From where yours all started."

This blonde woman with the old style dress stared at me with wide eyes and a big smile. "Hello my daughters."

Oh my god she was...our ancestor, my ancestor. That would explain the clothing. "Wait she's Melinda Warren as in the creator of your book?"

"Our book." Phoebe mumbled. "Yeah. Summoned from the past is my guess, she's corporeal."

"What are you—what is she—huh? Leo?" Piper demanded.

"There's not much time to explain but the three of you aren't Charmed yet."

"What do you mean we're not Charmed yet?" Phoebe questioned.

"Leo." Piper complained.

"You are still bound to Prue even in the afterlife so the three of you haven't bonded yet as the Charmed Ones which is why Anna is able to get away with burning Primrose at the stake." Leo informed.

"So what do we do?" Phoebe questioned.

"I believe I have taken care of that for you." Melinda said.

"Melinda cast a spell to unbind the three of you—you're no longer attached to Prue as witches."

Piper pointed at the three of us. "So we're Charmed?"

"No."

"What? Leo!"

"You haven't cast a spell together, you haven't joined as one. Right now you're three separate witches but you need to be bonded together as the Charmed Ones."

"How do we do that?"

"The power of three spell." Phoebe replied simply. Piper looked at her in surprise. "It's kinda us, isn't it?"

Leo nodded. "You need to create a magic circle—"

"Magic circle?" Piper said. "How?"

Melinda pulled out what I recognized as the Book of Shadows from a deep pocket in her dress. "All the answers are within your book." She pulled out a small bag from her pocket as well. "Here's all the ingredients required."

Piper grabbed the book from her, Phoebe took the small bag and Leo pulled an atheme from his belt. Oh well that didn't look good.

"Don't tell me," Piper sighed, "it needs our blood. Why do these things always require our blood?"

"Over there." Leo said. "That'll be a good spot to set up the circle."

The three of them quickly rushed over to the spot Leo was talking about. I stayed behind staring at Melinda Warren who was giving me the strangest look, as if she were happy yet sad to see me.

"So you're my ancestor." I mumbled, unintelligently.

"I am." she smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You bear the spitting resemblance to my daughter Prudence, I have seen it in a vision." she informed, touching her stomach slightly.

"Uh that's cool, I guess." I replied, slowly.

"Primrose!" Piper called.

"I will hold them at bay, go my child and achieve your destiny."

"Okay." I backed away before sprinting off to my sisters.

They had white candles all around them and I hesitantly stepped inside the circle. They both sat crossed legged on the ground; in the middle was a bowl that was steaming with ingredients. The book was beside Piper, opened to the circle page.

"We need your blood." Phoebe said, holding the atheme in her hand.

I eyed it nervously before turning to Leo. "So what's going to happen after we do this?"

"The power of three will be reconstituted with you as the youngest Charmed One." Leo informed.

"Oh." I mumbled. Did I really want that? After all I had wished to not be a witch moments ago.

"It's the only way to stop the Council from executing you—they can't break up something as sacred as the Charmed Ones by their own hand."

I slowly sat down beside Phoebe and outstretched my hand. She pricked my finger with the knife and squeezed the blood into the bowl. They instructed me on what to do and helped me memorize the power of three spell. They placed the book under the bowl and Phoebe took both our hands.

"Okay, let's do this." Phoebe said.

I abruptly pulled my hand from hers feeling slightly panicked. The three of them stared at me in dismay.

"Primrose?" Leo said.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered, weakly. "I don't want to be a witch."

"You don't have a choice." Piper replied quite bitterly. "It's in your blood."

I put my face in my hands for a moment. "I just...I don't want this."

"They're not going to stay frozen much longer!" Melinda called.

"Primrose please." Phoebe said. "You're not only putting your life in danger but ours and all the innocents we're meant to save."

"I'm scared." I admitted. "I'm scared of who this will make me."

"So were we," Piper informed. I looked at her in surprise, "and we still are."

Everyone unfroze and all eyes fell to us. More weight was added to my shoulders and I took a deep breath.

"What?" Rachel said. "How'd this happen?"

"Melinda Warren?" Anna gasped.

"You will not harm my daughters." Melinda snapped, holding her arms outwards.

It was enough to make them all think twice. I quickly grabbed Phoebe's hand and placed my other on the Book of Shadows, copying Piper. Was I doing the right thing? I certainly hope so. A surge of power shot through me and my eyes widened.

"Can you feel that?" I whispered.

"Yes." Piper replied.

"What is it?"

Phoebe gave my hand a squeeze. "It's us."

"What are they doing?" Kevin questioned.

Zola smiled. "Becoming the Charmed Ones."

"Stop them!" Anna ordered. Guards rushed forward and Melinda sent them flying.

"It's now or never." Leo said. I nodded at them and it began.

"The power of three will set us free." we chanted. "The power of three will set us free; the power of three will set us free."

The book glowed a bright blue colour, I watched in amazement as the light shone upwards until it surrounded the three of us. Power surged throughout me and I breathed in the wonderful scent of magic. It smelt like flowers to me, nature, and it was beautiful.

"No," Anna complained. "It's over."

"Can't we do something?" Kevin questioned.

"It's too late." Zola informed. "The Charmed Ones have been reconstituted."

"Zola's right," Sandra agreed, "there's nothing we can do to interfere."

"We don't have the authority or power to mess with that." Anna complained.

"We'll see about that." Rachel snapped, randomly.

"Rachel." Anna called. "Rachel what are you doing?"

"Silence." she ordered.

Anna fell quiet as Rachel made her way towards us. We jumped up from the ground in alarm. She waved her hands and the next thing I knew there were tiny black orbs floating in the air behind Leo before a man appeared with a crossbow.

"Leo look—" I yelled but was too late.

The man shot his arrow and it struck Leo in the left shoulder. He let out a yelp before crumbling to the ground. Piper screamed, dashing from the circle and dropping down beside her fallen husband.

Four more of the crossbow wielding people appeared and shot at the Elders Council. A bunch of demons teleported in and went after the witch and hunter councils. Everyone was screaming and running wild trying to defend themselves. Sandra, Ellen, Ash and few witches I didn't know were among the fallen.

"She's possessed!" Kevin screamed.

"I would have known!" Anna protested.

"Stop her!" Zola ordered.

Rachel's eyes blazed a peculiar colour as she marched towards Melinda Warren, a knife falling out of her cloak and into her hand.

"No!" Phoebe cried, rushing forward.

However, it was too late as Rachel deflected Melinda's power and stabbed her in the stomach. I gasped as a sharp pain hit my stomach at the exact same time, almost like I'd been stabbed too. I looked down to see blood forming under my shirt. Phoebe collapsed down in front of me while Piper fell beside Leo who was screaming for her now.

"What's happening?" I cried, falling to my knees in agony.

Rachel walked over to me laughing hysterically. "Stupid witch, I planned this—the Source planned this. We've killed you're line of witches. We've changed the future. _You no longer exist_."

"She was pregnant." I recalled in realization.

"Exactly," Rachel grinned, evilly. "I planted the thought and the seed grew, I tweaked their spell so in the right moment of time, Melinda would be taken before her daughter was born and then I'd get the chance to kill her—them, _you_."

"You tricked us all."

"And now you will die." Rachel yelled. "The Charmed Ones will have never existed. The Source will have the world!"

"Melinda." Phoebe mumbled, hand outstretched.

Melinda's body vanished from where she'd fallen and I looked at Piper who faded as well then Phoebe; both of them gone! I stared down at myself to find my hands slowly disappearing, almost as if I was turning invisible, it trailed up my arms until my whole body was almost affected. I'd wished to not exist and now it was coming true. What had I done?

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." she crackled.

Then everything went black as I ceased to exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - You weren't expecting that were you? Well you should always expect the unexpected with me. So is this the end? Seems pretty likely doesn't it? **


	14. Existence

**A/N – **I'm behind! I really am but I couldn't let you guys suffer any longer so I decided to post. Updates won't be coming as frequently due to school, work and stupid writer's block which is the main reason I'm behind among others. Also working on trying to better my writing skill which I'm told I have…but I lack detail which I'm sure you've all noticed, so trying to improve on that for future chapters. Thanks to all my new readers and reviews! I re-cast Jana Blake, Audrey Martin, Cordelia Milton and Ginger Pierce so check it out if you wish. I bet you're all wondering where I am going next...well now you'll find find out. Something to remember is that the Winchesters and Castiel have never met before in _this_ story therefore making them not allies least of all friends.

P.S Check out my somewhat new tumblr blog strictly for my fanfiction (link on my profile), there's gifs (I made some! Well sort of) and cool stuff, woooh; and if you like check out my personal blog which is linked on my profile as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **HAHA, you make me laugh. I'm glad it was unexpected.

**Pickle Paige: **Yay you like Nick, now to make you hate him…mahhaha, jk I'd never do that, or would I? Rae hasn't been in it yet though so that would be really random to say the least, even for me. But don't worry; she shall be in it quite a bit once she's question!Yes that's why, I know some of the things didn't make much sense but that's how the cookie crumbles…actually it was just how the story came to me.

**Beckah Salvatore-Winchester:** I'm glad you thought the story was awesome so far. Stay tuned and let me know if it's _still_ awesome!

**Swt Charmed Fan**: I'm glad you liked the connection between Prim and the boys; I was worried about how that would go over. I don't even remember what happened in chapter 3 but it's good to know you loved it lol. Oh jeez you wrote a long review! I love it! Thank you so much, I worked really hard on it. You know if I didn't already have the next eight chapters written I might have taken you up on some of those ideas, I really liked them, thanks for sharing! Keep R&Ring!

**TheLillyOfChaos: **OMG seriously? That is amazing and such a huge compliment, I mean you're gonna make me cry :'( Thank you a lot for your suggestions, I always love hearing my readers ideas but I have had the next couple chapters (up 'till 22nd chapter) written already so yeah but that doesn't mean I won't use your idea in the future. Well I'm sure there will be some bonding with her sisters…Prue hmmm…in the synopsis chapter I do believe I said something along the lines of "_Prue's ghost will be seen, quite possibly a lot more than she should_", in the section about things I changed, listed as number three. So expect it, plus I love stories when Prue comes back! I'm glad you love it and I hope you had a great day too Sarah :) Keep R&Ring!

* * *

><p><strong>Before Primrose's execution. <strong>

Ruby still couldn't get those damn Council handcuffs off her. Nothing worked. She slumped down against the cave wall in the Underworld. If any demons tried to fight her, she'd be helpless, unless she could get out of the handcuffs. It wouldn't be like when she fought off the weak council guards—demons would rip her to shreds.

She lifted her arms and smashed the chain onto the rock beside her, it barely did anything. Ruby made a sound of annoyance before kicking out at the rock in anger. Suddenly the cuffs fell from Ruby's raw wrists. She jumped to her feet in alarm.

"Who did that?"

A woman with wild red hair stepped out of the shadows. "It was I. Harriet Bryce, the witch."

Ruby stared blankly before growling. "Fuck off."

"I have a message from the elder Ray Wellington."

"You're joking?" Ruby scoffed. "Ray Wellington is dead you crazy witch."

"That's what they say, but they are wrong."

"Right, he's alive, sure." she laughed. "Do tell me, what would an elder want to tell a demon anyway? Hmm? You're crazy, now—"

"No, no, he speaks to me." she insisted. "_He speaks to his daughter_—we know what's going to happen. You have to stop it; you're the only one that can."

Ruby shoved her out of the way and stalked off. "If you don't get out of my face I'll be ripping yours off."

"Your existence depends on it!"

Ruby spun around. "My existence? What do you mean by that witch?"

"The world is going to end."

"_Not yet_." Ruby replied. "Go bore someone else."

"One of the elders is possessed."

Ruby looked at her purely out of curiosity. "Which one?"

"I don't know, all I know is he or she will re-write history, creating hell on earth."

"I'm a demon, what do I care?"

"Demons will become _humanized_ and the ones that don't will be terminated, including you."

Ruby scowled in distaste. "What do I have to do?"

Harriet smiled, "First, you'll need some help..."

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

**Now.**

"I will have to restore time to its normal state."Castiel said, slowly."We will have to transport through the time rift."

"Is this by any chance going to hurt?" Chuck asked voice high with panic.

"If I succeed, no,"

"And if you don't?" Kim demanded.

"We will all perish into a million little pieces, it will not be pleasant."

"Don't screw this up angel boy." Ruby ordered. "I didn't come to this stupid reality just to die."

"You're sure you'll be able to take us all with you Castiel?" Sarah whispered.

"There is no need to worry Sarah Blake," Castiel insisted, "I plan on leaving none behind...even the demons."

"Thank-you." Cole nodded, graciously.

"I will return us to the point in time before the demon makes her move." Castiel lifted his arms high and closed his eyes. "And so it shall be re-written."

Chuck gripped Sarah's arm in alarm and she gave him a small smile. Kim stood closely beside the two thinking over the things she had witnessed in the strange alternate reality. She certainly hoped that wasn't the future for them. Even though Cole and Ruby stood side by side they avoided each other's gazes like the plague both wishing to forget what had just happened.

A swirl of white lights surrounded them all and they gathered closer together, none wanting to be left behind by mistake. Then came a blinding light as the six of them vanished into the rift of time.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

**And so it shall be re-written...**

Anna fell quiet as Rachel made her way towards us. We jumped up from the ground in alarm. She waved her hands and the next thing I knew there were tiny black orbs floating in the air behind Leo before a man appeared with a crossbow.

"Leo, look—" I yelled but I was cut off by the sound of the crossbow man's scream.

He exploded and Leo jumped around. I blinked, shocked. Rachel suddenly stopped looking very confused. Anna rushed over and grabbed her arm, yelling something angrily.

"Cole!" Phoebe cried in surprise.

Sure enough Cole was standing behind Leo, his hand ready with an energy ball. Flanking his side was none other than Ruby, swinging the demon killing knife in her hand which I wasn't sure how she'd gotten seeing as the council had taken it from my brothers. The both of them rushed over to us. Phoebe jumped at Cole in delight while Piper grabbed Leo in a tight hug.

"Ruby, how'd you get here and where'd you get the knife from?"

"I've never been so happy to see a Winchester." she grinned, grabbing me in a surprising hug.

"Thanks Cole." Leo said, sincerely.

Cole nodded in acknowledgement before saying. "You need to get Melinda Warren out of here; it's not safe for her."

"Cole's right." Phoebe agreed. "If anything happens to her our whole line could be screwed."

Ruby and Cole exchanged a look. "You have no idea." Ruby mumbled.

I looked at Ruby curiously. "Ruby, what have you been up to?"

"Saving your ass apparently, you know the usual."

I scoffed in reply. "Whatever, demon."

"Leo, take the book too." Piper ordered, handing it to him.

Leo orbed over to Melinda and the both of them left with the book.

"You girls should leave."

"What?" Piper snapped.

"No way!" I protested in annoyance.

"Cole, what's going on?" Phoebe questioned.

"There's not much time to explain." he said hurried. "Demons and darklighters are about to invade," He turned to his sidekick. "Ruby, they should be—"

Four more of the crossbow wielding people whom I assumed to be these darklighters appeared and shot at the elders' council. A bunch of demons teleported in and went after the witch and hunter councils. Ruby gave me one last smile before dashing off to help defend the councils. Who the hell was she and what happened to the Ruby I knew so well? That's when I saw Kimberly Singer and Sarah Blake in the crowd working side by side _with_ Ruby to fight off the demons and darklighters. What the hell was going on?

"Okay, am I the only one that feels like I completely missed something?" I demanded.

"No you're not." Piper said, looking at Cole.

"Not now!" Cole insisted, following after Ruby.

"But Cole—" Phoebe protested.

"You're in danger!" he called back. "Stay there."

Piper pushed me behind her and started to blow up any demon that neared us and that's when I was hit from the side by a fire ball. "OW!"

"Primrose!" Phoebe cried as she caught me as I stumbled.

"Oh no, you don't!" Piper growled.

The demon exploded. I touched my arm in alarm; it was bleeding but didn't seem too bad but if I was going by pain I'd say I was dying that is if I felt the need to be over dramatic like that. Piper helped me stand straight while Phoebe applied slight pressure to my arm to stop the bleeding. It wasn't very deep so the bleeding slowed easily.

"Phoebe, we need to get her out of here, she's inexperienced and the weakest link."

"Standing right here." I complained, shrugging off Phoebe's hand. "Phoebe's hurt too remember? And I'm not abandoning everyone when this is totally my fault."

"It's not burned that bad." Phoebe insisted.

"And my arm's not that bad either." I countered.

Another fire ball was aimed our way and it seemed I was the only one to notice it. I pushed them out of the way and dropped down just in time for it to miss me. Piper flicked her fingers and he exploded. I really wished I had _that_ defensive power. We got back to our feet and I sighed in annoyance at how lame I was. Why couldn't I have auto pilot for my powers?

Piper looked up and started to yell. "Le—"

"We're stronger together!" I insisted. "We're the Charmed Ones right? Besides, Leo should stay with Melinda to protect her."

"She does have a point." Phoebe agreed.

Piper ran a hand through her hair. "We need a spell."

"Consider it done." Phoebe replied. "Anyone have a pen?"

"Do I look like I have a pen?!"

"Okay, all right, I'll use the dirt."

She dropped down to the ground, grabbing a nearby stick and started scribbling words into the ground. A couple of demons rushed at us and I looked at Piper for guidance. I didn't have any weapons and I didn't know how to use my power. I felt powerless…except hello I've trained for this; I mentally scolded myself for my stupidity.

I took the demon off guard by diving at him. We both collapsed down and I punched him in the face. He attempted to smack me back but I blocked him. I heard the others explode beside me.

"Primrose, move!" Piper ordered.

I smacked the demon once more before rolling off him and covering my face. He exploded and I got to my feet, readying myself for another attack.

"Phoebe! A little help!" Piper called.

"Got it!"

She jumped to her feet and held her hands out for us. Piper and I rushed over and gripped her hands. We were just about to say the spell when we were distracted. A giant portal opened and hunters and witches alike poured from it, rushing out to attack the demons which I noticed seemed to have tripled their forces.

My brothers appeared with Bobby at their side. I stared blankly at them for a moment until their eyes fell on to my sisters and me. Bobby yelled at them both and they rushed off reluctantly to fight with the hunters and witches.

"It's Rachel!" someone yelled frantically. "She opened the gates!"

"Elders stop her!" a booming voice ordered. "She is possessed!"

"Gates?" I questioned.

"To allow the demons and darklighters entry." Phoebe informed. "This place is sacred ground owned by the witches' council no one can get in without being granted entry."

Piper waved her hands at us frantically. "Quick the spell."

"Is it going to work on all them?" I asked. Both of them paused and stared at me in thought. "Am I really the only one that thought about that?"

"We'll find out." Piper said.

"Piper, what if you freeze them?" Phoebe suggested.

"All of them?" Piper lifted her hands and flicked her fingers. The demons and darklighters closest to us all froze. "I don't have enough power."

"Let's say the spell." I said. "And aim it at the ones you froze then repeat?"

Phoebe nodded and took our hands once again. "Okay, here goes."

"Evil doers be gone, vanish from this place. You're not welcome here, you're presence is a disgrace."

The demons and darklighters that had been frozen all vanished in puffs of fire. Piper turned to Phoebe looking annoyed.

"What kind of spell is that?" Piper complained.

"Well it worked didn't it?" she shot back.

"Again!" I called. "Before they catch on!"

Piper froze the next batch of demons and we chanted once more. Eventually most of them shimmered out after realizing their demon army was diminishing. The remaining darklighters were being dealt with by the elders, quite violently actually which was fine by me. After a couple more vanquishes the remaining demons fled and I gave a sigh of relief. I didn't realize how saying a simple spell could drain someone of so much energy.

"Is it normal to feel this weak after bye, bye 'evil doers'?" I mumbled.

Phoebe gave me a slightly annoyed look for mocking her; I could only smirk in reply.

"You're new at this. So, yeah." Piper said. "We still feel drained and we have four years on you. Get used to it."

"Great."

"On the bright side we kicked some demon ass." Phoebe grinned. "And saved your life."

"Can't forget that," I replied, "I guess I should thank-you."

"That'd be nice."

"Piper!" Phoebe laughed, "What she means is that you don't have to thank us, you're our sister."

"ROSE!"

I looked around and spotted Sam limping his way over in our direction. Dean was rushing after him.

"Sam, you were just shot by an arrow!" Dean snapped.

_WHAT_! I looked closer to see he was holding his right side while he ran. Oh hell no. I rushed at him in alarm.

"Sam!" I yelled. "Stop moving you moron!"

"Are you okay?" he countered stopping in front of me.

His eyes fell to my injured arm and he grabbed my arm roughly to examine it.

"Ow!" I yelped.

Sam pulled me in a hug and I gave a sigh. "When they got us, I wasn't sure...how'd you escape?"

"Sam, not now okay? I'll explain later." I interrupted. "Do you need to be stitched up?"

He let me go to give me an annoyed look before it shifted to Dean. "It's just a flesh wound which I tried to explain to him but he didn't listen."

"After what happened last time..." Dean trailed off. We fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh gosh are you okay?" Phoebe surprised me by saying. I hadn't even known they followed me.

"What?" Sam said, awkwardly. "Uh yeah, I'm fine."

Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice this because Dean shot him a look. Piper either didn't notice or didn't care. Phoebe nodded before standing closer to Piper. Okay then...that wasn't weird at all.

"Aren't you gonna hug your sister Winchester?" Piper demanded, suddenly.

"Piper," Phoebe hissed. "Not now, not here,"

My eyes fell to Dean who looked at me. I could feel all of them waiting for our happy reunion but I didn't dare move and he seemed to be torn on what to do so I solved the problem for him.

"Hey." I nodded in acknowledgment.

I couldn't ignore the hurt look that flashed on his face when I didn't embrace him like I had Sam. Dean quickly recovered after noticing everyone's eyes on us and simply nodded back in my direction. Luckily my dismissive behaviour towards Dean was brushed off when some of the elders walked over.

"This is the hybrid that has everyone running amuck?"

I scowled in distaste at the man in front of me. "My name's Primrose, _not_ hybrid."

"I'm aware." He stared at me. "The appropriate thing to do would be to introduce myself. I am the elder Castiel, leader of the elders' council. Your life is now in my hands."

"WHAT!" Anna suddenly roared. She appeared beside him looking pissed off. "I am the leader."

Castiel turned to her with a blank look on his face. "You are the former _co-_leader of the council. Your status has been revoked until you're exonerated. Fortunately for you, you did not participate willingly in the demon's scheme; you were under some form of mind control."

"You can't do this to me! You don't have the power!" She looked at the other elders with betrayal in her eyes. "He hasn't even been here! I have! That makes me in charge!"

"I was held captive by The Source's hands and partly yours. If you hadn't sent me on the wild goose chase to the Underworld I would have been here to stop this catastrophe."

The elders all looked at each other before Kevin said. "It's unanimous."

"Guards." Castiel called.

Anna surprisingly didn't fight it as the guards grabbed her arms and took her through the portal.

"What did you mean by my life was in your hands?" I demanded.

"We will converse this matter and many others in the council discussion room in ten minutes." he informed. "All those who hear the bells in their minds will be required to attend."

Bells rang in my mind and I jumped, startled. They were kind of loud not to mention annoying. I could tell by my brothers faces they had heard them too. No one else I could read but if I had to guess, I'd say my sisters would be in attendance too. He walked away from us and suddenly turned to all the people who had battled.

"You have all done a marvelous job at defending the council grounds and each other."

"Anyone requiring immediate medical attention please retreat to the hospital wing where our whitelighters will heal you." Zola said.

"Do not dwell on recent events." Sandra insisted. "All will be explained at our council meeting in the courtyard. Anyone affiliated with the councils will be required to attend even those under the age of eighteen."

"The council meeting is in one hour everybody." Kevin added.

"As far as the execution of the hybrid," Castiel interrupted, "consider it canceled...at least, _for now_."

Then he and the other Elders orbed out. Everyone rushed over to the portal to leave this terrible place.

"For now?" I said, worriedly.

No one said anything as they looked at me with pretty much the same expressions; _fear._ Great, here we go again.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

The council discussion room was actually rectangular much to my surprise; I was simply expecting another circle room where everyone's eyes would be on me. Across from the entry was a very long desk up on a pedestal, to the right was another long desk and across from that was another. My guess was the pedestal one was the elders' council desk. Along either sides of the door were three rows of seats; I was sure those were for the commoners. My brothers and I followed behind Piper and Phoebe who led us into the room but abruptly stopped in the middle looking a little puzzled.

"Uh..."

"What is it?" I demanded.

Piper looked uncomfortable. "We don't know which side you're supposed to be seated at."

"What? No hybrid chairs?"

"I'm sorry Primrose." Phoebe replied.

"She'll sit with us." Dean replied, obviously.

"No!" I said, hastily.

This earned me two confused looks and one sad look. Sam didn't look anything but annoyed which I thankfully noted wasn't directed at me. It wasn't that I didn't want to sit with my rightful side; I kind of wanted to avoid Dean at the moment.

"I mean I'll just wait for Ken, he probably knows."

"Yeah, okay." Dean said, quietly.

"What's up with—" Piper started.

"Piper!" Phoebe interrupted, "let's take our seats. You guys are over there."

She dragged Piper away to the left side of the room. Sam walked away not bothering to wait for Dean. Dean's stare weighed on me but I avoided his gaze.

"Primrose." he mumbled. "I—"

"Don't," I snapped, blinking back tears, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

He turned and left walking over to Sam. I noticed the glare Sam was shooting him. Dean sat beside Sam looking upset and Sam turned away from him looking angry; great, something else that's my fault. In actuality I was kind of happy Sam was seemingly on my side even though I knew that was wrong. I kind of owed it to Dean to give him the benefit of the doubt but...it was hard to.

I quickly lifted my hand up to wipe the small tears that escaped. I didn't want anyone to see me cry or rather hear the loud and disturbing sound of me crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around ready to attack but paused when I saw Sarah's familiar face.

"Sarah." I smiled. "How'd you get out of jail?"

"I'm so glad you're okay." she sighed, ignoring my question. "I wasn't sure if we'd make it in time."

I gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"Primrose!"

Jana and Tyler Blake walked over. I gave a small wave not knowing what else to do. I mean I hardly knew them but apparently Jana didn't seem to mind because she gave me a hug and I froze.

"Hi Jana?" I mumbled in confusion.

She pulled away looking disgusted. "You smell like smoke."

"Well I was being burned at the stake." I stated, slowly.

"Oh." she replied, unintelligently.

Tyler cracked a smile. "C'mon Jana, Sarah, let's take our seats."

"Don't worry Primrose," Sarah said, "Castiel isn't as scary as he seems."

They fled to the witches' side of the room just as another familiar face entered the room. I smiled before throwing my arms around the gruff man.

"Uncle Bobby!"

"It's good to see you alive girl." Bobby nodded his ball cap at me. "C'mon Kimberly."

That's when I saw her, _Kim_. She stood shyly behind Bobby. I looked away and the both of them went over to sit with my brothers. Ken and Rufus walked in next, both of them smiling and chuckling. That was quite a sight seeing Rufus looking...not grumpy.

"Hey Bobby!" Rufus called upon entering.

"Rufus." Bobby nodded.

Ken rushed over to me. "Primrose, what are you doing standing in the middle of the room?"

"Well I—"

The door behind the elders' council desk opened. Castiel rushed out with Leo and Chuck not far behind. Leo and Chuck sat in two chairs near the desk while Castiel sat in the middle. He waved his hand and a bunch of papers and a gavel appeared in front of him. He picked up one of the papers and cleared his throat loudly.

"Defense attorneys Ken Knox, Rufus Turner and Sarah Blake step forth with their clients."

Ken nodded at me to go and I walked over to stand in front of Castiel. My brothers were to my left with Rufus and Sarah with my sisters in tow, were on my right. Ken appeared beside me seconds later and gave me a reassuring look.

"All councils will be reviewing your cases." he started.

"Thank you your honour." all three attorneys replied.

"In the meantime you are permitted to leave council grounds as long as you abide by the rules."

"Rest assured your honour I will personally make sure these rules will be followed." Ken informed, giving me a sideways look.

"That's good to hear Counselor. The rules are as follows," He eyed us warningly before continuing, "You are to not hunt or participate in any _other_ illegal activities, of course any Charmed duties are exempted; demons will not cease any attacks on you for the council's sake. You will _all_ stay at your home base until further notice; Winchesters seeing as you were last resided in San Francisco that is where you will stay as well."

Dean groaned in annoyance causing Castiel to pause and stare at him. Rufus smacked Dean in the back of the head which Castiel didn't object to. I had to stifle my laugh.

"Is there a problem Dean Winchester?" He said Dean's name with an underlining repulsion in his tone.

"No Mr. Elder sir. Sorry." Dean mumbled, shooting Rufus a side glare.

"May I continue or do you feel the need to make unruly sounds again?"

"Nope, you're all good to go."

"Very well. When you are called to trial you will show and be on time and if you don't consider yourselves convicts. In which case you will be brought to justice and the outcome will not be pleasant." He looked at me. "No persons under the age of twenty-one will be allowed to attend this trial."

"What?" I gasped in surprise. Multiple people shot me silencing looks. "I can't go to my own trial?"

"You will be tried as a _child_ in the magic community therefore any high sentences are off the table." Castiel informed. "Your presence is not required at this trial and you are to stay at the Halliwell manor for the duration of said trial."

I must have looked confused because Ken said, "he means the death penalty and lengthy jail time are off the table. The most you could get would be six months or less."

"That's not very comforting." I mumbled unintelligently.

"You need not worry Primrose Halliwell," Castiel insisted, "the likelihood of jail time is little to none in your case."

I opened my mouth to correct him on my name but Ken shot me a look. I snapped my mouth shut and looked at the ground.

"Are all parties in agreement?" Castiel asked.

"Yes your honour." Sam, Piper and Phoebe said automatically.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. Rufus elbowed him and Dean quickly added, 'your honour.'

"What they said," I replied grumpily, "your honour."

"Very well." Castiel smacked his gavel. "Take your seats."

I looked at Ken in confusion and whispered, "Um where do I sit?"

Ken ignored this question only to answer by bringing me in the direction of where my sisters and the Blakes' sat. Rufus ordered my brothers to the opposite side of the room, the hunters' side. I felt slightly annoyed that they automatically dismissed my more dominate—at least in my opinion—hunter side to shove me with the witches even in my want to avoid Dean. Not to mention how everyone assumed my last name was 'Halliwell' when it was Winchester and most likely would always be.

"Those who were part of the group that saved everyone's very existence step forth."

Everyone's very existence? What? I was glad I wasn't the only one who looked confused in the room. Leo, Sarah, Kim and Chuck rushed to the front of the room.

"Bring in the demons." Castiel ordered.

The door opened and in came Cole and Ruby each with their own guard. It seemed even after what had happened they were still treated like outsiders. I wonder if that's what would happen to me...if that would be my ultimate fate. They stood beside Kim and waited like we all did for the elder to continue.

"Chuck Shurley," Castiel started, "there will be no punishment for leaving council grounds without any elder's permission or company."

Wait this guy was supposed to be trapped here? Poor guy. I think I'd go as mad as Harriet.

"Oh thank-you your honour!" Chuck cried dramatically.

"Let it be known that if it happens again, there will be." he warned.

Chuck nodded obediently with wide eyes. "It will never happen again your honour."

"Take your seat."

Chuck climbed upon the pedestal and took his seat beside Castiel. It looked a little strange to only see one elder and the prophet at the council desk. Castiel cleared his throat suddenly.

"Chuck has informed me of what I have missed and I believe a thank-you is in order for Sarah Blake who helped rescue me from the Underworld even though she escaped from the Council prison to do so."

My eyes shot to Sarah who looked panicked for a moment. Tyler had Jana in his arms the both of them looking worried.

"I thereby revoke Anna's sentence placed on Sarah Blake for lack of physical evidence that she had any involvement in betraying the council in the first place."

He smacked the gavel and I grinned happily. I watched as Tyler and Jana rushed over to their sister, wrapping her up in a hug. Sarah looked delighted as the three of them took their spots beside us.

"Kimberly Singer." Castiel called. "You should have come forth with the information of the illegal doings of the Winchesters long ago. By all rights you and your father should be kicked off the council and barred."

Kimberly looked over at Bobby worriedly. He looked straight ahead; Rufus did the same. The next words out of her mouth made me want to slap her. "There were others. They knew too."

"The other members of the council were not as positive of such illegal doings as your father and you were." Castiel informed.

"Gwen Campbell—"

"Gwen Campbell was severely injured during the battle disabling her ability to be present."

I nearly jumped from my seat hearing about Aunt Gwen being hurt but caught myself half way. Castiel's eyes fell to me but he did not say anything. I noticed my brothers now held worried looks on their faces. Ken ordered me to sit in a hushed whisper and I slowly did.

"Our whitelighters are working on her, she will be healed shortly." he continued. "I will cut you some slack this time around Kimberly considering you were one of the four that rescued me."

"Thank- you your honour."

"Don't thank me yet." he replied. "After the trial of the Winchesters, the hunters' council is to be disbanded until everyone can be exonerated and re-evaluated. I expect some members to be replaced. All trials will be handled by the elders' council in your absence."

Rufus looked outraged and for a matter of fact so did Bobby. Kim's mouth was open in shock as she stared at Castiel.

"Take your seat Kimberly Singer."

She slowly turned and sat beside Bobby. Castiel narrowed his eyes on Leo.

"Leo Wyatt, you illegally brought someone back from the dead, who I shall tell you all has thankfully been returned to her time unharmed. You endangered the entire Warren line's existence. Having I as your mentor you should have known better."

I was shocked by the harsh tone, it seemed I wasn't the only one as Piper looked angry and Phoebe looked surprised. Even Sarah looked mildly annoyed.

Leo looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry your honour."

"Your wings will be clipped as suspension and until you can prove your worthiness to us you will not gain back said wings."

"With all due respect your honour," Sarah said, jumping to her feet, "it was I who summoned Melinda Warren, Leo had no idea until I came to him for assistance."

"Leo is a whitelighter, _my apprentice_, he should have known better than to allow the life of a very significant witch to become endangered. Therefore he is at fault and he will take the punishment as given. End of discussion."

The gavel smacked and I felt terrible. Leo just lost his wings because he had been trying to save me! Wait, what did that mean exactly? Was he was mortal now? Leo turned away slowly and walked over to our side of the room, sitting beside Piper who looked almost as dejected as him.

"In Leo's absence, the Charmed Ones will receive a new whitelighter, whom it shall be, will be decided later today. And as for you demons." Castiel said.

I started to get nervous. This guy seemed to be worsening his sentences as he went through them. He might execute Cole and Ruby right now for all we knew.

"Both of your traitor statuses have been erased."

Huh? I thought he would condemn them to death for even stepping foot on council ground; Ruby more so than Cole considering he was brought here but still.

"In your betrayal against the Source you have proven yourselves worthy allies."

"Legit?" Ruby smirked. "Well, this is sure my day isn't it?"

"Yes." he replied, bitterly. "Cole Turner, you will be allowed to step back into work as assistant D.A and your relationship with the young Phoebe Halliwell will be tolerated once again."

Phoebe grinned beside me and blew a kiss at Cole. Piper shot her a look before grabbing her hands and placing them in her lap.

"Thank-you your honour." Cole said.

"As for you..."

"Ruby," she offered, "or black-eyed beauty is fine too." I inwardly groaned. "I answer to both."

"Right," he said, "you will be granted a body which your demon form will be fused to in order for us to keep track of your whereabouts and to ensure you are in fact an ally. You will be given a legal identity and will then be able to carry on in the mortal world."

"But I've grown so accustomed to this body," Ruby whined, "and what do you mean carry on in the mortal world? As in like work? Why don't you just kill me now!?"

Castiel waved his hand and the guard dragged her from the room. I figured she'd be happy with her sentence, now she'd be a corporeal demon but apparently nothing seemed to please the greedy Ruby or she could just like being a possessor demon either way she wasn't pleased.

Castiel rose to his feet. "It is time for the Council meeting; your questions will be answered there."

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

I was shocked. I had been dead. No not dead, erased from existence all because Melinda Warren had been killed...and her baby. Jeez, it was hardly believable and the whole thing about Ruby being the one to figure it out and kick start the plan to save us was even less believable.

I mean sure Ruby and I were cool...at least as a demon and a hunter could be anyway but c'mon she's a demon, they're selfish...I know that. The fact that she bailed on us back at the manor was just proof of her true nature. I wasn't the only one who didn't believe. Everyone had started laughing after Castiel announced it.

"Why are they laughing?" Castiel demanded.

"Castiel sir," Chuck replied awkwardly, "I think they uh think you're joking."

"Joking?" he said looking appalled. "I do not joke."

Everyone had fallen quiet after that...too shocked to make a sound. I had listened pretty intently after hearing they had all entered an alternate reality where the Source ruled above ground and all hunters and witches had retreated underground. The details were very vague but from what I gathered it'd pretty much been hell on earth. It was kind of interesting to know that my existence was crucial to this planet...or rather half of my existence; the witch half.

I carried my bag towards the portal dreading what was about to come. I did want an explanation but at the same time I kind of wanted this problem between Dean and me to simply fade away. I knew it wouldn't though.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay at our house? We have a guest room and a pull out couch." Phoebe offered once again even though by Piper's glare I could tell she didn't agree.

"Uh, no thanks." Sam said. "We're just gonna head back to the motel until the trial."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"We'll see you when we see you." Piper said.

"Leo, sorry again, about the wings thing." I mumbled.

"It's okay Primrose." Leo assured. "It wasn't your fault."

I chuckled uneasily. "Yeah, right, totally wasn't…see you guys later."

My brothers and I stepped through the portal and appeared inside our motel room. I gave a sigh of relief to be out of that place and home well for however long it took for the trial anyway. Throwing my bag aside I collapsed down on my bed.

I then realized I was supposed to be copying Sam's look of gloominess he kept shooting Dean who I might mention looked extremely uncomfortable. I sat up on the bed and stared at Dean until he squirmed. He cleared his throat suddenly and I knew he was mentally preparing himself for our angry words.

"Look, I know you're both pissed at me—" Dean started.

I scoffed. "That's not even half of it."

"Yeah, you have some explaining to do Dean," Sam agreed. "Like what the hell you thought you were doing back there?"

Dean sighed. "And I will—explain that is but can you both stop looking at me like I killed your puppy or something."

"My life is hardly comparable to a puppy." I replied, bitterly.

"That's not what I meant." he complained.

"That's what it sounded like." Sam snapped.

"Is it pick on Dean day today?" he snapped back.

"Yes." we both replied.

Dean glared and opened his mouth to say something when a knock at a door interrupted us. He dashed for the door and I rolled my eyes. He opened the door and I was surprised to see Kim on the other side.

"Dean, I need to talk to you."

"Uh Kim..." Dean said.

"It's important."

"Now's not really a good time Kim." Sam said from behind me, annoyance in his voice.

Kim stared at him with wide eyes before they fell to me. She looked frightened. "Sam! Primrose! I didn't know you were here."

"Where else would we be?" I snapped.

"Um yeah sorry okay...bye."

"No wait," Dean called, "what did you want to say?"

"Um, alone, I need to talk to you _alone_."

Dean looked at us and was met by our warning glares. He nodded and led Kim out of the room. Sam and I went back over to the couch and sat down.

"Saved by the bell." Sam sighed.

"He probably planned it; got Kim to interrupt." I grumbled. "Wait, I thought we weren't talking to Kim...like ever?"

"We're not." Sam agreed. "She betrayed us."

"Exactly so what's with this little pow wow of theirs?"

Sam scowled. "Do you think...no."

"Do I think what?"

"Never mind Primrose, even Dean wouldn't do that."

"Sam!"

He didn't reply and it didn't take long for me to figure out what he had been thinking. Had Dean been in on Kim's plan to turn me in? How'd she even get untied or notify the Council? Dean had been the one with her Council rock. Dean could have been the one that started all of it. That was it...that was the thought that sent my system into overdrive with wild emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - **I know, I know, I'm making Dean more and more out of character and I feel terrible about it but don't worry like I said before, it'll all be explained shortly. Any guesses as to what Kim wanted? Speaking of Kim should she be forgiven? I mean she was part of the group that saved an entire line of prominent witches...witches said to have killed her family? Hmm...

Also I will be getting back to the whole alternate world thing at some point so I hope you paid real close attention…wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

* * *

><p><strong>TO READERS<strong> **OF WINCHESTERS SIX:** I just wanted to let anyone who reads that story as well know that I am working on it but seeing as I lost most of my written out plan well it might take longer than expected and I know you've all been waiting so long already but please, bare with me!


	15. Just A Kiss

**A/N -** I bet you're all wondering what's going on with Dean! Well that sucks because you'll have to wait longer. Re-reading this was weird! I actually changed a bunch of stuff to hopefully improve it therefore if it seems different than usual that's why. Also I feel I should tell ya'll that I don't have internet access at home anymore so I will for the most part be updating every two weeks because that's when I will have internet access. If you haven't yet, check out my tumblr strictly for my fanfiction! The link is on my profile.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE** – I am thinking of making a new SPN sisfic that's not AU really with my characters Piper (Winchesters Six) and Primrose! PM or review to let me know if you think it's a good idea and want me to get started!

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**Beckah Salvatore-Winchester:**I agree that it's rare from what I've experienced anyway. Wow I didn't consider this story to be 'really amazing' by far so thank you. I've never had that compliment before and it warms my heart to know that one of my readers thinks that. I'll do my best to update but I'm quite behind in writing and no longer have internet access at home. If you guys tell me to get my ass in gear and call the muse up it might help. Ha-ha I need and really want to finish this story very badly :)

**Swt Charmed Fan: **Thanks so much. I'm glad to hear, I was worried about it a bit.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe:**Thanks for reviewing, Dahl, even though you're sick :( get better!

* * *

><p>Dean's explanation lacked several things; logic, detail and the truth were three of them. All he had succeeded in doing was riling us up more which was just the opposite of what his goal had been.<p>

"You should have told us." Sam protested angrily.

"I couldn't." Dean insisted.

"Or wouldn't," I mumbled, half-heartedly.

They both looked at me for a brief second before turning back to each other. "Bobby said I couldn't tell ya—so I didn't."

"Since when do you listen to anything anybody has to say these days?" Sam snapped.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think, Dean?" I yelled.

I resisted the urge to continue knowing that was not a topic we needed to dive into at this time.

"I did what I had to do to protect you." he shot back.

"Protect me," I scoffed, "letting me think I was going to die was protecting me? Letting me get tied up and nearly burned to death was protecting me?! Well then..."

Sam put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off in mere annoyance.

"Fine," Sam agreed, making me angrier. "You thought you were protecting Primrose or whatever. Why didn't you tell me then? I could have helped."

"No you couldn't have." Dean said.

Sam shot him a glare. "She's my sister too!"

"I know!"

"You're both morons." I snapped, having heard enough. "It's okay for the both of you to know everything but god forbid if I know what's happening in my own damn life."

I marched over to the coat rack and shrugged on my leather jacket. I then grabbed my laptop bag which could be considered my purse in most cases seeing as I didn't actually have a purse…

"Where are you going?" Dean demanded.

"Out."

Before Dean could object Sam silenced him. "Just let her go, Dean."

"What?" Dean snapped. "No—"

"Be back in an hour, Primrose." Sam ordered. "And keep your phone on."

"Sam!"

"Okay. Bye." I said.

I felt slightly weird about Sam taking charge the way he just did. He didn't normally do that.

"Primrose, you're not going anywhere." Dean insisted. "Sam—"

I grabbed the door handle ignoring his protest and walked out of the motel room. The fresh air blew on my face and it was enough to make me smile...I thought I'd never feel that again. The yelling from inside the motel room startled me to the point of disrupting my brief happiness.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled.

"That's what I should be asking you, man!" Sam yelled back.

I shook my head and quickly ran away in a random direction. I figured Dean would try to follow me but after a couple of minutes of running I found nobody was. I slowed my pace to a walk and swerved my way into the crowd of people walking in downtown San Fran.

I'd never gotten to explore before. I mean, usually after a hunt we ditched town and while on the hunt that's all that mattered—the hunt. When I was younger they occasionally took me to the park or an arcade and one time we visited a fair but these were not normal occurrences. Then there were the trips to random bars to make some quick cash, those were always fun. It felt nice to just walk around and act normal...maybe that's what I needed after what happened, some normal.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

I finished my coffee while typing on my laptop one handed. It was strange to be sitting so out in the open without my brothers flanking me on either side but it was also freeing. I am seventeen years old after all, I'm sure I could take care of myself for a while.

"Do you know what you want now?"

I looked up at the waitress flashing a smile in my hope she wouldn't tell me to get lost. I had been taking up this table for ten minutes only ordering one coffee which I had finished long ago. There was a line of customers and very few seats at this little café so I couldn't blame her for being annoyed. I could have simply got a to-go cup and left already but no. Instead I decided to be difficult and pretend to be taking my time picking out what I wanted. This was her second time coming around asking if I was ready to order. I was starting to get hungry so I was actually happy for her interrupting me this time.

"I'll have a bran muffin and a raisin cinnamon bagel with butter, please."

"Sure." she nodded. "More coffee too?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I turned my attention back to my computer screen and sighed. Prudence Halliwell's obituary stared back at me and a picture of her in their club P3 off to the side. She was quite beautiful with her raven hair and green eyes then again they all were. It made me kind of sad to know she was dead. She technically was my sister and I wouldn't even get to know her; not that that's what I wanted to do at this point in my life. I was still rattled from the news that I actually had sisters. Not to mention I was a little disappointed in myself because I'd insisted I'd do something normal today but in fact I was researching my newfound sisters. Yup that's me, always hunting something or rather someone.

The easier thing to do would be to ask them what I wanted to know but I was so not ready to see them. Like I said I wanted a little normal for now and that didn't involve witches of any sort, of course I didn't count myself in this category just yet. I still didn't feel like a witch, I just felt like me...not that I knew who I was anymore. _This is confusing_.

"Cyber stalking is not a healthy pass time."

I jumped two feet in my chair before spinning around, hand on gun. Preston stood behind me with a small grin and I immediately relaxed. I smacked him in the leg in mild annoyance.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on me by now? That's how you get shot."

He shrugged. "What are you doing here by yourself? Did your brothers actually let you out of their sight?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I sighed.

"Avoidance isn't really your strong suit. You know it's just going to keep bugging you until you tell someone." Preston insisted. He walked around and took the seat across from me, placing his muddy boots atop the table. "So what happened?"

"My brothers and I had a little disagreement and I decided to get some fresh air...end of story." I informed, reluctantly. "And get your dirty boots off the table, this isn't a barn."

"You sound like Melissa." I scoffed and he grinned before sliding his feet to the ground. "And that doesn't sound like that's the end of the story."

Before I could tell him to butt out the waitress appeared with my coffee and muffin.

"Your bagel's just in the oven."

"Oh okay." I nodded.

She was just about to leave when Preston swiped my coffee from my grasp. I gave him a glare.

Swallowing a gulp he made a face of displeasure. "Black coffee Primrose? That explains your lack of sweetness today."

I tossed a packet of sugar at him and he dumped it into the coffee. The waitress looked appalled at his awful table manners. He was a Montgomery there was no doubt about it.

"Can I get another coffee?" I asked.

"Uh sure." she nodded. She left quite quickly.

"Preston, you stole my coffee." I complained, weakly.

Preston dismissed me with a single wave of his hand. "All right so tell me, what's happening?"

"Let's not and say we did." I said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nick and I are staying at a motel near here,"

I froze. _Nick is here? _I hadn't seen him since before my almost execution. I slowly scanned the immediate area.

"He's not here, here—he's at the motel."

"Oh,"

Preston grabbed my laptop and turned it around, "'Hunting your sisters' is a little weird even for you, Primrose,"

"You're just full of compliments today." I grumbled. "Look after all this stuff that's been going down I just wanted to back away from everything a little bit...act normal if it's possible." He gave me a look of disbelief. I cleared my throat before continuing. "So I'm looking into things just from a distance."

"Oh that's unfortunate. I was going to ask for your help."

"My help?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "You followed me here, didn't you?"

"What? No. Where would you get that idea from?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah okay, I might have. Apparently we're staying at the same place. I saw you running from your room and well, I had just been about to call you to ask for a favour."

"Were you?" I replied. "I'm not in the mood to play hunter today. Besides Castiel said I couldn't hunt until after the trial."

"I don't need a hunter's help; I need a witch's help and conveniently enough you're a witch."

Just as he said that the waitress appeared with my coffee and bagel. She had the strangest look on her face confirming that she had in fact heard what Preston just said. My eyes widened and I kicked him under the table. She just stared blankly at us.

"Are you some of those devil worshipers?" she demanded after a second.

"What?" he laughed. "Are you insane, lady?"

Jumping to my feet I shoved my laptop in my bag. Unfortunately my new coffee wasn't in a to-go cup either. I shot Preston a mild glare of annoyance before standing straight up.

"Don't worry, we're leaving."

"I think that'd be best." she mumbled.

I handed her a twenty. "Keep the change,"

I tugged on Preston's arm and practically ran away with him laughing half-heartedly behind me.

"You're an idiot." I sighed.

"So you'll help me then?"

I spun around walking backwards so I could see his reaction and smirked, "Uh no."

"What? Don't be like that Primrose. We're friends, right? Friends help each other and I risked my life to break you out of prison. It's the least you can do."

"Oh," I laughed. "Did you forget the fact that you actually didn't break me out?"

"It wasn't my fault you didn't want to leave."

"Speaking of, what was with that look you gave me just before you left?"

"What look?"

"You looked at me like I'd just crashed your car—"

"May I remind you that you did crash my car when you _stole _it to go for a joyride in the middle of the night." he replied in annoyance.

"Okay, wait. I borrowed your car not stole it and it wasn't even my idea. It was Nick's." I pointed out. "That still doesn't explain why you looked at me that way when in that exact moment I hadn't crashed your car."

"I have no idea what look you're talking about."

"Right, sure you don't." I complained. "If I hadn't said what I said when I said it Dean would have put a permanent stop to Nick's life. You get that right?"

"I guess I should thank you then."

"Uh yeah you should because in case it wasn't obvious I would have rather not said what I said when I said it or at all really." I admitted.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I would have preferred to have not witnessed that should-have-been-private moment and I'm sure the same can be said for everyone else who had been there."

"It doesn't." I grumbled. "Oh and by the way my answer's still no, Preston,"

"We're already here." he protested.

I stopped walking and he nearly collided into me. "I already told you I am trying to have a normal day today, okay? Please do not rain on my parade."

"What if I told you this was actually to help Nick?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know what he told you or if he's told you anything about this but he's been having lapses in his memory that are starting to happen more and more frequently. The point is there's this potion that might be able to help him and I need it."

"Lapses in his memory? So he wasn't lying about the black outs? He actually told me the truth." I mumbled in disbelief.

"Yeah,"

"Do you know why this is happening? Is there anything else that has been going on with him? Do you think he'll be okay? Has he seen a doctor yet? Oh god what if he's sick or something? Preston, you have to take him to a doctor."

"Primrose," Preston interrupted. "No doctors. This isn't medical."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, is that so? I didn't realize you had a medical degree."

"Okay maybe I don't know for sure but doctors are out of the question." I started to protest but he interrupted, "You know I would help you if it were one of your brothers. So please help me help Nick."

"Okay," I informed, "but if you want me to make some potion...I don't exactly know how to do that."

"No I want you to help me _buy _the potion."

I looked at him in confusion. "What?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the alley we stood in front of. "There's a hangout place for witches. Don't ask me what they call it I don't know," he said, "At this place they'll be a guy who abuses his abilities as a witch for personal gain. If I pay him enough he'll sell me the potion."

"What?" I repeated. "You don't make sense."

"Mortals can't see the entrance unless they've been granted special permission."

"You consider yourself mortal now?"

Preston was one of the few that believed hunters weren't as mortal as they claimed to be.

"No, of course not." he brushed off, "Hunters just aren't welcome there hence the reason I have no idea what the place is actually called."

"What makes you think I'll be welcome there?" I demanded. "Everyone I've met pretty much hates the 'hybrid'."

"Doesn't matter, you're a witch—it's in your blood which means you will be able to see the entrance and there's nothing they can do about it."

He pulled me to a stop and turned me towards the alley wall. "So this is where the entrance is?"

"Not exactly." he replied. "I don't actually know where the actual location is because as I've already said they don't let these things get out to hunters. The entrance will appear to you once you read this incantation aloud."

He handed me a piece of paper. The words scribbled on it weren't even English.

"This is in Latin." I complained. "Do I even want to know how you got this?"

"Just say it."

"Okay," I sighed.

He nodded and I stared at the paper for a moment before I started to chant, praying I was saying everything right. Speaking Latin spells wasn't always my strong suit; that was more Sam's expertise.

"Well?" Preston asked immediately after.

I looked up from the paper and gasped. A red door was shimmering against the alley wall. It looked almost painted on the bricks. For a second I wondered if that was the case.

"Well, it worked."

"It did?" Preston looked wildly around.

I stared in shock. "Uh-huh."

"Where is it?"

"Directly in front of us."

"I still can't see it." he sighed. "Let's go."

I took his hand in mine and with the other I swung the door open only for us both to be sucked into the darkness.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

"Primrose?" Preston whispered. "We're here so you can stop screaming in my ear now…"

I snapped my mouth closed and opened my eyes to find a bunch of people staring at me. Seconds later they were all laughing which I chose to ignore. It looked like we were in a really cool living room of someone's house. _Not weird at all_. There were two pool tables, a couple of poker tables and some dart boards on the far side. Nearest us were some couches and a big screen TV with some major game system hook ups. Most of the people in here looked my age and some a little older.

I looked up at Preston. "What just happened?"

"First time coming here?" a guy questioned.

I looked at him, surprised I'd spoken loud enough for him to hear. "Yeah, that obvious?"

"Don't worry sweetheart you get used to it." he assured.

I scowled at him for calling me 'sweetheart'. His female companion shared the same expression before giving me a smile.

"If you use the actual door that doesn't happen, it's only because you had to be transported here."

"I'll keep that in mind,"

Preston interrupted. "Can you point us in the direction of Sebastian Bryce?"

The whole place fell quiet and the guy narrowed his eyes. "You on the witches' council?"

"No." we both replied. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Door at the end of the hall." he said. "But she shouldn't go in there."

_What did he mean I shouldn't go in there? In where? Weren't we already here? What the hell?_

"Thanks. I'll take that under consideration."

Preston walked away without another word and I quickly followed after him ignoring the stares I got. I didn't recognize anyone from the trial nor did they seem to know who I was which I was grateful for; most just looked curious and perhaps a little suspicious. As we walked down the long hallway I came to realize there were many doors and some of them had labels in what looked to be Latin or some other language. How big was this place? I caught up with Preston moments before we were at what I assumed was the right door. It was labeled Manny's Bar in English, thankfully.

"Preston, I think you have some explaining to do." I mumbled.

"Okay he's in Manny's bar." Preston said, completely ignoring me. "So don't draw any attention to yourself and most importantly do what I say."

"I'm not doing anything you say until you tell me what's really going on here."

"One more thing, don't punch me,"

"Don't punch you?" I questioned. "I'm going to do a lot more than—"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because I was startled by the fact Preston's arm was now wrapped around my waist in a very non-friend way.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

His only reply was to open the door and drag me in along with him. What I saw in front of me made me wish I could go back out the way I came. The scariest looking people were in this bar. To make matters worse I'd never really been in a bar without my brothers before let alone one full of potentially dangerous witches. I was mighty uncomfortable and Preston's arm around me like he owned me or something didn't help with that feeling.

"There he is." Preston mumbled.

He dragged a reluctant me over to the bar. We stood beside a blonde, leather-jacket-wearing, guy who was drinking a beer. I assumed him to be the witch who abuses his god given gifts or as Preston had called him; Sebastian Bryce. Preston cleared his throat but the guy didn't move. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me, dude?" I called. "We have some business with you."

"Say the spell little witch-y." Sebastian said.

"Uh..." Preston looked at me as if I knew and I shrugged. "Abracadabra?"

"Really?" I whispered.

Sebastian gave a sideways grin which I was only able to catch because his face was slightly in our direction.

"Clever." He spun to face us. "But I was only..."

Whoa, was he ever hot as sin. Total bad boy thing going for him. Too bad he was like way older than me not that he'd ever go for someone like me while looking like that. I wasn't sure I'd even want him too anyway. I bet he had supermodels at his side all the time. More importantly where did I know him from?

"You might be?" he said, not finishing his previous thought.

"I'm Jimmy and this is Daisy." Preston replied quickly.

I shot Preston a look. Daisy? Daisy? Could he have picked a ditsy-er name? Seriously.

"Right, _Daisy_..."

He licked his lips as he stared at me with a smirk. If Dean had seen him look at me like that he'd be dead already. Now that I think about it, Dean might actually not care no more, considering he practically let me die to 'save me'. Preston, the wonderful friend he was, did thankfully because he pushed me behind him and out of Sebastian's view. I had to peek around his arm to see but I actually didn't mind this time because I honestly had not expected _that _to happen. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in reply.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Jimmy and Daisy?"

"An order." Preston replied, handing him a crumbled paper.

Sebastian looked at it briefly mumbling under his breath before shoving the paper into his pocket. "And I should help you why?"

Preston pulled out a wad of cash and went to hand it to the potion maker but he rejected it.

Sebastian chuckled. "Your money's worthless to me, Montgomery."

"Montgomery?" Preston replied, smoothly.

"You think that you could waltz in here undetected?" Sebastian demanded, "That I wouldn't recognize a hunter that I just saw on the grounds the other day or the famous kid who miraculously survived her own execution?"

"I am not a kid." I protested, annoyed. "I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen for your information."

Of course saying that did actually make me sound like a kid and only irritated me further. Preston reached around and squeezed my hip to silence me. In retaliation and obvious annoyance, I in turn, dug my nails into his hand until he moved it. _How do you like them apples, Essie? _Sebastian looked at me in a manner that made me wish to punch him but I resisted figuring that would only cause more trouble.

"Well 'not-a-kid' and friend I'm gonna do you a solid and not tell the bar keep that there's a breech in security. In case you weren't aware your friend's kind isn't allowed to be here," he snarled, "however if the both of you don't get out of my fucking face in five minutes consider that favour revoked."

Preston put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, we're leaving. C'mon."

He walked away with me in tow when realization hit me.

_"…that I wouldn't recognize a hunter that I just saw on the grounds the other day or the famous kid who miraculously survived her own execution?"_

I grinned evilly before swerving around and walking straight back over to Mr. Sebastian Bryce. Grabbing a bar stool I sat right beside him.

"Hey there, Sebastian," I cooed. "Long time no see."

"Daisy," Sebastian growled, quietly. "I believe you misunderstood, what I just said was not an invitation for you to take a seat."

"Oh that's too bad." I pouted.

"I'm sorry to shatter your hopes and dreams, _Kid_," he smirked, "but jailbait is not on my to-do list."

I scoffed. "Well that's good because that's not why I'm still talking to you."

He shrugged carelessly but I could tell he was curious enough to pay attention. "And what might I ask is?"

I leaned in close to his ear, ignoring the gut feeling that I shouldn't get too close. "You should know that I know some people that know some people, understood? And I could, oh I don't know, let it slip that perhaps one of their people's people is doing a job on the side in this creepy place. If that happens…well I'm gonna take a wild guess and say someone might find themselves in deep shit."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he turned his face towards mine, making me more than a little uncomfortable. I knew I should have backed away but for some reason I couldn't explain I didn't move. It was like I was frozen in place. I hid my slowly rising panic. Why wasn't I moving? What was he doing to me_? Remain calm, Primrose. Just play it cool. Don't show any fear to this slim ball._

The threatening look fell from his face and was replaced by a devilish grin. "Abracadabra?"

"Abracadabra." I agreed with a shaky voice. "So what do you say, Sebastian?"

"Seb." he corrected. "But only for you, Daisy."

"Charming."

"Go get 'Gomery Mountain over there, I don't have all day to be waiting around for you."

It was almost like I was pushed by a strange force when I jolted back from him. I felt the relieve wash through me at finally being a good enough distance away from him. What the hell was that? When I turned I found most people were or had been gawking at us. I felt my face heat up as I wandered over to Preston who had his arms crossed over his chest angrily.

"What the hell are you—"

"I just got him to help." I interrupted. "You're welcome."

"What?" he replied, surprised. "How?"

"I seduced him..." He gaped at me in disbelief and I sighed trying not to take offence to his response. "...with my brilliant mind. Duh."

"So you either threatened him or blackmailed him? Or both?"

I scowled. "I'm appalled you would accuse me of such things but basically yeah." He grinned. "Let's go before he changes his mind."

We both started for the bar only to discover Sebastian was no longer there.

"Damn it." Preston cursed.

"Where'd he go?" I demanded. "I had him cornered, I swear!"

"There he is," Preston said, "by the bathrooms."

We rushed over and sure enough Seb was leaning against the wall in between the men's and ladies room. He stood up when we arrived.

"About time."

"You're lucky you didn't take off, I would have told those people stuff!" I snapped, randomly. "You know..."

"Angry little thing, ain't she?"

I glared. "Excuse me but I'm—"

"All right, shut-up." Preston ordered me. "The potion?"

"Follow me." Seb said. He started for the men's room door but abruptly turned and put a hand in front of me. "Not you."

"Why not?"

"Sorry little lady but I believe this is the men's room, you're not allowed."

I scoffed. "Please, like I've never been in the men's room before." The both of them stared at me; Sebastian with his raised eyebrow again. "That came out wrong! I know what you're thinking and that's not—"

"Rules are rules." Sebastian interrupted before leaving.

"You can't leave me alone out here." I hissed.

"I need that potion."

"Oh because there's always potions in the men's room." I shook my head in disbelief. "This screams trap."

"Trap?"

"Yeah!" I insisted. "Look I don't know what happened earlier but something did and when I was talking to him I couldn't I was like stuck or something—"

"Stop rambling." He rolled his eyes. "And just wait out here. You have your gun right?"

"Yes but—"

"I'll be right back."

"Preston! Wait!"

But he was already gone before I could warn him about what happened. _Idiot!_

It felt like an hour but it'd really only been fifteen minutes. I walked closer to the bathroom door and continued to pace. Preston had been in there too long for my liking and I was starting to get worried not to mention anxious to get out of this place.

I turned only to collide with some guy who decided it was a good idea to wrap an arm dangerously low around my waist. I could hardly resist the urge to blow his brains out but of course his arm was blocking anyway of me retrieving my gun. It was just my luck that the guy had to have the creepiest looking eyes of all time. Snake eyes. He had freakin' snake eyes. Just for future reference snakes are disgusting and creepy not to mention scary as hell.

"Look mister, snake eyed, witch-man, whatever the hell you are; I am not interested. Just for the record I'm what you'd call 'jailbait' so adiós."

I squirmed in his arm but he didn't let me go much to my dismay.

"Now, now don't be like that, pretty little girl."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I looked behind us to find Preston standing there looking quite angry. _Thank god! He better get me out of here and away from this creep before something unpleasant happens. _Sebastian was behind him looking amused by the entire situation.

"Just found myself a date." Snake Eyes replied. "What's it to you?"

"I suggest you get your hands off her before I cut them off." Preston growled.

"Okay, 'Edward Scissorhands'."

His grip loosened as he laughed but he didn't let go. I slid my hand slowly towards my gun. I sent a silent plea for Preston to distract him. This could go south really fast.

"Get your hands off her!" Preston yelled, losing his patience.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because..." Preston paused briefly. "She's my girl."

"Yeah, what he said I'm his—" I looked at Preston with wide eyes. "What?" He tugged me out of the Snake Eyes grip and I stood beside him in utter shock. "I mean, he's right. I'm his girl and he's my guy, yeah…right, honey?"

I saw Preston nearly crack up at the word 'honey' but that would totally ruin his threatening-ness. This wasn't getting awkward at all.

"Your girl?" Snake Eyes laughed. "Well your girl was practically in Seb's lap earlier and now she's leaving with me."

"I was not!" I protested in annoyance. "And I am not."

Sebastian laughed behind us. I shot him a look over my shoulder but he simply deflected it with a smirk.

"All right, fine," Preston replied, "I'll prove it."

"Prove it?" I questioned. "Um what? No I don't think we need to prove anything to this snake eyed freak, _honey_."

"This should be good." Seb muttered.

Preston being the Montgomery man he was ignored my protest. Before I could even think about running away screaming he had leaned down and captured my lips with his own. I froze. I literally froze and my hands flew up in surprise. _Holy shit Preston is kissing me!_ This shouldn't be happening; most definitely not. None of this should be. Considering I was expected to play along, my paralysed state hadn't been the best reaction. If this had been any other normal day I totally would have socked him; however, it wasn't. I brought my hands up to his face before kissing him back with the same intensity he was me. _Whoa, okay._

I surprisingly started to lose myself in the kiss when the sudden sound of clapping disrupted me and Preston pulled away. _Wait._Thankfully those words never left my mouth. I stumbled back from him, blinking furiously. I had this strange desire to pull him back and kiss him again. He was a really good kisser. Oh my god, what was I just thinking? He's Nickolas's cousin! I just kissed Nickolas's cousin. I seriously hoped Nick never found out, like ever.

"Thanks for the show." Snake Eyes laughed.

I pulled my attention back to the situation at hand. Snake Eyes had friends apparently and now they were preparing for a fight. There was about six of them and they had flanked his side while I'd been busy enjoying kissing Preston a little too much. _Damn it_. If we hadn't been so busy trying to prove something to Snake Eyes I was almost positive we could have already gotten the hell out of that place.

"Call off your freaks." Sebastian ordered, suddenly. "You don't want to do this."

"Don't I?" Snake Eyes growled. "Come along, pretty little witch, it's time to go."

"Um no, don't think so." I replied.

His friends pulled out potion bottles from their pockets and the one guy's finger tips even lit on fire. Snake Eyes grew fangs and his eyes flashed a brighter yellow succeeding in completely creeping me out. I wouldn't be surprised if he haunted my dreams. _What the hell is this place?! _Preston and I pulled out our guns which in all logic we should have already had out. Apparently I wasn't the only one distracted.

They advanced towards us and we fired our guns but unfortunately one of the Snake Eyes' men had the power of telekinesis. In a matter of seconds our guns and bullets flew into the nearby wall. Preston put his arm in front of me and pushed me back with him. I turned to Sebastian in hopes he would help but he was gone.

Our backs hit the wall and panic filled me as I realized we had nowhere else to go. I looked down at myself to see I was flickering in and out_. Oh no, not now! Hang on now, this could work. _I grabbed Preston's arm in hopes my power would come in handy for once.

"What the hell?" Snake Eyes demanded.

Preston looked down at himself and was taken aback to find he was flickering with me. I couldn't seem to make it stick which wasn't that unsurprising.

"Nice parlor trick, bitch," one guy laughed, "but we can still see you."

Rage flew through me at the word 'bitch'. I was used to the offensive names that the bad guys typically threw out at me by now. By all means I should be immune to the power of a word but I wasn't always. For once I could use that to my advantage. I narrowed my eyes and he flew backward, landing on a table a couple feet away. _Yes! Success! _They were briefly distracted and Preston took the chance to drag me around them. The both of us ran for the door, still wavering in and out of visibility. The strangest thing was that the bar had become very empty except for Snake Eyes and his men. They were running after us and throwing their potion bottles which we narrowly escaped.

"Do you think you can make us vanish completely?" Preston demanded.

"That's what I've been trying to do!" I shot back.

"Use your telekinetic ability again then."

"I don't really know how to make that work all the time."

"What do you mean you don't know how?" he snapped.

"I'm new at this, remember?"

Fire flew out at us and I screamed in absolute terror. _Fire! Why did it always have to be fire?! _Preston knocked me down to the ground just barely making it himself. I used my arms to break my fall and ignored the small amount of pain it caused. Better that than breaking my nose off the floor which surely would have happened with my luck thus far.

"Prim?" Preston called.

I got to my feet, rubbing my sure-to-bruise arms. "What?"

"Your invisible."

I looked down and sure enough I was. Now if I could just transfer it to Preston. A loud bang echoed and I looked up in surprise. Preston had been thrown up against the wall with Fire Hands pointing his fingers at him.

"Find the bitch!" Snake Eyes yelled.

"Get out of here!" Preston ordered.

I didn't want to leave but the men were narrowing in on me. I dashed for the door only for it to swing open and have a bunch of men rush out. I jumped out of the way before they could run me over. One of them waved their hand and Fire Hands was suddenly elevated into the air, screeching. Preston dropped to the ground. He jumped up not seeming to be harmed and looked wildly around for me, I could only assume.

I waved. "Over here!"

Of course I didn't realize until after I waved that he couldn't see me. Preston rushed over in my direction but stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I growled.

"You two need to leave now!" Seb yelled, appearing beside us.

"We could have used your help you know." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "Look Invisible Woman, this isn't your fight. Get out of here. Now."

"I wasn't objecting."

"Neither am I." Preston agreed.

"Wait, my gun!" I said. "If I leave without it my brothers will freak; my other one got turned to dust thanks to Piper and her nifty exploding power."

"I think they'd just rather have you alive." Preston countered. "Now let's go."

Well I certainly hoped that was true but I still didn't want to leave my gun. I glared at Sebastian as I followed Preston to the door. Once we were out the door he stopped it from shutting all the way and peeked in through the crack.

"What are you doing?"

"Primrose, try and make me completely invisible."

"Why?"

"Just—there's something I wanna check on."

"And let me guess that requires us going back in the creepy ass bar with the creepy ass people?"

All he did was hold out his hand. Sighing I put my hand in his. Luckily I still seemed freaked out enough that the both of us vanished. We snuck in which considering everyone was distracted wasn't that hard. He led me over to where the group of guys who saved us had Snake Eyes and his men surrounded.

"You're not welcome here." one guy informed.

These guys were obviously outnumbered and I was relieved when he seemed to realize it. Snake Eyes waved his hand and his men backed off.

"Good choice, Snake." Seb commented.

_Wow. How original. Snake Eyes calls himself Snake, should have known._ Snake looked at them and his tongue flicked as he hissed threateningly. I jumped back into Preston who's hand was quick to cover my mouth and muffle my gasp. I shot him a look of silent thanks and he simply removed his hand. Snake had an actual snake tongue. _Ew, ew, ew._ _What the hell kind of witch is he? _The kind that's a snake; apparently. Snake, angry at being defeated, stormed out of the bar and his men followed.

"That was close." Seb sighed.

"Too close."

"Don't let it happen again, Louie." the guy who seemed to be in charge ordered.

Louie nodded before looking at the pack of witches behind him. "Let's go boys. Gangs disbanded."

They left as well. This left the guy in charge and Sebastian alone in the bar besides us that is.

"What'd that damn hunter want?" Seb looked surprised. "Don't think I didn't notice him, Sebastian."

"A potion for his brother."

"And the hybrid girl?"

I rolled my eyes. Was I going to be referred to as the 'hybrid girl' forever?

"You don't have to worry about her; she's harmless."

I scoffed. _Harmless? I am hardly harmless._

"I better not," he snapped, "I don't need no Charmed Ones and Winchesters interfering with what we got going on here or worse the councils." Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Oh and Sebastian, clean this up. Bar will be opening again later on."

The guy went to leave but paused briefly beside us. He sniffed the air and I was confused by what he was doing exactly. I felt Preston tense beside me as the guy looked in our direction. _Please stay invisible, please stay invisible._

"Something wrong, Jack?" Sebastian called.

"Their scent lingers." he complained. "Spray some febreze or something."

Our scent lingers? I sniffed myself in confusion and smelt nothing. Quickly and very discreetly—I didn't want him to know, duh—I sniffed Preston but smelt nothing but a hint of cologne. _Is that Axe?_ That must have been what Jack meant or the dude just has a keen sense of smell. God damn Essie smelling nice. He left after that and Preston nodded at the door. We started for it but froze by the next words Sebastian spoke.

"You really should have listened to me." We didn't say anything. "There's no use pretending, I know you're there."

We turned around to find Sebastian directly in front of us. "It's one of my many gifts, I have the sight. I'm not going to explain what the hell that means to you either so don't ask." Again we didn't reply. "Take your guns and be gone. Don't even think about coming back unless you wish for your death."

He held out our guns and I took mine quickly. Preston looked annoyed before doing the same.

"How do we leave exactly?" I questioned.

Sebastian merely waved his hand.

**SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

We appeared in the alley we had left from and I released Preston's hand to bend over and grip my legs in agony. That did not just happen. What even happened? Because I certainly didn't know.

"Primrose?" Preston said.

I stood up straight and turned to face him. He was looking right at me so I knew I was no longer invisible.

"Yes, Preston?" I replied, through gritted teeth.

He scratched his arm uncomfortably. "I'm sorry; none of that was not supposed to happen,"

I gave an angry chuckle before shoving him hard. He barely stumbled at all but it was fine by me as long as I was hitting him. If he wasn't who he was I wouldn't have hesitated from kicking his ass already.

"You're sorry? We could have died in there! What the hell was that?"

"Don't ask any questions." he ordered. "You don't want to get involved in that witch business."

"You're right, I don't and neither should you! Not that I care about your well-being in this exact moment." I growled. "How dare you drag me into this mess!"

I swung a fist upwards but he jumped back and managed to catch my arm the second time around. I pulled away but he didn't let go.

"I told you not to punch me."

"You kissed me!" I defended and he finally let my arm go. "I didn't think I'd have to tell you not to do that but apparently I do."

Preston was clearly amused by my outburst. "So that's what you're mad about? I'm positive that was the best kiss you'll ever have."

I started to hit him repeatedly which only seemed to amuse him more. I only got angrier when he started laughing at me. How dare he kiss me then have the nerve to laugh at me about it!

"Jerk." I snapped. "I'm your cousin's girlfriend. You can't _just _kiss me."

He stopped laughing. "So you guys are back together then?"

"I don't know, I guess," I replied, quickly, "how am I supposed to explain this to him?"

"I suggest you don't." he said. "And if you decide to I wouldn't mention that you kissed me back the way you did either."

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment but paid no attention to it. Unfortunately Preston did making me want to throttle him.

"Primrose, are you blushing?"

"Shut-up. I am not. I'm hot that's all."

He raised an eyebrow and I wanted to throw myself into a hole and die. _Why did I say that?_

"It's hot, out here which explains my body temperature." I stuttered. "That is so not what I meant. Get your mind out of the gutter. I was simply playing the part. That's it. It had nothing to do with your grand kissing skills."

_No! Why did I say that?!_ He smirked cockily, instantly reminding me of who he was related to. _Stupid Montgomery men. _

I put up my hand to prevent him from humiliating me some more. "Did you get the potion?"

"Not exactly." he mumbled.

"This day just keeps getting better and better. You know what I didn't even get to eat. _Ugh_." I complained. "Just take me home. Now. By the way you so owe me a muffin, bagel and a coffee, mister."

"Okay. Just name a time and place."

"And you will never kiss me again."

He chuckled. "But don't you think you'll miss my 'grand' kissing skills?"

I smacked him on the arm. "We're never speaking of this day again. Understood?"

Preston gave a shrug and nodded. "Fine with me."

I scowled at him. There's was a small part of me that couldn't help but wonder why he was fine with that.

** SPN P3 Chantel Royal P3 SPN**

It had been a silent walk back to the motel. I was glad he didn't try to talk to me again. I was seriously trying really hard not to shoot him. All I wanted was for a normal day, just this once. I knew things would never be the same after what happened, I wasn't that dense; I was a Charmed One now. Apparently that was too much to ask for though because I was thrown into the deep end of some crazy witch business I wanted nothing to do with. I just wanted to be me, the hunter not the hybrid, for one more day before it all came crumbling down.

When we got to the edge of the motel parking lot I picked out Preston's car and glared. Why he hadn't driven was beyond me. I didn't hesitate to ask him either.

"You were on foot. I wasn't going to waste any gas."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Naturally, there was a couple going at it right near my door. _Seriously? We're at a motel for god's sakes people._

"Why don't they just get a room already?" I complained.

Preston chuckled but stopped abruptly. "I think they did."

"Huh?"

"That's my room they're in front of." Preston whispered.

"What?"

I looked back over at the couple. A very familiar looking person stared back at me and my eyes widened. _Oh, hell no. _I shook my head and rubbed my face with my hands. Preston jumped in front of me with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"How about we go get that muffin now? I could go for a muffin. Let's go get a muffin."

He had cleverly tried to block my view of the couple but I merely shoved him out of my way. I was running before I could stop myself. The closer I got the more the dread filled me. I knew but I didn't want it to be true. Grabbing the guy's shoulder I pulled him from the girl. They looked at me and my heart fell.

"Primrose," Nickolas replied, unintelligently.

Tears welled up in my eyes but I pushed them away. _He can't be doing this to me._ _How dare he do this to me! _

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I—huh." I reached my fist back and punched him in the face. Nick stumbled backwards completely caught off guard. "You lying bastard!"

The girl beside him jumped. "What's wrong with you?" she yelled.

"You!" I growled. "And him too! You jerk-face, ass hole and good-for-nothing liar!"

The girl ignored me and turned to him. "Nicky, are you okay?"

"'Nicky'?" I muttered in disgust. "Go screw yourself, bitch,"

Neither of them seemed to hear that suggestion. She tried to examine Nick's face but he swatted her hands away looking pissed off and it seemed his anger was directed at me. _Fine by me. I'm the one with the power triggered by rage. _And I was feeling a lot of rage by that point.

"What the hell, Primrose?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry actually I'm not because I haven't done anything wrong unlike you." I snapped. "What the hell to you!"

I wasn't counting the kiss with Preston. Not that, that was completely innocent but I certainly wasn't parading around town kissing him for no good reason. I'd only kissed him back there in hopes it'd stop us from dying somehow. Clearly Nick had other plans.

"All right, okay, everyone needs to calm down." Preston said, appearing at our side.

"Shut-up!" Nick and I ordered.

Preston fell quiet. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at Nickolas and his 'company'. She was probably some hooker from a street corner. I didn't doubt it by the way she was dressed. I ignored her for the moment and focused on Nick.

"After what you told me the other night I at least expected you to act like it." I insisted. "And now I find you macking on some whore!"

"Hey!" he snapped. "Don't call her that and I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen you in months."

I stared at him in shock before rubbing my eyes willing myself to wake up. _I'm dreaming, this must be a dream, no a nightmare. Wake up, Primrose._

"Nick," Preston said beside me, "you're not making sense, buddy, you were there before her execution."

"She looks plenty alive to me." the girl snarled.

"Shut-up!" I growled.

"Stop yelling at her!" Nick ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Because she's my girlfriend, Primrose," he replied, obviously.

My mouth fell ajar. _Girlfriend? She's his girlfriend? _I felt like I was going to faint. I started to stumble but Preston grabbed my arm to steady me. Horrible thoughts filled my mind.

"You told me you loved me and that you hadn't wanted to break up with me. Was it all a lie?" I demanded. "Oh god. Were you with her before too? Did you cheat on me when we were together?"

I thought of all the times he could have left me only to go see her. It was enough to make me feel sick. I put a hand to my forehead in a complete loss. _How hadn't I known? I should have known._

"Look Primrose, I don't have time to deal with your obsessive behaviour."

_Huh? _"My what?"

"Kara and I have plans." Nickolas informed.

"Plans?" I whispered in confusion.

"We broke up months ago, you need to get over your strange obsession with me already and leave me alone. I'm happy now. Kara and I, we're happy together."

He took Kara's hand and the both of them left. I started to breathe erratically as I let the angry tears fly from my eyes.

"What—what! Preston?"

He looked just as confused. "Okay, I have no idea what just happened. It might be another black out or something. Uh..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I swear to you I had no idea that she was his girlfriend."

I stared at him, eyes wide. _No. Preston. No. Please tell me that's not what you meant. _

"You knew about her?"

It suddenly dawned on him what he just said. "Well yeah, but I thought they were just fuck buddies."

"How long?"

"You don't really wanna know that, Primrose."

"That's my decision to make." I growled. "How long?!"

"A while." he informed. "He met her before he broke up with you but that was before—"

"I think I'm going to be sick." I cried. Preston reached for me but I moved away. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Primrose—"

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything?" I questioned. "You should have told me! How could you not say anything? If you were my friend you would have told me!"

"I didn't—"

I put my hand up to stop him. "It doesn't matter. I guess we're not friends after all. If you could just lose my number, that'd be great." I started to leave but I needed to make one more thing perfectly clear. "Oh and you can tell your lying man-whore of a cousin that I'm done with him too! For good this time."

"Uh, Rose?"

I spun around to see Sam standing in the motel doorway. He looked quite alarmed and confused. I wiped my cheeks free of any tears before running past him into the motel room. He shut the door and I could feel him staring at me but I avoided his gaze. Instead I looked aimlessly around the room.

"Where's Dean?" I questioned.

"He went out." Sam said. "Do you want to tell me what just happened?"

"Nope," I said, going over to my duffel and digging through it, "where'd he go?"

"Somewhere with Kim, I think..."

"Oh." I mumbled, pulling out some clothes. "Why?"

Like that wasn't obvious at all.

"He wouldn't say." he said. "I really think you should tell me—"

"Goodnight, Sam." I dismissed.

He sighed. "Yeah get some sleep, you look tired. We'll talk about this after you get up."

"No we won't." I replied, marching into the bathroom.

After getting into my pyjamas I climbed atop the bed, yawning. I pulled out my laptop and nearly burst into tears. The screen was shattered. I must have landed on it during my epic bar battle. _Great, just great_. I could add another thing to the growing list of things I need. I looked over at Sam. If they find out about my laptop I'm so busted for the bar thing. Now I'd have to think of an excuse for a new one.

Shoving my laptop back in its bag, I rubbed my eyes forcing myself not to think about recent events. I was furious now but I knew I'd be crying soon. _And why shouldn't I?_ Flipping backwards onto the bed I threw my covers over my face and hid myself from the world. Stupid emotions; stupid witches; stupid boys; stupid backstabbing friends and stupid brother sleeping with the enemy.

_Stupid me, for falling for it all._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**A/N - **Awe poor Prim...nothing seems to go right for her. What do you think about the nameless place where creepers hangout? Does it seem something more is going on there then just a simple hangout place for witches? So thoughts on Nick? Who's a fan of his 'loveliness'? And of course Sebastian and Preston? C'mon I love to hear your thoughts.

**P.S **If that kiss scene and the scenes after seemed OOC or whatever I simply added it in for a friend. Case, that was for your little Preston/Primrose shipper heart :P I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
